


Red Hydrangea

by VixenThief



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chara look alike, Depression, F/M, Flower meanings, I'm so sorry Krissa, Isolation, Maybe smut? I dunno yet., Post-pacifist timeline, Sans is paranoid, Shunning, Soul Touching, Soulmates, Souls, Still suck at summaries, Suicide Attempt, Symbolism, angsty, changing eye colors, voices in her head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief
Summary: Three years after monsters came to the surface. They have their own village and their own markets. But as their community grows, a lone girl if the forest is getting closer. A girl with red tinted eyes and sandy brown hair.





	1. Chapter 1

I have a tumblr for this. I warn you that all my drawing are kinds eck. I' still working on Sans' look and Krystal has improved in appearance also. 

I'm a bit new to tumblr too

[Tumblr](http://redhydrangeafanfic.tumblr.com/)

  
[Krystal](http://elvenelana.deviantart.com/art/Krystal-638482229) by [ElvenElana](http://elvenelana.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

* * *

 

The day the earth shook three years ago, was the day the modern world changed for humanity. At least in the small woodland community in Oregon. A small town, small neighbor hoods on all four corners, and large forests that surround the settlement. Everyone knew everyone. The city wasn't far away. Just a mile drive to the bigger buildings such as malls, theaters, fancy restaurants, and more.

Now, another neighborhood was created. Though it was more like a completely separate district. It had its own stores and entertainment spots.

This was all information the girl gathered when the district was built. Her little ranch house in the small clearing didn't feel as isolated anymore. Not much land separated her from that town. She was closer to the monsters than the humans now.

The girl got up from her couch where she was reading the morning paper from yesterday. She needed to go buy today's issue. So, with a heavy sigh, she bundled up in a dark red coat and pulled on a pair of soft boots. Her sandy brown hair gets flattened to her head by a green beanie with yellow stripes and a blue scarf wraps around her neck. She wore a black choker necklace around her throat with a yellow flower in the center of it. It was her lucky charm. She never took it off.

She wasn't exactly the most coordinated dresser. Not when it comes to comfort. It's fall and the weather outside is beautiful in a dreary cloudy way. Her flower garden was still blooming, yet to hibernate like the singing birds who no longer fly in this area. They all migrated. Except for the resident geese and owls.

Walking down the dirt path, she listens closely to the sounds of nature. A rabbit ruffling the bushes, an owl hoots in its hollow, wind blowing the red tinted leafs. She loved this. It was one good thing about living in isolation. That may be an exaggeration. She can leave and go into town at any time she wants. It's only her location that is isolated.

When the dirt gave way to sidewalk, she began the track towards the market square. She slips on her black headphones to block out the noise of the world. Music fills her mind, setting her at ease. The girl walks across the street and hurries to turn the corner but finds herself tripping over something. She falls forward, squeezing her eyes shut, expecting the hard ground to collide with her face.

But it never came.

A thick arm was under her torso, stopping her from moving. She blinks and looked up and saw blue skin. No, scales. Blue scaled skin with dark spots here and there like freckles. Her brown eyes roam up to meet a yellow wee with green slit irises. The other eye was covered by long crimson red hair.

It was a female fish monster. She could tell from the gills on her neck and the finned ears. She had muscle, that was obvious. The girl stood up straight and smiled nervously, adjusting her scarf. "S-sorry. I m-must have tripped over your f-foot or… something else." She stuttered. This was the first time meeting a monster up close.

The fish woman eyed her curiously before grinning, displaying a handsome amount of razor sharp points. "Don't WORRY about it! Just watch it next time, punk!" Her voice was loud and made her flinch. This seemed to have been caught by the monster and her grin became a sneer. "What? You gonna be another paranoid human?!" Her words were low growls now.

Quickly, she shook her head. "No, no. That's not it. I-I'm sorry…. I just wasn't expecting a loud voice is all. I promise I didn't mean anything by it." Her nose was stinging, announcing the arrival of tears.

"Hey! Don't cry, geez! Look, I'm sorry too. Barely any humans have been kind." The monster pats her back, the force of it making her cough. "The names Undyne. What's yours punk?" Grateful that she was keeping her voice at a calmer tone now, the girl smiled.

"Krystal. But you can call me Krista if you want. Well….I need to go. It was nice meeting you and… sorry about nearly falling on you."

"Don't worry about it PUNK!" She waves a webbed hand and walks/storms off. There was only one thing she could say about her. Passionate.

Krissa smiled to herself and turned the corner to get her newspaper. She had been trying to put her headphones back on, but that's when she heard them. Taunts from the local bullies. She was twenty-one now, she'd think that bullies would leave her alone after graduation. Nope.

The man in front of a group of three stepped forward. Jordan. He still had his boyish appearance with only a few scruffy hairs on his chin. His ginger hair was dark from more than a few days without showering. His cologne was way too strong, probably covering up his stench. When he smiles, she could see his yellow, crooked, and chipped teeth. He was tall and has some muscle but no fat. He was like a thin tree. With his hair, he could match the trees around their town.

"Hanging out with your own kind demon girl?" Jordan throws a rock at her and it cuts her cheek. She couldn't have dodged. He was the top pitcher in their school. He missed her face on purpose. Her cheek warmed at the feeling of blood. Tears prick at her eyes once more. The eyes that caused her pain. They were unnatural after all. Very few liked them. Her friend had called her Ruby as a nickname.

She looked at the shop window behind her and saw the watering orbs staring back. Red. Not a vibrant red like Undyne's hair. Her eyes were actually brown with a more than average reddish tint. It was back in middle school where it began.

A kid had pushed her off a swing one day and she glared. That was normal. But he saw red in her eyes and shouted 'demon' for the whole class to hear. "Hey! Bitch! Don't ignore me!" She is turned around by the shoulder and doesn't blink as a fist comes towards her face. Suddenly that fist was stopped by a familiar blue hand. The grip must have been tight because Jordan howled in pain. His 'friends' are long gone.

"Watcha think you're doing huh?

Krissa grips her bicep and shakes her head. "Leave him alone. He isn't worth it." Undyne growls and lets him go and watches as he scurries off. The girl sighs and picks turns to a newspaper dispenser, pushing in a few coins and grabs the roll dropped down the box. Her eyes look up at the monster. "You… didn't have to help. He would have stopped after he had his fun."

She gives the human a look. "You just let them BEAT on you?!" The girl nods meekly. And pulls the scarf up more on her face. Undyne growls again and looks at the cut. "Geez. Humans are sick…. No offense. HURTING each other is not normal."

"You'd be surprised…. Thank you again Undyne. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Really?!"

She jumps at the shout. "W-what?"

"You would actually WANT to do that?"

Krissa shrugs her shoulders lightly and begins walking home. "Perhaps. We are only acquaintances after all." She smiles lightly when Undyne was out of view. She was happy to have met someone new today. Seeing the same faces glaring at her was getting old. How did the monster woman know she needed help though? Shaking off the thought, she reached her clearing and smiled. Home.

She walked inside and grabbed one of her many first aid kits to stick a medium square patch onto the cut. Krissa sets down her newspaper before heading outside. She walks the opposite way of the town, into the forest. Her feet move automatically, destination in mind.

Her clearing was one thing. She had her garden and a pond to enjoy, but nothing can compare to the beauty of wild flowers. There, in a separate clearing far from her home, were yellow buttercups. There were so many that the green grass was barely visible. She flopped down on the soft, gold bedding of nature. Reddish brown eyes stare up at the clouds passing over. Krystal laid there for who knows how long until she heard something. A gasp?

She sits up and turns her head to the right. A flower, yellow but bigger and taller than the buttercups, was watching her. Yes. Watching. The flower had a face. It shakes its head and eyes the girl with caution. "What are you doing here human?"

Krystal shrugs. "This is my favorite place." She answered honestly. The flower looked down at the smaller lookalikes of itself.

"You like these flowers?"

"Mhm."

The two remain silent. Her eyes slide closed as she falls onto her back again. She drifts off into sleep despite being in the company of a stranger. She pulled her striped beanie over her eyes and folded the blue scarf into a pillow. The coat she wore was enough to keep her warm as a substitute blanket.

The flower didn't bother her as she napped away. Once again time passes quickly. Faster than normal despite nothing changing. Time was the some yet her perception of it was different. Time only slows when she was actually doing something. Voices drifted into her subconscious. Then there was shaking. He didn't like that much and tried to ignore it. That didn't work so she threw whatever she could grab nearby. In this case, her beanie. There was only a sound of flattening grass as it lands.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU ILL?" That was a loud voice. She opens her eyes to see a skeleton looming over her. A monster. All monsters were larger than humans, she observed, at least the ones she met. Undyne had been nearly a head taller than Jordan. This skeleton was even taller than her by a head and a half.

She took a moment to look around. There was a shorter skeleton standing off to the side with a human kid beside him. The kid was like a young middle schooled age. Too young to show gender signs. They had a similar hairstyle to hers except that the kid had a messy yet adorable curling fringe thing going on. The kid wore a blue sweater with violet striped on the torso and sleeves. Their shorts were a darker blue.

The short skeleton, not much taller than herself though, had a stocky build he had this grin on his face, showing that he had double sharp canines on the top row of teeth. It definitely made him look more like a monster than a human skeleton. His bones were different from s human too. The top bicep bone was thicker than her own arm and his lower arm bones curved out as if to replicate a muscle. If she drew the outline, it would. The same went for the lower legs.

His and the other skeleton's skulls did not look human either. The short one wore a white shirt under a zipped up, blue, winter coat lined with white fur followed by basketball shorts, socks, and pink slippers. After looking at the outfit, she looks up at his face. The moment his eyes made contact with hers, he froze.

Thinking her eyes were changing, she looked away. Remembering the taller one's remarks as he was waking her, she shook her head. "I'm fine. Sorry to intrude on your day." Krystal murmured and moved to get up but the kid walked up to her and touched the bandage. She placed her palm over theirs, smirking. "Curious? This is nothing. Just a scratch I got from a fall." They furrowed their brows and watched her get up, slipping on her beanie and scarf.

"Bye." She begins her walk home, her feet moving quickly beneath her. When she got far enough, Krystal leaned against a tree and sighed. Four monsters in one day and three found her secret spot. Her sanctuary. She slumps onto the grass.

She won't cry. It's stupid to cry over something so trivial as this. They won't be there all day. She will just return later tonight. Pushing away from the trunk, she finishes her walk home.

…

The next day was Monday. She had to go to work again. Everything from yesterday was nearly forgotten. Krystal dragged herself out of bed and dug through her dresser for something to wear. She found a flowy dress with a halter like top with straps. The material was pastel purple with pink frill along the neckline. The skirt had a ring of elastic at the bottom, creating a bubble effect.

She slipped on some roman styled sandals and her choker before putting on the winter gear. There was quite a bit of wind today. The already cold air chilled her bare shins and ankles. The flower shop wasn't too far into town. It was on the edge so she wouldn't have to run into many people.

Krystal arrived and was immediately greeted by her friend Bailey. The caramel skinned beauty grinned and tossed her wild brown curls behind her head despite knowing they always spring back forward. She always had it pulled up during work just to get it out of the way. If she had one word to describe Bailey, it would be Gypsy. She just had that look about her.

"Hey Ruby dear! We just got a huuuuge order for flowers yesterday! And guess who the costumer is!"

"Queen of England."

"Bizzzzz! Wrong. It's the freaking king of monsters. Asgore Dreamurr! He came by in person and asked for twenty vases of yellow carnations. I got them all ready for you to deliver today."

"But…"

"Yes, you will be going into the monster village." Seeing the younger girl tense up, she grabbed her by the shoulders. "Relax. No one is going to make fun of your eyes. Monsters are by far the nicest people ever."

"How many have you met exactly."

"Err. One?"

Krystal shook her head and sighed, grabbing the van keys from the counter. "I'll go. Text me the address."

"Make new friends!"

"Sure thing mother." Was her response before she hopped into the driver's side of the van. She hated driving. She preferred to walk everywhere. Bailey waves from the doorway. Make friends? She wasn't exactly the greatest with conversations. Starting or continuing them. The address appears on the phone screen in her lap and she taps the name into her GPS.

The road took her around the town to a long dirt road entering the forest. Tree after tree passed by until finally there was an opening. A town with apartment complexes and houses was revealed. It looked peaceful. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were walking with each other. Some stopped to look at the car passing them by.

The GPS took her to the front of a large mansion. Her eyes widened at the mere extravagance of it. Well Asgore is a king after all. Steeling her nerves, Krystal got out and walked up to the large door. It was very tall and wide. She took the metal knocker in her hand and slammed it on the thick wood three times. Pull g her scarf higher up on her face as she waited in the cold.

When the massive doors creaked open, she lifted her eyes. A large monster stood above her. He wore a dark navy blue shirt and khakis. He was covered entirely in white fur like a goat, his head and horns matching that aspect but had a long tail with gold hair at the end which matched his lion-like mane. "Howdy! Is there something I can-" He stopped when he looked down at the human.

"Salutations sir…. I'm uh… From the flower shop. You ordered some carnations?"

"C-chara?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look alikes cause trouble

"Chara?" The lion-goat monster breathed out in disbelief. Krystal blinked thrice and tilted her head. Was someone behind her? She looked over her shoulder but no one was there. Asgore shook his head and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. For a moment there you looked like someone else. I apologize." In understanding, he heads to the van and opens up the back. He follows behind her and grabs four vases to carry in his large arms. Okay, he had to be the biggest monster of all.

She thought they were all big before she drove through town. There was still plenty of smaller ones. Together the two of them unloaded the flowers and brought them inside. The whole interior design looked like a cozy mounting cabin. Nice brown wood floors, light tan painted walls, dark brown leather couches and loveseats in front of a fire with a TV above it. Like she said. Cozy. With the way the room was layer out, she suspected that there were quite a few monsters living here.

There was a stairway going up to a second floor that looked over the living room. Doors lined the wall behind the balcony, each customized by their respective owners. It was like a lodge which fits with the decorating even more. Looking to the right, there was an archway showing the kitchen. Further up the wall was second archway reveling the dining area. The door at the far wall and straight ahead looked like a coat closet. Since there was a balcony with the rooms, below had to be something as a filler room.

Curiously took hold of her and he opens the door beside the fireplace. It opened up a long room with an indoor pool and workout equipment. She was curious about the upper rooms but knew it would be nosey and rude so she leaves them alone. Asgore comes in with the last vase and sets it down on the coffee table separating the seating from the fireplace. "Would you like some tea?"

Krystal closed the pool door and looked over at him. "I don't want to burden you….."

"Nonsense young one. It's the least I can do to show my appreciation for you helping me." He walks into the kitchen, ducking his head so he doesn't hit his horns on the already tall kitchen arch. By the small dents in the wood border, the maneuver must have taken getting used to before it became natural. The scent of tea made her smile but she quickly suppressed the swelling excitement. She didn't want to freak the kind man out.

Don't feel happy, don't feel sad, don't feel anything.

She repeats her mantra in her head a few times while sitting down and accepting the cup when offered. The chairs around the long dining table varied in width, height, and shape. All selected to fit certain people. She felt like Goldie Locks as she tried to find the one that suited her most. Sipping the tea, she was surprised at the flavor.

"Sweet."

"Isn't it? It's Butterscotch flavored."

"Butterscotch huh?" She drank more from the cup, enjoying the trickling warmth going down her throat. It was better than any tea she had before. Which isn't a lot. Asgore went quiet so she looked up at him curiously only for him to be staring right back. "Something wrong Sir?"

He blinks his blue eyes and leans forward. "What color…. Are your eyes? I believed them to be brown but…. Now I'm not sure."

Oh no, they did the thing. She looked down into the amber liquid within the cup to see ruby red orbs staring back. She tilts her head down, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Brown…. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"They tend to um... I should go." She murmurs and gets up. Bowing her head, she leaves the large house quickly and fumbles with the keys beside the driver side door. There was shift in the gravel behind her. Krystal froze, holding her breath. **"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."** A cold, empty, deep baritone sounded behind her. She stared into her reflection's bright vibrant red eyes and waited for them to dim as she took deep breaths. Turning around, she reached out to grasp a mitten covered hand. A long wet sound emits from in between their palms. A fart?

The girl looked up to see the shorter skeleton from yesterday. She blinked up at him. He was bigger up close. Much taller than expected. She thought he would be her height but instead he was a little over half of a head. He might be the same height as Bailey. Krissa was somewhat short herself. "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny."

She let out a long breath and manages a smile. "You…. Scared me…" Holding a hand over her chest, she felt her heart beating normally. The glowing dots of his eyes seemed to look her over curiously, like a brand new specimen. "C-can I help you with-." The buzz of her phone in her coat pocket startled her into squeaking. The ringtone followed. "Tomorrow" from the most recent of Annie remakes played. Bailey must be calling about the order. Krystal took out her purple flip phone (old fashioned as it is, she liked the design) and held it to her ear. The entire time, the skeletal being in front of her was simply watching. "Salutations…."

"Do not give me that Ruby. Twenty flower vases, it doesn't take an hour to drop off that much! I bet the king even helped!" She wanted to morph into the car and disappear. Her head was trying to turtle itself into her scarf as the scolding continues. "Why aren't you back here already?!"

"He…. Invited me to… tea." She tried but her voice died off into a quiet murmur. The one man audience was not helping her confidence at all.

"Just hurry back. In the meantime, I have the need to ogle this hot guy standing outside the window. You should join me."

Krystal only crinkled her nose at the prospect of watching some boy. The call ends and she snaps the phone shut, looking up at the skeleton. His grin ever present despite his narrowed eye sockets eyeing her cautiously. "i was going to ask what you were doing here but…. i think that just answered my first question. so let me cut to the next thing. Who. Are. You." His left eye was flickering with blue light like a firefly trying to shine. She flinched back and gripped the door handle.

"I'm Krystal. I need to go… bye!" With that, she quickly got into the car and drove off as fast as the speed limit would let her. That was absolutely terrifying. Despite the borderline traumatizing experience, she kept thinking one thing. Why was he angry? Surely they haven't met before

aside from the flower clearing and just now. What could she have done?

Shaking off the thoughts, the girl got out of the car and walked into the store. Suddenly something tackled her to the ground. She can see a tuft of purple and blue hair from her lower vision. Dayna. The woman was petite but had so much strength that it just didn't seem normal. Then again, none of her friends were normal. The round freckled face and small upturned nose was a welcome sight. The fake red eyes glittered with mischief.

The smaller woman jumped off her and grinned, showing canines that are sharper than normal but completely authentic. She never filed them to look like fangs. Dayna helps her friend to her feet and laughs at the ruffled look she now sports. "I heard you went into the town of horrors today!"

Krystal gasped and shook her head. "Don't be rude. They aren't scary." Then she remembered the skeleton and looked down. "Not all of them." Her boisterous companion waved her hand dismissively before turning to the roses on the shelves. She picks up a pink one and twirls around like a little girl caught in a daydream.

"Oh I bet they were awesome. After three years, they started coming into town to look at human stuff but I have yet to 'meet' one ya know?"

Krystal smiled and went to work arranging some bouquets to be ready tomorrow. Dayna didn't work here. She didn't work anywhere to be exact. Dayna was a professional local musician. She would get gigs at all the hot spots in the city and some in the town. She had so much time to kill since she refused major producers. Dayna wanted to stay local and nothing else. No one in Ebbot would complain. She listened to her friends talk for most of the time until it was time to go.

"Bye dearie!" Bailey called out.

The walk home was just as it always is. Quiet. Slipping on her headphones, she turned on her music. A violin played in her ears. "Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling." Her ability to make a unique and modern style out of a classical instrument had hooked her immediately and she instantly became a fan. Her feet fell into the rhythm of the song. Every once and a while, she'd spin and twirl. It must look ridiculous. Krystal was a horrible dancer, that much she knew. All she did was move on certain cues, not knowing if they were real dance motions or not.

Her feet took her to the clearing of buttercups. She flops onto her back, eyes staring up at the moon as the songs cycled through the shuffled playlist. Cool evening fall air brushed over her face. Time passes but everything felt still. The only signs of movement being the shifting treetops. The music stops. It reached the end of the playlist. Krystal slides off her headphones and sits up. An hour and a half. That was how long she was here. She knew because that was how long it takes for every song to play.

She didn't want to go back home yet. The house would be empty like usual with only flowers to greet her on arrival. A shiver runs through her and she rubs her arms through the coat. Odd, it was warm a second ago. Then the faster beating of her heart told her what she needed to know. Someone was watching her. Getting to her feet, she turned around, searching for the source of the uneasy feeling.

There, standing in the shadow of a looming tree was the skeleton. His sockets narrowed and white lights eyed her like a creature under a microscope. She hated that feeling. They both said nothing. One staring at the other. Finally her patience payed off and he stepped forward. "hey kid. you come here often?"

"Y-yeah. It's my favorite place ."

"how come?"

"Um…" She tries to calm her nerves by taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. "The clearing has the perfect view of the sky. Whether it's day or night, I would lay on these soft flowers and just watch time pass by. How everything is slow when you are completely isolated from the world. It's only me, only the earth and sky, and only an illusion of eternity…." She blushed when realizing that she was rambling and looked away. "I-if that makes sense."

She crouches down and plays with the petals of a buttercup. The skeleton chuckles beside her. The sound lighter than his words a few seconds ago. The tense edge was gone. So maybe she should ask now. "Have I... done something to upset you?"

The skeleton looked down at her, making her feel a bit like a mouse due to her folded up position. "don't worry about it kid. i'm just looking out for my family."

"Oh."

"that's it?" He rose a brow(bone?) at her and she merely shrugs in response. "not going to ask 'why'?"

Her head shakes, hair shifting left and right with the movement. "It isn't my place. You are monsters. I am a human who recently became an acquaintance with your friends. Knowing how my kind still treats you after all this time, your worry is understandable. So why ask when I understand? But if you are so eager to answer a question, here is one. Your name?"

He laughs and leans against a tree. "sans, sans the skeleton."

"Krystal." She smiled, happy to start over from the rough first impressions. Though Sans wasn't completely relaxed yet. She can sense his caution. Looking up at the sky's various hues, she stands up again. "I should go. It's late and I have work tomorrow." She started walking and he followed. She didn't say anything until she knew that he was following her in the exact path she takes home. "Um…."

"what? you expect me to let a girl walk home in the dark through the forest?"

"Yes. You have no obligation to help me."

"tibia honest, i want to see what kind of place you live at."

She looked at him from over her shoulders. "Did you just patella me a bone pun?"

Sans laughed. The sound warm and deep. "maybe i did. hopefully you found it humerus."

Krystal laughs gently and steps out of the tree line when her little house was visible.

* * *

Sans was only going for a walk. It was a beautiful night outside. Crickets chirping, stars are twinkling. It was a perfect day to go for a stroll. He decided to just head over to the clearing Frisk brought them to. Where he first saw HER. The girl who looked so much like the demon he fought many times before. Speaking of the decal, there she was. Just lying there with headphones over her ears. She didn't notice his presence until after she stopped listening.

The human sure spent quite some time here. He decided to make himself known after she took notice. The flash of bright red in her eyes nearly froze him. It was there for a second but he saw it for sure. He knows it had nothing to do with lighting because it was there was no way for that to happen during this time of day.

This human couldn't be Chara. That monster died a long time ago and his Frisk is a pacifist so they never came into contact with the dead child. Not to his knowledge. And even if they were alive today, they would be much older. Starting a conversation helped him get the idea that her personality wasn't the same. Her face was an emotionless mask but her interactions with others were normal. She was loved by her friends.

Seeing the clearing with the house, he started taking it all in. Flowers surrounded the building like a barrier. He didn't know all of the names of the flowers he saw but there were bush ones in the back rows against the walls sporting red blooms. A shorter bush type with various shades of the same flower were filling in the gaps shown by the red bush. Trees with magenta blooms line a cobblestone pathway.

There were smaller plants of different types sprinkled on the front line around her house. "you uh... sure like to garden." Was all he could say. The girl, Krystal as he knows it, smiled gently. She reached out and touched the shorter bush plant by her door.

"I do. Do you know what this one's called?" She knelt in front of the clump of pastel blue. When he said nothing, she continued. "It's a Hydrangea. They only have one type of seed yet they can be different colors."

That was interesting. "how does that work?"

She scooped up the dirt and held it up to him. "The pH of the soil." She drops the dirt and stands. "A pH over seven will turn the flowers pink in various shades depending on the amount. Bellow six will turn it blue. I like to randomize the soil with various minerals to create a blended look." Her eyes were different again but before he could look at the color to determine what the shade was, she turned towards her door. "Thanks for walking m home…. See you around, maybe." She murmurs before hurrying inside.

He hears the sound of the lock and chuckles. Paranoid much? Well she does live out in the middle of nowhere. No one will hear her scream if she gets attacked…. He shook his head, cursing himself for thinking that. Yes, she has a strange resemblance to the demon, but he has no proof that she is anything like them.

With a flash of his eye and a snap of his phalanges, he teleports back home.

* * *

…..

**_You want to gain their trust? Who will trust a demon like you?_ **

_I'm not…_

**_Human? Correct._ **

_I'm….._

**_Just stay in your gilded cage and don't come out._ **

_I… I'm sorry._

**_For what?_ **

_For exsisting….._

**_Good girl._ **

…..

Krystal wakes up with sticky tear tracks and wet lashes. Another bad dream.

Or was it memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I want to thank my Fellow writer and friend OwlChaser113. I vent my ideas and share art with her a lot ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal was fixing herself some breakfast with music playing from her headphones. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toasted bread filled the house. She should get to gardening today. Walking to her single table, she looks out the window to see the forest. The clouds seemed darker than yesterday. It's going to rain soon.

Well, at least she won't have to water the garden, only clean it up a bit before going grocery shopping. Looking down, listening to the songs playing in her ears, she ate in silence. Silence was something she couldn't stand. She's surrounded by it. It devours her entire home. After finishing her meal, she placed everything into the sink to wash later. Krystal pulls on some stained jeans and an old shirt before getting her supply bucket.

For half the day she was deadheading the old blooms and dropped the heads into the bucket. She was in the middle of pulling weeds out of the flower bed when voices caught her attention. She looked up to see a goat-lion monster that was almost like Asgore but they were feminine looking. It was definitely a female. The fur on her long white ears was slightly curled. The fur behind her head was more hair like and wavy with cured ends.

She was regal looking with the gold banded small white horns. Her gentle eyes were a beuatiful violet. Like a shade from one of her flowers. She wore a high collared Purple shirt with a white flower pattern followed by a pale grey skirt. When she noticed the girl, she froze. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was walking through the forest and well... I saw this garden and just had to get a closer look."

Krystal smiled a bit while untying the small ponytail holding her hair back and slipping off her gloves. She turns around and grasps the hand the monster held out. "It's fine. I'm happy when people appreciate my flowers." The monster's eyes widened but she shook the human's hand anyway.

"W-what's your name, child?"

"Krystal." This seemed to make the monster relax. "You?"

"Toriel. I'm a teacher at the monster school." She looked around with curiosity. "There are so many types of flowers that were never seen by us monsters before." She crouched in front of a lily type flower that was orange like the sunset with brown spots speckling the curled out petals, cupping the blossom with her large paws. "What is this one called?"

She picked up her bucket up and passed by to dump the dead plants into the garbage can. "That is a tiger lily. Do you like it?"

Toriel nodded and stood back up. "It reminds me of the first thing we saw when coming to the surface. A beautiful sunset."

"Careful. If you sniff it, you might get some fake freckles." The monster pulled her face back quickly while Krystal started to laugh. "I'm kidding. It's only a superstition people have. A tiger lily

represents pride and confidence. Nobility is also associated with nobility so it's interesting how you were drawn to it." Toriel looked at the flower with wonder.

"I had no idea that there were meanings for flowers."

"My boss, Bailey, knows more than I do. I just know the ones for my favorites." She shrugged. "I'm going shopping now. It was great meeting you Miss Toriel." Watching the monster leave, she felt her chest warm with happiness. She had made another friend. Monsters were so kind compared to humans.

She goes inside to change into clean clothes to wear on her shopping trip. A green hoodie, yellow shirt, and faded jeans. She always liked those colors along with her usual pastels. She didn't want any of her nice clothes dirtied.

* * *

Krystal walks up and down the tea aisle but there was nothing. No butterscotch flavored packets anywhere. She lets out a defeated sigh while leaving the area to go pay for her items. She ignored the stares she got. She had to or else she would make things worse.

Don't feel happy. Don't feel sad. Do't feel anything. Hopefully this time the mantra works.

She pays without any trouble, only giving a smile to the teen cashier before leaving. They don't know her outside of the rumors their parents probably tell so they're always wary around her. She walks up the sidewalk until she finds the start of the dirt road. The monster settlement was just a hike away. Maybe Asgore would give her the recipe or whatever he used to make tea.

Taking a deep breath, she made her decision. Krystal walks the road. It didn't take long for her to regret the choice. The drive in the car was faster than this. Walking was going to take forever. She sighs and zips up her hoodie half way to prevent drag, and changed her troll to a run. The wind blows through her hair as she placed her headphones on and clicking her genre. She was feeling Pop today.

Running was nice. If she goes fast enough, it will feel like she was flying. Her feet hit the ground in rhythm to the songs that played. She was so caught up in her music that made her little world that she didn't notice the upcoming buildings. She definitely didn't notice the body appearing before her either until her nose smashed into the person's chest. Krystal fell backwards and landed on her rear.

Sans the skeleton was standing in front of her. "wow kid. we seem to cross paths a lot lately." The human girl narrowed her eyes before letting out a breathy laugh. He hold out a hand to help her up and chuckles when her eyes check for a buzzer or another whoopee cushion. "you look to be in a hurry to get somewhere."

Krystal took his hand and slipped her headphones down to hang around her neck once more. "Well. Walking will take forever so i decided to run." She watched his eye lights flicker up and

down as he took in her outfit.

"nice get up."

"It's just d-disposable attire in c-case i ruin it." She smiled bitterly and laughed at her own stuttering. Sans got a unreadable expression on his face and she can only tilt her head. "W-what?"

"ruin it how?"

"I often f-fall when i'm in town..." by getting pushed "...and that leads to my jeans either being ripped and my shirts getting all covered in d-dirt." It's the truth, just not all of it. She steps around him to continue her trek towards the direction of the manor. Sans followed her quietly. She can't pinpoint the male at all. He can be comical, he can be scary, and he can be very perceptive if him eyeing her every move was anything to go by. Maybe he is just paranoid about humans.

Or maybe he knows what you really are.

The sudden echoing voice of her subconscious made her freeze mid step, eyes flashing with red fear, and her grounded leg buckling. She fell flat on her front. Great. Well that's one way to show what she said was true. She could hear him chuckling somewhere nearby. "wow. i know i'm handsome but there's no need to fall for me so soon."

She pushed her upper body up and sent a withering glare while tears prick at her eyes. "hey now. no need to cry kid."

"I'm not! I just..." She rubs at her face furiously with her sleeve, her face burning up. "N-nothing. I'm not telling you."

They reach the manor and she politely knocks. Asgore answers the door just like before and smiles down at her. Something about it was off though. It's completely genuine yet strained. Then she remembered. Based off their first encounter, she looked like someone he knew. "Miss Krystal? What do I own the honor... I see you met Sans on your way."

Oh gosh, she didn't think of what she was going to say! "I um... You see... Uh..." She fumbled for a complete sentence while her face grew increasingly redder by the second. "Tea!"

"tea?" Sans snorted behind her.

"Y-yeah...I went shopping today and...wait... where was her bag? She turned around quickly only to see sans holding it up.

"your a bit absent minded aren't cha?"

She huffed and continued her earlier sentence. "I was searching for that tea you served me and couldn't find any in stock at the market. So i came here to ask where you got it or if it's a recipe." She mumbled. The large monster chuckled and placed a heavy paw on top of her head, ruffling

her short hair. It was such a casual gesture. A fatherly one that made her feel at ease with him. Without realizing it, her eyes had flickered to the ruby shade of happiness. Asgore stood to the side and let her in.

_**Demons can only enter the houses which they are invited into.** _

_It's polite to wait until given permission._

Her negative thoughts were being quite loud today but she tries to push them back. Her hand grips a cylinder in her pocket. Hopefully she won't need them. The living room and surfaces had the carnations neatly placed. She touched one that was on the table between the kitchen and dining arches. "Very nice placement. Good job." She caressed some of the golden petals. and thought of their meaning. 'Mercy' She whispers inaudibly before following Asgore into the dining area.

She glanced behind her just a second to see that Sans had that unreadable expression once more. His eye light were dimmer and his grin had a flat look to it. This guy... is incredibly unpredictable and hard to understand.

* * *

Sans had saw it. Twice since the time he teleported in front of her to now. He analyzed her behavior and speech patterns. The way she interacted with others. His suspicion caused him to pop in around er area to just watch. He was only out selling hot dogs in the human park when he saw her walk out of the forest where he now knew her home was located.

Her innocent choice of colors unnerved him slightly. He was not the only one though. Many of the humans living in that town always looked at her with varying expressions. Fear, worry, contempt, distrust, hate. And yet she never acknowledges them. What has she done to be shunned. During her job, she interacted positively with only two people. Her boss and a local singer.

Sans would just let it go after a week but his paranoia just kept nagging at the back of his skull. Why was she disliked? When he saw her running with her groceries down the road towards the monster settlement, he needed to make sure that she didn't intend any harm. He can only gain so much information by just observing.

While speaking to her, he noticed that she often stuttered. Not as bad as a certain lizard but Krystal's was prominent in certain topics. Topics usually dealing with herself. It just made him more suspicious. Who was she? Then it happened. She froze during their walk and her eyes were a vibrant red like before, if only for a moment. And then a different shade with Asgore. It was all strange.

He watched still as she sat down at a chair and was offered fresh tea even though she only came to get some to take home. The interaction between them was casual and she seemed at ease. That might just be the king's kind soul aura though. He looked at the choker necklace that the human always wore and could't help but be curious about it. Was it a lucky charm to her?

He looked towards her chest and narrowed his eyes slightly. He can't see even her aura. She was far too closed off to even catch the faintest of color while Asgore's pastel green soul made his chest illuminate for those actually using soul sight. The older monster glanced at him and shook his head. A silent order to stop prying.

Which he obeyed.

For now.


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation went from tea to getting to know each other rather quickly. She spoke about her garden mostly and her job at the florist shop. She learned that the plants in the underground were few and had simple names. Echo flower, red leaves, golden flowers. Asgore, she came to understand, was bad at names.

It was rather cute.

When Asgore left the house for a meeting she noticed Sans was watching her intently. That was somewhat creepy in all honesty. The casual and uncomfortable atmosphere was shattered when someone burst into the house. "Yo PUNKS!" That voice...Sure enough the fish woman from that day stormed into the room with a sharp toothed grin on her face when she saw the human.

"Hey! Krissa right?" She looped an arm over her shoulder into a light headlock. Krystal nodded and Undyne ruffled her shoulder length hair with a webbed hand. "Never thought to see ya! I even look around town and stuff."

"I don't get out much."

"I'll say! Hey, you wanna stay over? You outta meet everyone!"

Krystal shrugged her shoulders and watched as the fish woman ran up the stairs. Was the skeleton still staring? She turns her head to see that he had fallen asleep on his bar stool. He looked so peaceful like that. He didn't look like he was waiting for something bad to happen. Not eyeing her with suspicion. She has come to the conclusion that he simply didn't trust humans. The child was an exception obviously because of their involvement in breaking the barrier.

Knowing this, all she wanted was to befriend him. Frisk is not the only good human around. But she might be the best candidate to prove that. Dayna was much better at befriending others instead of her. It was already surprising to herself that she hasn't stumbled while talking to these people. They were all so kind and easy to talk to. Perhaps that was the reason.

She approaches the skeleton cautiously. He was sitting beside an open window. The breeze blowing in had the tan fur of his jacket swaying. He looked shorter while sitting, she noticed as her eyes trailed over his features. His canines were cool. Two upper fangs on the left and right

which stood out from the other teeth which were straight and blunt. Dayna would be jealous. Even though her fangs were pretty neat already.

Curiosity told her to see how sharp those were. But that would be breaking boundaries for acquaintances and even friends. She smiled faintly and walked away so she wouldn't look like a creep by hovering over him. She sat down on the couch just as the door to the house opens and in comes the taller skeleton.

The curly bob haired head poked out from over his skull. "SANS YOU LAZY BONES! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WHEN THERE IS A GUEST OVER." His loud voice surprisingly didn't wake the said skeleton up. He only grunted as if barely registering the noise. Papyrus sighs and placed the kid down. She knelt to their level and smiled. The child hugs her around the waist and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. "Um...are you my new belt?" She felt them nod against her side and chuckles.

"TINY HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU CLINGING TO THE FLOWER HUMAN?" Flower? She remembers how they first met and smiles. She earned herself a nickname already. Krissa felt herself suddenly being picked up and spun around. He holds her out as she tries to get her bearings back. "YOU ARE SMILING BETTER BUT YOU STILL HAVE ROOM TO IMPROVE!" what? "PUT ALL YOUR HAPPINESS INTO THAT SMILE..."

* * *

She was silent as she just stared. How did he know that she was bottling up her emotions, or at least trying to. Fine. They were monsters so maybe they will not judge her. Opening the lid to that bottle, she poured the feeling back into her heart. The child lets go at last since they were dangling by her waist. "I... will try."

"VERY GOOD. NOW LET US HAVE SOME CHEERFUL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!." Krystal was carried to the kitchen and when she looked over, she saw that Sans had woken up and was just laughing with frisk. Laughing at her an her predicament. Undyne returned and caught her in a headlock right after being set down. Her free hand was held out. "Hand it over PUNK!"

"What?"

"Your phone! I wanna be in touch with ya or i'll be forced to hunt you down." Krystal handed over her phone and tried to not be offended by the snort of laughter the fish gave. But then she said something. "A flip phone? Don't you guys have touch screen stuff now?"

"I'm not very good with newer technology. It gets confusing, how rapidly people continue producing new programs. A phone and a device to get email is all I need...which is still just my phone."

Undyne stared at her for a long moment and then looked down some. "Nice choker. You wear that often?" She asked, changing the subject for her. Unfortunately it was another rough topic

about herself. Krystal smiles faintly and touched he black ribbon.

"I do." Papyrus came out with the spaghetti and thus ended the conversation. She sighed in relief but shivered. Turning her head, she saw sans staring again. When she took a bite of the food, she froze. Her eyes flickered hesitantly before becoming their happy ruby color.

They won't judge.

They won't judge.

Please don't fear me...

The tall skeleton leaned over the table. "WOWIE! YOUR EYES ARE DIFFERENT! IS THIS THE RESULT OF MY SPAGHETTI?"

Oh thank god. He wasn't afraid. Tears pricked at her eyes and one ran down her face. "Th-this is amazing. I'm happy. It's like my heart is being warmed up." She took another bite while tears were still falling. Undyne looked at the human and then to Sans. They needed to have a talk later.

"AND YOUR EYES?"

"T-they... change different shades of red depending on my emotions." She murmured, not noticing that the two other monsters have left the kitchen. She fidgets with the hem of her jacket. "Y-you-re not...afraid o-of it are you?" She looked up at him with scared and cautious eyes. The skeleton was caught off guard by how much the girl was afraid of him hating her for something she could not control.

Papyrus got up and picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.A gloved hand pats her back comfortingly. She needed this. Another person to not call her a demon because of her eyes. Somehow during her hug and crying, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

When Undyne signaled for him, he left the kitchen without a second thought. What he saw was confusing. The captain leaned against the couch, crossing her arms. "Sans, that girl... I know your in your paranoid phase with her right now but...Geez. One bite of Paps pasta had that effect?!"

"yeah. i saw."

"I can't even imagine how damaged it must have been for a little bit of magic to overwhelm her. But those eyes were kinda odd don't you think?"

"yeah."

"AND YOUR EYES?" The two listen to the explanation the human gave and also how she asked

if it frightened his brother. Sans felt tug in his soul that he could not explain. She was being genuine, not asking for pity, just acceptance. Even though she was avoiding questions about herself, he decided to give her a chance. Her eyes change with emotions. She is not that demon. Frisk who had went to their room came down the steps. They watched the interaction with calculating eyes just like his own.

They look over at him and sign, "I trust her."

"you trust everyone kid."

"Not true." They pout at him, making him chuckle.

Papyrus came out with the girl in his arms, tear tracks were clear on her face. She had been crying and for some reason that didn't make him good at all. "I-I'll be putting the flower human in the guest room. She is very tired." The younger skeleton spoke softly for a change s to not wake the human up. Sans watched until they disappeared behind the floor that mad the living room ceiling.

He can feel is paranoia deteriorating. But not completely. Perhaps he should be looking at other things instead of waiting for Krystal to make a move he wasn't positive she'll ever make. Undyne gives him a bonk on the skull before heading to the pool room.

* * *

_**I bet your soooo pleased with yourself.** _

_What?_

**_You were accepted by one person. Good for you. A monster can only care for another monster I suppose._ **

_I'M NOT A MONSTER!_

**_No, you're not. You. Are. A. DEMON._ **

_..._

**_They will hate you later._ **

_..._

**_They are only curious about you._ **

_..._

**_They will get tired of you eventually. Just you wait._ **

_Yes._

**_Hm?_ **

_I will wait. And it will be YOU who will see that you're wrong._

* * *

Krystal woke from her horrid dream and felt the sticky lines of dried tears on her face. The room she was in was unfamiliar. Blue walls and a wooden dresser propped up against the wall opposite of the bed. She blinked a few times as she tries to remember what happened. Oh...She ate with Sans, the kid, Papyrus, and Undyne. Asgore gave her tea. Papyrus fed her pasta...And she felt happy.

It was new but fantastic feeling. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was late. She slept for almost the whole day! She needed to get some more groceries and more soil for her garden. But that will take several trips for the bags of dirt. Food will have to do. Getting up, she walked out of the room. The house was dark and ominous at night. It looked nothing like the warm place filled with joy during the day.

She made it to the kitchen quietly, blatantly ignoring certain noises she heard from one of the rooms. Her face heated up until she was strawberry ed no doubt. She digs around for a sticky note and pen and managed to find them in a drawer by the oven. She was in the middle of writing when she felt like she was being watched. After leaving the note and picking up her bag, she heads outside to begin her trek home.

It was going to be a long walk. That was starting to become clear very early on. She was a little tired still and her feet were dragging. She still needed her food even though she literally went shopping today. She was used to taking more than one trip. Looking in her bag, she saw that she had some room for a few small things before needing to unload at home. Snacks should do it. Then come back for heavy canned items.

Shopping is such a pain. She made it to the town and switched into auto pilot. All she controlled were the choices of cookies and chips before checking out and leaving. "Hey there." Had she mentioned shopping was a pain? Time for one of the reasons to show. There he was, Jordan. He loomed over her with his two sidekicks. The look in his eyes made it obvious he was drunk.

"Pretty ladeee ot shopping? Or ish it the demunn out huntin?" He pulled her into the alley he had been lurking in and caged her against the wall with his arms. "Yu culd beh treeeted sho much bettah if yuse were with meh." A crude proposition. He was a lusty drunk and that immediately made him the worst kind of person to be around women.

Krystal placed her bag down and shoved him back as hard as she can. His lackeys caught her by the arms when she tried to run for it. Jordan growled, his booze smothered breath wafting against her face. She tries to struggle but that earns a punch to the gut. She coughs up some blood.

"Yurr too filthy to mess around with. But not to play wiff. So howz abou' you be our punching bag." With that she is thrown against the back wall. She sighs and looks at them. Her body relaxes as if she had no bones. The torrent of kicks and punches were hardly felt as they use her. She was numbed. Eventually, she didn't know how long, the three had enough and left her alone in the alley to feel the soreness coming in.

For some odd reason, when she stood still, she didn't feel very much pain when hit. Whenever the townspeople want to take their anger out, she always stands still. Only problem was that there was a massive wave of pain will hit her the moment she started to move again.

Krystal groaned and noticed that her lip was split. Her cheek is starting to swell and there will more than likely be large patched of purple and blue. Dayna is going to freak. And nobody wants a freaked out vampire girl to go on a rampage Looks like she'll be calling in sick for a few days. She limped over to her bag and continued home. It will be best to save the rest of her shopping for when it's healed.

The girl made it home ad immediately dropped dead on the couch, surrounded by silence. Silence that wraps around her body like a constricting snake, coiling tight around her throat. She digs out her music player and presses play for a shuffle of all her songs. As the silence was shattered, her eyes drift shut.

She was going to hurt in the morning. But now she had to deal with her

**_Are you seriously still doing that?_ **

_Yes._

**_Why do you never fight back?_ **

_No point. It will only cause me more trouble._

_**Idiot**._

_Mhm. Anything new you want to add for once?_

**_._...**

_Good. I need to sleep._

* * *

When she woke up, her whole body felt like it was made out of frozen steel. She whined as she forced herself up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to shower badly. Dirt covered her clothes and skin like a murky second layer. Krystal stepped into the tub and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up while she undressed.

The shower was a pain with her injuries. Every time she ran the sponge over a bruised or a spot near her ribs, she would cry out. After the washing was done, she fished out a first aide kit and began bandaging the bruised areas in order to hide them. She will need to wear long sleeved

shirts for a while. It was autumn anyway.

Krystal wrapped a towel around her body and stumbled out to the living room, ready to make a call.

Only to find someone waiting there.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Dayna knew something was up when Krissa never answered her phone yesterday or came to work this morning. So now she was storming towards the forest cabin where her friend lives. When she got there, she was surprised to find that someone was already there. A tall fish woman with blue scales and red hair.

"Heya! You need something from Krissa too?!" Dayna shouted before she got closer. She was totally chill with monsters. Thought they were super cool to hang out with. The woman tured around and waved somewhat hesitantly. She took that as a signal to walk over. "What y' want with Gemstone?"

"The punk left her phone at our place. A friend told me where her house was."

"Oh! Neat-o. I'm Dayna, was wondering if Krissa was alright. The phone explains things." She turned towards the door ans placed her hands on her hips. "So how shall we enter? Normally a bust the door in."

"Same."

The two women look at each other. "Together." They spoke in unison.

"One..."

"Two...."

"KRISSA HOLY FUCK!" Their feet kick the door in with a bit more force than either were expecting. Dayna looked around and sighed. "She must be in the shower, can hear the water running."

"Damn, I was hoping for a great reaction."

Suddenly the water had stopped and out came Krystal. Her arms bandaged and towel wrapped around her dripping form. She froze when she spotted them.

* * *

 

She was doomed. Dayna narrowed her eyes while Undyne's widened into a full yellow circle. "What the hell?" Was all the wish woman could say as her human friend grabbed her by the uninjured shoulders and started shaking. "Who do this! Who dared to hurt my Krissa!? Was it that Jordan douche bag again? Huh?! HUH!?"

 

Undyne stomped over and looked at the bandages more closely and then her gaze moved to the healing cut on her face and the red ring around her neck. It was scarred in the center of the line while the rest was a permanent mark. Krissa looked down to try and hide it. "That guy who threw a rock right?" She growled.

"Y-yeah. I went to go shop but.... He and his friends were drunk and they were in my path. I'm....going to go get dressed."

Krystal hurried to her room, grabbing her choker immediately and wrapped it around her neck. She picks out a pastel pink halter top with puffed sleeves, a white ankle length skirt, and sky blue cardigan. She passed on wearing shoes since she was not leaving the house any time soon. She didn't want any monster or human seeing her all banged up. It made her look weak, feel weak.

Waiting. She will simply wait for them to heal. Wait for things to get better. She stepped back into the living room where Dayna wasted no time on hugging the life out of her while also avoiding her injuries. Krystal let her get the hugs out before sitting down on the couch. She brings her legs up to hug close to her chest.

"Um.... Why did you come here Undyne?"

"You forgot your phone in the guest room." She tossed the said device onto the cushion beside her. "Bet you needed that."

She huffs a small laugh and picks it up. "Thanks. How did you know where to find me?"

"Tori told me she met you at your house. So..." Tiger Lily. A smile pulled at her lips but faded when Undyne grabbed her shoulders. Worried that her eyes changed, she shut them. "Oh! Wait I didn't meanta scare you. I haven't said this yet but, changing eye colors is COOL!"

Dayna laughs and pats her on the back. "C'mon gemstone. You can't think everyone will hate you like the humans in our town." Her eyes narrow at the fish lady. "Riiiiight?"

Undyne splutters for a second and quickly nods. "Of course PUNK!"

Krystal relaxes and the afternoon visit drags on longer than it was obviously meant too. She made them some hot chocolate despite it being mild fall weather outside. Dayna had to leave earlier for a gig. She was currently washing dishes while Undyne went on and on about the underground life since she asked an hour ago.

It was nice. She didn't have to hum or play music to fill the deafening silence. She didn't realize that her plate was completely clean until the monster poked her head. Damn she's tall. Blushing, she placed the platter down. "H-hey Undyne?"

 "Sup?"

 

"I met your friends and they all are nice but...." Undyne raises a brow, an almost challenging look in her eye. "I-it's not that I am racist or anything but one of them confuses me."

"It's Sans right?" A nod. "Yeah, he confuses a lot of us still. But don't let him get to ya. He isn't trusting with humans and he's very protective of papyrus. I think your one of the good ones."

"Do you think I can understand him eventually? Be his friend?" She didn't wat to be given the cold shoulder.

"SURE! You gotta give it your all!" Her phone rand and she takes a look at her screen. "Woah! I'm soooo late! Gotta go. You better visit again Krissa!" With that, the fish woman ran out of her house. She finishes washing the dishes and sets them aside to dry before slipping in a pair of sandals. Perhaps a walk to the buttercup fields would be good for her.

Her feet carried her out the door and into the woods. When she arrived at the clearing covered in golden blooms, she saw nobody around. Moving past the first clearing, she follows an old dirt trail nearly grown over entirely. Over fallen branches, around rocks and boulders, she reaches her second sanctuary.

Ruins.

All over this place lay the remains of stone houses and small huts. More golden flowers have bloomed both around and within the buildings. Such evidence of war or withering history could hardly look so beautiful to regular people. Some would also label it creepy. Krystal climbs on top of a crumbling well, leaning against the loose wooden post that remained of the thing that always held the bucket up.

"It's such a beautiful day outside." She muses as she listens to the sounds around her. Birds singing and the leaves rustling. For some reason they stop. Odd. Her eyes are getting heavy. maybe she should take a nap. The breeze picked up and blew through the thin cloth of her cardigan. The chill makes her shiver. She ignores it and tries to fall asleep.

A shadow passed over her, possibly a cloud. It didn't move on though. She huffs, opening her eyes to glare at whatever was blocking the sun's warm light. There stood the skeleton. Which one? Sans of course. He is the only one to be silent like that. He didn't seem to notice here there yet and was simply blocking the light by accident.

She slowly slid off the well and onto the grass, making a move to crawl away. Though she wanted to be friends, she was NOT expecting to do that immediately after making that promise to herself. Well, it was more like a resolution.

Her hand pressed into a jagged stick on the ground, causing her wince. "Ouch-" She slaps a hand over her mouth but of course it was too late. Cue looming shadow over back. The clearing was silent. Did the animals stop making noise because of Sans? Krystal looked over her shoulder and gave a stiff wave with a crooked smile. "Er....S-salutations."

 

"what brings you here?"

"Isn't that what I'M supposed to say? I was here first." She sighed. He shrugs and looks around. "I'm surprised you keep finding these places." Especially when I'm in that said place. She added silently.

Sans stares at her before speaking again. "you could say that exploring new places just comes.." Dramatic pause. He's going to... "nature-ly." Yup. She huffs a laugh, shaking her head. Krystal falls onto her back and closes her eyes. "what are you doing?"

Funny. He hasn't asked about her bandages at...oh right. Cardigan has long sleeves. "Taking a nap. You interrupted my earlier attempt."

"sorry?" She can imagine him lifting the ridges that formed his brow. The shuffling of grass told her that he was sitting or laying down as well. The sounds returned, singing the peaceful melody. She smiles and rolls onto her side. "you really like coming out here huh?" Did he not intend to let her sleep. Oh well. He started the conversation.

"Time stops here. I have told you before that everything slows. Time, for me, is shown by moving things. Cars, people walking, the sun crawling across the sky. When I sleep out here, everything stands still. I don't need to see the sun. Logically it doesn't stop of course. These ruins are proof enough of time moving forward even out here." She was rambling again. Exactly like before.

Sans chuckles. It's real. That genuine and warm laughter he used during their mini pun-off. She wanted to hear more of it. She wanted to be the cause of it and have him enjoy her company like she does with him. Her face was starting to feel incredibly warm right now. As friends! Just friends! Geez. She nuzzles the flowers and wills her mind to be still. Sleeeep. That's what I wanted to do in the first place.

* * *

 

It took a whole week and a half for her wounds to heal and she can finally get back to work. She has gone to the mansion for tea every so often. Thankfully she had some long sleeved shirts at her disposal. Undyne is now barging into the shop just as often as Dayna is. Aside from species, they could be related. She was watering the displays when Jordan passed by, leering at her in his usual fashion.

Krystal ignores him and goes inside for her next task. "My what a brute that boy is." Bailey mumbles from where she leans on the counter. "You okay Ruby?"

She hums her response while putting bags of seeds into different shelves. It's nothing new to her. The curly brunette opens a box of Halloween decorations and begins picking out the ones she wants. Krystal walked over and picked up a plastic skull. She giggles and pulls out a full body model. "Sans and Papyrus." She puts them down beside each other. "What are you going to dress up as this year?"

 

Bailey pulled out a vampire door sticker and walked over to windows to start hanging orange lights. "Hm. I was thinking of being a witch."

"You're witch every year."

"True. What about you?"

"I think I want to be a fairy or...." a demon? "an angel." If she were to dress up as a devil, the townspeople would only tease her more about her eyes being perfect for the costume. Maybe she should get colored contacts to make them stay normal. She heard that their uncomfortable though.

Bailey flicked her forehead, causing her to startle. "Your eyes are dull. Stop thinking sad thoughts Ruby." She was given a small side hug before being left to decorate more of the shop. Krystal finds a skull mask and puts it on before looking into the mirror that sits on the desk. "I'm the Grrrrrrrreat Papyrus!" She mimics the tall skeleton while posing just like he does.

She giggles to herself and moved to take it off when a voice sounded from behind her. "heh. wow bro, you got shorter."

Krystal squeaked and stumbled back into a stack of crates. She quickly turned around to catch them before even balancing herself which led her to falling with them. She was grabbed by the arm and everything seemed to freeze. The crates stopped moving, a blue cloudy mist surrounding them. Turning her head, she saw Sans there, right socket completely black while a blue and yellow flaming ring glowed in the left.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Low buzzing filled the quiet room along with the charged air making her hair stand on end. This must be magic then. It was such an intense feeling, almost as smothering as silence. His eye lights returned to normal before they shifted down to look at her. He lets go quickly when seeing that she was stable. Ah. He isn't one for physical contact. Not with her at least. He had no problem with his friends in Monster Town.

For some reason it stung her. "Heh...Sorry about that Sans. You startled me. I didn't even hear the door chime."

"'s no problem pal." He mumbled. He sounded a bit disoriented. That was understandable. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. She should say something. This silence was so awkward. Krystal picked up a fallen yellow rose bud and held it out. "what's this for."

"J-just take it. As a t-thank you." She murmurs and when he takes it, she can feel his phalanges brush over her skin. Be still you stupid heart! Why are you getting so flustered!? She hurried to the back room and didn't give her boss any mind. The door chimes and the bohemian dressed woman breaks into a string of laughter. "W-what?" Krystal stutters.

She smirks and shakes her head, still laughing. "You like him don't you?" 

 

Did she?

"No!" Her face is on fire.

"You do! Oh my god I got to tell Vampy."

"Don't! How would you know if I do when I don't know!?"

"So it's a maybe?"

"UUUUUGH"

More laughter and teasing followed. She didn't mean to get so flustered around the monster. It was just her embarrassment of nearly falling that made her blush. Not the intense look in his sockets when he used magic, or the feeling of his rib cage against her back, or the firm grab on her arm, OR how bone felt on her bare skin.....

Oh god! She IS getting a crush on him. She just wanted to be his friend and understand him. This is far too many steps up the stairs that she was planning on going.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an official tumblr. Still working on some of it but I am basically just drawing stuff and putting it in separate pages.
> 
> http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/

"There is a seventy percent chance of rain and even some thunder storms today Carrie." The handsome looking forecast speaker states with a plastic smile on his face as she eats her breakfast. 

When she finished and began cleaning up, her cell phone started ringing. She numbly answers the annoying device. Whoever it was didn't have a musical ringtone yet. "Yellow, Hello."

Her ear is met with a loud cackle. So this must be Undyne. "Heya PUNK! So the gang is going into the city today for a fair. Wanna come? You can bring your two human friends!"

"By gang you mean-"

"Me, Alphys, The queen....oh I mean Tori, Frisk, Paps, and Sans." Her heart did a funny little flip in her chest at the last name. Ugh. You hang out with a guy and his friends for a week or so, bump into him in your favorite secluded locations, and seeing his magic, all leading up to you finding out your falling for him.

Way to go Krissa. You don't even know if he thinks of you as a friend. He was cautious with humans. Back to the topic, She liked the city. Nobody knew her there. No ghost stories from the town ever traveled to the city. Even when some of her fellow neighbors worked in some of the places in the city itself. Not every one restricts themselves to the familiar roads of their birthplace after all. 

Undyne's voice brought her out of her daydreaming. "You still there."

"O-oh yeah! I would love to go. I forgot that that is was open. There is something I'd like to show you guys there anyway." 

"Sweet! Come to the house at 10:45." Krystal glanced at her clock and saw that it was already ten. 

"I won't make it in time!"

Her voice was more distant from as if pulling away fro her phone. "Papyrus! Get Sans to pick up Krissa!" Her face lit up in a fiery heat.

"N-no. He doesn't need to come get me. I'll run or..."

The pregnant pause made her anxious. The following chuckling even more so. "Oh. My. God.....I ship it! Can't wait to tell Alph about this. Fuhahaha." Good lord what has she started. How did she even know? She only didn't want to cause him trouble. "Sending lover boy now."

"W-w-wait Undyne! I'm not even-" 

"yo."

"-dressed...." Shit. Okay brain, keep your filter on and try not to flip out. Nice and calm. She bit her lip and murmured into the cackling phone. "I hate you Fish." Krystal hangs up and hung up. The skeleton behind her was chuckling at her dismay.

He sat down on the couch in the living room, grinning. "you need a moment?" He asks, gesturing to her blue pajamas. She nodded, face still burning like a million suns. Fuck my life. Filter...don't say it out loud. 

Hurrying to her room, she shut the door somewhat loudly though she tried softening the impact. She picked up a green embroidered top with a white skirt and her sandals. Taking some hair ties, she gathered her hair into two low ponytails at the base of her head. Her gaze drifted to the unused bag of makeup she had lying on the end table of her bed. A thin layer of dust had gathered on it. Should she use some?

Nope. He will notice the change. Hair is enough for now. She walked out, crossing her arms when she saw Sans snoozing away on her sofa. Geez. Her cheeks tinged pink as she hesitated to touch him. Her hand hovered over his shoulder a moment before gently shaking him.

The monster grumbles and rolls onto his side, forgetting how small her couch is in width compared to the ones at the manor, causing him to fall onto the floor. "ow."

"Sorry. I-I tried to wake you but..."

"nah 's cool." He sat up and looked at her, her face imidiately feeling warm under his gaze. It's one thing when a human has eyes she can get lost in but those sockets were deep as an abyss. She pulls her eyes away and fidgets with her shirt hem. "you sure like green a lot."

"Yeah. It's a spring and summer color but I like it. Blue, white, yellow, green, pink, purple. All of those colors I like. So many people wear red during the winter and the leaves are red in the fall.... That color is what I don't like the most."

Sans was staring at her as she rambled. His eye lights were dimmer. "your eyes." He concluded.

She nodded and looked at the clock. "We need to go if i'm going to be able to call Dayna and Bailey in time." He nodded and stood up, pulling her towards himself by the hip. Oh god. Oh god ohgodohgod. Deep breaths. "U-um w-w-what are-"

"i'm taking a shortcut. hold on tight Red." Ugh. That nickname. She wrapped her arms around him and bellow his rib cage. Her face was directly in front of his collar bone. He may be tall like most monsters but he might be the closest thing to normal human height. How was she holding him if there was air in the abdomen region anyway? Before she can ask, the world fell out from under her and her throat let out a loud scream. Her arms tightened instinctively.

Her voice went everywhere and nowhere. No echo of a room and no sound drowning her out. It was nothing. She could hear faint whispers and she tried to block them out. It was scary and thrilling all at once. When there was finally air around her and floor beneath her feet, she let out the breath she was holding. 

She tilted her head to look at Sans, watching the magic flame in his socket die down. When he looked down at her, his body tensed before he pushed her away. Harder than necessary. The sudden aggressiveness made sense when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Crimson orbs staring back and slowly fading with her fear. 

A painful stab of realization went through her heart. He hated her red eyes too. Well. That's okay. Just don't feel anything too much. Easier said then done. Sadness was already growing. Burgundy. Funny how she knows exactly what colors match what emotions without looking in the mirror.

Undyne ran up and squeezed her muscular arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Hey! You gonna call the demon?"

"demon?"

"S-she m- Undyne! Air!" She was released, allowing her to gather herself. "She means Bailey. They met the other day. I think she's the only one that met her so far." Krissa mumbles and took out her phone to start calling her friends. Dayna was more than happy to join them and Bailey had the day off so she said yes too. "The answer is two for two. Shall I text them the address so they can come here?"

Undyne gave the thumbs up as she started digging through the coat closet. The autumn cold must be bad for her scales. It was actually warm in comparison to most days. "A lovely day outside. Perfect weather for a friendly outing." Asgore came down the stared wearing a pink polo shirt and jeans. Looking every bit like the dad he is. He smiled gently at her and placed his massive paw on her head. She has grown fond of the fatherly gesture.

She texts the address to Dayna since Bailey already knew the address from the order Asgore placed. Frisk is the next one to join the group in the living room. They run up to her and she scoops them off the ground. The young human giggles with glee as Krissa spun them around. Frisk was always kind and patient with her as she struggled to open up, They never asked anything personal. So for she can manage talking about her interests and her friends. Simple to tell stories about with facts.

When she put them down, her eyes drifted to the flower pot they somehow placed on the ground right before she caught them. Flowey hasn't spoken much to her. He seemed unsure of how to interact with her for some reason. She smiled at him anyway and waved to Alphys and Toriel as they came down. Knocks sounded at the door right before it was kicked in. 

"Dayna! It's one thing when it's my house but this is rude!" Her purple pixie hair was streaked with white along side blue now. Interesting.

"They lie with the Fish Wife. I'd think they were used to it."

"Are you a fish?"

"...Evolution pictures show we used to be."

"But are you a fish?" She asked again, voice holding a sterner tone.

"No.."

"Are you Undyne?"

"No."

"Then what will you not be doing again?"

"Kicking the doors in."

"Good."

The short rockstar crossed her arms, huffing out her dissapointment. She gasped when her eyes locked onto the flower monster. "Oh my god! Look at this guy!" She lifted Flowey up in the air, beaming like a lighthouse. "What's your name?"

Said flower smiled sweetly. "Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

 "Oh that is too precious."

"Now put me the fuck down you imp!" The plant hissed but Dayna just coos more. The doorbell rings and the whole group turns to see Bailey standing there, eyeing the fallen door. She sighs, no doubt already knowing what happened. 

Toriel clapped her paws together, long tail shifting to the side. "Alright everyone. There is quite a lot of us so we will need to take multiple vehicles. The three ladies can ride with me, Asgore, and Frisk. Everyone else take the red car and the second van. 

Dayna grinned. "Daaaamn Daniel. Back at it again with the white vans."

Krissa pulls her cheek and sighs. "No vine stuff."

"Buuhrt...."

"No." 

The ride to the fair consisted of small talk. Asgore was getting to know her two friends quickly. Toriel connected with Bailey over their love of plants. Krystal watched the scenery pass by as they traveled out of the monster town, outside of her own town. The trees were still green in most places despite the grass giving way to the fall rye. 

Frisk plays with her hair playfully, bringing her attention back to the car. The flower was stuck in the kid's crossed legs, grumbling over things. She didn't know why he was always to angry each time she saw him. Though he acted milder with Frisk. 

Krissa ruffles their fluffy bob and giggles when they clap their hands to show joy. They were so adorable. It didn't take long for them to reach the fair grounds. A clearing of beach land beside the shore. Frisk unbuckled from there seat and scrambled to the window. Their eyes were glittering with awe as they looked over the sparkling ocean. "Enjoying the view Frisk?" She asks.

They nod there head rapidly before gesturing with their hands. "It's pretty!" It took some time to understand Frisk in the beginning. Her mom had taught her the basic words when she was around the same age. Asgore pulled into a spot with the others following suit. The kid climbs out of the car and scrambled up Papyrus like a tower. 

She picked up Flowey's pot and got out of the van. He looked up at her and she smiled back. He huffed, turning away.  Guess he still wasn't opening up to me yet . She thought while waiting for her friends to join the monsters. Dayna was beaming like a lighthouse. "COLORFUL HUMAN! I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK SOMETHING."  Said human looks up expectantly. "YOUR APPEARANCE IS ODD. ARE YOUR EYES NORMALLY SO RED AND TEETH SO SHARP?" Frisk looked down from the tall skeleton's shoulders with interest. 

"Eh, my eyes are fake. The color is anyway. My teeth a naturally sharp because.....I'm a vampire!" She grins, making chomping motions. Bailey rolls her eyes. "Pffft, don't mind these two girls. They're non believers."

"Vampires are not real."

"Neither were monsters now."

..... Bailey couldn't say anything against that. 

Flowey brought her attention away from her friends when he spoke. "Chara, Why do you keep touching me petals?" He growls. Ah, that name again. He was the only one that keeps using it. Frisk had explained that Chara was an old friend of his and that she looked almost exactly like them. If it made Flowey feel better about openning up, she didn't mind.

Was she? She looked down to she that her thumb was indeed stroking one of the velvet petals. She let go and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I love the feel of flowers. It's a bad habit. Sorry for being a little rude." Sans taps her on the shoulder and points up. Frisk had their arms out to take the flower monster. 

Krissa found herself drifting behind the group as they all made their way to the gates. Her eyes looked at the pairs of feet and her mind wandered elsewhere. Her boss noticed this and fell back to hug her from the side. "Did you take your medicine today?"

"No. I didn't feel like I'd have one of those days. None of those signs. I think it's just a passing episode. I will be better once we start having fun." She returns the hug before getting into line for ticket bands. The sun rays were getting warmer on her back as the morning progresses. Krissa watched as the monsters discussed plans. 

Toriel claps her paws together. "We will meet in this area every two hours to check in. Split into groups and don't get separated."

"Yes, mom." Krystal lets the joking phrase slip before she had a chance to think about. Her heart tugged painfully hard in her chest. Her eyes widen when she realized that despite the intent, she had meant those words. Toriel has been like a mother to her ever since she started to visit more. "S-sorry I, I uh....." She spots a familiar bathroom sign and turns to run for it.

A large gentle paw rests on her shoulder. She looks up cautiously at the tall monster and swallows. "Child. It is alright if you wish to call me mother."

Her heart swelled. "R-really?"

"Of course Krystal."

She nods and follows frisk. She had no choice since they grabbed her by the hand. Sans followed behind as the only other companion. Bailey called out saying she will catch up after going to the restroom. Frisk signs that they would be at the yoyo. It was the ride with swings. Krysta got up on the seats and clasped the chain around her skirt and looked behind her at Frisk and ahead of her where Sans sat.

He was looking at the machine at the center with interest. The arms of the ride start lifting as the center rotates. A bubble of laughter leaves her throat as she feels air hitting her face. She yelped when the arms started tilting up and down. She couldn't see Sans' expression but he could hear his chuckling. The deep sound was warm and full of mirth.

The ride ends and Frisk is already trying to drag her off to another ride just as Bailey caught up. They went on mostly small rides. Teacups and other spinning things. "Sans. There is a big top ride up ahead. Don't freak out about it though."

"why would i freak out?"

"You'll see." 

Bailey grins and follows her up the ramp into what indeed looked like a giant top. The inside was lit by florescent lights in the colors of pink and green. People were lining up against the walls. Each in front of a dark black panels. Sans looks at the one he stands in front of and then at a man doing a handstand. 

The ride starts up and everybody leans into their respective panel. The skeleton jolted when he realized he couldn't move. "Is this... Gravity magic?"

She struggled to turn her head towards him. "Nope. Science and engineering is what makes rides work. We'll start spinning so and don't be surprised about the magnets shifting. The top has to balance itself when it tilts." Krissa explains. She squeaks when she felt the ride begin to spin. It's exhilarating not being able to see anything but the darkness and flashing lights around her.

Frisk was grinning with silent laughter while she and her boss squealed. There was a rattling sound coming from the monster beside her. The whole experience made her laugh until the ride came to a halt and the bones stopped rattling. She giggled at the ridiculous reaction his own body had to the movement. 

"You okay Sans?"

"er... yeah. i'm picking the next thing. after rattling me up, it's only fair that i exact revenge." Oh boy.  He leads the three humans through the park, eye lights scanning for the perfect place. Frisk looked like they couldn't wait to do whatever it is. "there." He points one phalange towards a spook house. Fuck. No.

Krystal turned and tried to leave but frisk yanked her towards the building with the strength a kid should not have. Bailey sighed remorsefully. "Frisk. I think you should cover your ears once you go in."

* * *

 

Sans didn't know what to expect. He wasn't going in there. Human decorations were, for lack of a better word, disturbing. Watching the two women go in wit frisk, he leaned against the wall to take a nap when a familiar voice called out. "Hey bonehead!"

"sub dyne."

"Where's Ruby and the punk?"

"inside."

"In this haunte-"

"HOLY SHIT! NO NONONO. FRISK GET AWAY FROM THE MUTATED RAT."

Undyne's eye widens like a complete circle. "Was that...."

"FUCK." A yelp and a scream. "WHERE ARE THEY FUCKING COMING FROM?! THERE ARE NO DOORS!" A long and louder scream. "I. AM. DONE."

He didn't need to wait long for the younger, now crimson eyed, woman coming out the other door without looking at them as she stormed off. Frisk came out afterwards being held by Bailey as they shake. Undyne stopped gaping long enough to ask, "Those shouts weren't Krissa right?"

"They were."

"But she's so....UUUUHG....Nice and sweet!"

Bailey chuckles, handing Sans the kid. "Well... Krissa hates being in those houses and watching horror movies. She gets the mouth of a sailor when she is scared. We should probably go find her."

They split up to go looking, promising to still meet up with Toriel at the front at the designated checkup time. Sans could usually feel out someone's soul wavelength but hers was so quiet. She can be anywhere. Lost in the louder waves like a raft in an ocean. He was passing some game stalls and food stands when voices caught his attention. 

He put the kid down on a bench, telling them to wait. Frisk was a bit out of it. Most likely they were getting tired from all of the excitement. A deep one was saying something he couldn't make out yet.  Another two voices have a whispered conversation to each other. "Maaaan, did you see those tits? Who she fooling, dressing all modest and shit."

"Richy just gotta work his magic tongue to get the slut coming back with us."

This so called Richy begins speaking again. "What is a pretty lady like you doing alone? No friends with you to have fun? Well if you don't mind, we can keep you company. Maybe even have an after party." This felt wrong. The way the man's voice was low and husky with lust irritated him.

His soul burned with the next thing he heard. "N-no I... L-l-let go...." Krissa's voice was shaking and warbled with a cry. He was having none of it. With a snap of his fingers, he appeared before them, blocking the three men from seeing her crying face. One look showed that the shade of her eyes were even brighter than when she left the spook house.

And for once, he wasn't unnerved by the color. 

She isn't that demon child.

She was a defenseless human.

One his soul demanded to protect.

"hey there pals." He grinned as they pales from the sight of him. These humans were barely taller than him. One was even shorter. "you three....  ** w a n t t o h a v e a b a d t i m e ** ?" He growls darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobia
> 
> New drawing for this chapter have been added  
> http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/

"hey there pals." He grinned as they paled from the sight of him. These humans were barely taller than him. One was even shorter. "you three.... **w a n t t o h a v e a b a d t i m e ?** ”

His voice sent a shiver up her spine but that didn’t stop her from clinging to the back of his blue coat. Looking up, she saw cyan blue flames swirling out of his left socket. They lick at the side of his skull.

“Damn, she’s a monster fucker.” That ame made her flinch back in disgust. They are calling her that just because a monster is saving her? Heat bloomed across her cheeks and she pressed her face into the thick cotton stuffed material of the coat. “Gross...how would that even work?”

Another growl shook the ribcage beneath the layers of clothes and the faint buzzing of magic registered in her ears. Electricity had the hair on her arms standing on end. Her body shook again. But not from fear. She couldn’t describe it. This overwhelming feeling was...powerful and strong.

“What the hell are those!”

“scram… or prepare to get dunked on!” The men hurried out of there as if they were on fire. She risked a look at whatever scared them. Two hovering dragon skills were on both sides of Sans. Rings of blue and orange light make up the irises inside oval-ish sockets.

They were kinda cute.

Unfortunately they dematerialized out of existence before she can pet one. Sans turned around and she made sure to look down so he didn’t see her expression. “Th-thanks. I was trying to cool off but….got… cornered.” She hugged herself, nails digging into her arms.

He sighed just as Frisk ran over with Flowey in their arms. “The brat wants to play games now.”

Krissa nods and smiles at the child. “Sounds like fun. Watch it Frisk, I’m a master at balloon darts.” She leans close and her grin turns devious. “You determined enough to beat me?”

“oh you shouldn’t have said that.” Sans chuckles.

She felt like there was an inside joke being said since the three laughed, leaving her clueless. They found the games and arcade section easily. She locates the darts and pays for four sets of darts. Flowey looked at her in confusion, to which she shrugged off.

Frisk went first. They hit only two balloons. Flowey manages to use his thin vines to throw the darts. Krissa stepped up at the same time Sans did. “Prepare to lose.” She picks up her first dart, turning the single red fletching upwards. She pulled her hand back and flung the dart forward. The balloon pops and the dart sticks to the center of the target that was painted behind it.

Sans threw his and it got the same result. He glanced at her, his eyes challenging. It was on. She launched another dart and it hits bulls-eye and once again, Sans’ dart does the same. “How?” He shrugs and fires the rest of his darts along with her. Bulls-eyes all around. “Uuuuugh!”

The lady in charge smiles nervously, probably sensing the rivalry growing. Frisk was more determined as ever to win and didn’t stop until they got one target. The group walked away with a plastic crown for Frisk, a Jamaican beanie for Sans, and for Krystal she got a fox hat.

It was orange with black ears and white insides. A triangular patch of white made the muzzle area and black lines made the squinty eyed face of the fox. It was absolutely adorable. “Want to go again buddy?” She asked Frisk. “Perhaps we could find a prize for Flowey here.”

“I don’t need any of that childish stuff!” He hissed.

“Easy buttercup. I just don’t want to leave you out.” Frisk points at a box that every kid was familiar with. The dreaded claw machine. “Um… We will come back to that…..No Frisk….Fiiiine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. Let me go first to show just how impossible it is.”

Krystal puts a quarter into the slot and watches as the claw comes alive. Her eyes scan the stuffed animals but then spots it. There, on top and oh so reachable, was a light blue and green bear. She checked to make sure it wasn’t a care bear or anything before moving her claw over. The meal grabbing device descends and lock itself around the head.

Up

Up

Slip

And….drop.

She growls and hits the glass. “C’mon! It was right flippin’ there! I rarely get a prize so accessible like that!”

“oh that is dia-claw-ical.” The skeleton behind her was snickering. She assumes the pun was meant to sound like diabolical. Bit of a stretch.

“What?”

“tell ya later.”

She doesn’t give up on the bear. Again and again the claw descends onto the stuffed animal and again it drops her prize. The glass might break if she punches it anymore. Or not. She wasn’t exactly a strong person. She can hear Flowey’s bored grumbles. The claw descends once more and grips the bear by the arm. It wasn’t a good place and will most likely

Krystal pressed her forehead into the glass in defeat, closing her eyes.

Thunk. She looks up to see the bear not among the animals anymore. DId she really get it? Pushing the flap open, she saw the bear, reaching out with the stubby arms asking for a hug.

She gladly accepts and hugs the fluffy fuzzy toy close, spinning around. Her eyes tingled, telling her that they shifted colors to a gleeful ruby. Flowey sucks in a breath, making her look at him. “What is it buttercup?”

“N-nothing! Idiot! Who gets so happy over a toy at your age?!” He barks. Frisk pulls one of his petals, making him hiss.

She blushed and looked away. “Well you see now bud? This game is impossible. Let’s just go to…” She glanced at the clock. “Oh shoot! We need to meet up with Toriel.” Krissa picks up frisk and placed them on her shoulders before following Sans who had already started walking. “What did you mean earlier? About the machine?”

“the way you grab the prize matters. weight distribution. of course children and unknowing adults playing the game wouldn’t get it so the park gets all the coins.” He points up like someone getting an idea as he spoke. She noticed something she hadn’t before. He wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. He always had them tucked into his pockets so she rarely sees his hands.

Were his hands warm? Or were they stone cold? She can’t ask that specifically. He looked good in a beanie. Gah, stop it Krissa! The group of their friends come into view so she places Frisk back on the ground, chuckling when she felt one of Flowey’s vines clinging to her. He’s definitely like a kid.

Dayna ran up and tackled her down to the ground. “Woah! Easy there vampy.” The shorter woman jumps off and then looks her over.

“Ooooh. Nice hat!”

“Thanks. We three had a competition in darts. Everyone got hats except Flowey. Nothing could fit him.”

“Rad! Alright, Time for more fun!”

The group parted quickly, eager to continue the fun. Krystal was somehow left alone again. Forgotten in the rush. She smiled and walked down the path to find a building she was familiar with. Mirror House. Pushing the door open, she enters the confusing maze. Nobody liked these things anymore. Her parents did though. They took her through this hall of reflections every time they came to the fair.

She walked and walked. The hall had black colored walls and floors. Much like an abyss. A dim glow caught her eye. She follows where it lead, bumping into mirrors here and there until she found the source of the glow.

Standing amongst a circle of mirrors was a child. Around ten years of age and hovering off the ground like a ghost. They glowed like a night light. Krissa made out details of the child through the yellow light. A green and yellow striped shirt, short light brown hair and skin pale as snow. The child was transparent like a ghost.

Krissa blinked and the apparition was gone. “That was odd.” She made her way to the exit. When coming out, she decided to find some food.

“yo.”

The sudden voice ripped a shriek out of her throat. “Sans! Don’t do that!” She didn’t even hear him approach.

“couldn’t resist. where ya headin’?”

“Food. Perhaps some coffee too.”

“felt the need to espresso yourself?

She covers her mouth to hide a growing smile. “That was bad.’

“bitter not be lying to me.”

“Stoooop.” Krissa groaned as he continued making jokes of similar calibre. They weren’t even coffee related by the end of it. She orders hot chocolate instead of coffee when she saw it was an option. Sans got the same just to try it.

She eyed him when he sat across from her. “No adding ketchup. You’ll ruin it. “ His hand that was moving to his pocket froze, making her smirk. She had seen his odd addiction plenty of times at the Dreemurr Manor. She pulls some toffee out of her dimensional box that Alphys was so kind to give her. It removed the burden of carrying a bag or purse. It was an Honor to be trusted with monster tech with how risky it is to just hand it over to a human.

It would be bad if someone tried to use it against them. She watched as two pieces of golden wrapped candie materialized in her hand. “Magic is incredible.” She murmured and handed him one of the pieces. “Drop that into your hot chocolate. It gives it an amazing taste.”

He unwraps the toffee and plops it into the thick brown drink. “so what were you doing in the mirror house?”

She sips her mug before answering. “It’s where my parents always took me when coming here. I would get lost on purpose so they would try and find me. They would worry so much and run frantic through the maze.” She looked down into her steaming cocoa. A tiny smile pulled at her lips.

“were you close to them?”

“Depends.” She takes another sip. “Try the cocoa now. The toffee should be melted and mixed in.”

He did and his eyelights grow in surprise. “huh. this is pretty good. how did you come up with this?”

“Science!” He rose a brow ridge at her. “I experiment with food a lot. One day I dropped the candy into a mug without knowing and when I took a sip, I liked it. Great things can come from accidents.” She drank the rest of her drink now that it was cooled off.

She waited for him to drink the rest of his too. Her eyes drifted to his teeth, glimpsing the double upper canines one side and the pitch black void that made the inside of his mouth. “see somethin’ ya like?” Oh god she was staring! Her face heated up and she quickly looked away. He was sticking his tongue out at her. A. TONGUE! A glowing, flipping, blue tongue.

Krissa stood up. “I-I was just waiting so I can return the mugs.” She grabbed his and brought both dishes to the ordering counter. Her face felt like she shoved it into an oven. Why the hell do I find his teeth of all things attractive?

In the corner of her eye she saw a head hovering over her shoulder. “you just gonna stare at the cups all day? if you aren’t careful...you’ll get mugged for sure.” She jumped away to be at arm’s length away. “did i scare you...out of your skin?” His grin was crooked, like a smirk instead of a grin.

“I hate you.” She grumbled. “Come on. We still have an hour to kill.”

“try eating a clock.”

“Why?”

“it’s time consuming.”

She walks off. “Nope.”

“c’mon buddy, pal, chum. just tryn’a cheer ya up.”

“Nope, nope. I am noping out on the nope train to nopewhere. Noooope!”

That earned herself a string of laughter. He had a nice laugh when it isn’t a chuckle. It’s a sound she wanted to hear more of.

She came up to one of the games that should not exist during cold seasons but does. “Welcome to the dunk tank.” Something seemed to light up in his expression. Some friends were lining up in front of them. One went into the tank willingly, obviously someone lost a bet.

One friend, a boy, threw his given baseball and immediately dunked the victim. Now it was her and Sans’ turn. He looked really eager to try this out so she opted to be the victim. “you sure?”

“It’ll be fun! What’s a little bit of temperature shock gonna do to me?”

She removed her shoes and sat up on the loose seat over the water. She felt steam on her bare feet, telling her that the water was heated. That was good. She looks up at Sans who was given a baseball. Raising her hands she shout/sings, “Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!” She was laughing at the end right as she heard the ball it the pressure panel.

Water surrounded her immediately. Her sandy brown hair, now darkened, swirled around her face. She took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the water. Through the window of the bucket, she waved at Sans before coming up for air. The temperature outside was deathly cold now that she was wet. “Whoooo that’s brisk!”

The game attendendant offered her a towel when she got out of the bucket. It offered some cover against the wind. Her gaze drifted upwards to the sky. Grey clouds have started to form. Heavy with forming rain.That wasn’t good. She forgot about the news forecast.

“We need to gather the others.” He rose brow ridge, silently asking for an explanation. “Weather will get bad and the rides will need to shut down for safety reasons. I doubt our fluffier friends would want to get drenched too.”

He chuckles at that and follows as she heads to the meeting spot. The wind is colder now that the sun was being blocked out, sending a violent shiver through her body. The towel doesn’t help.

A sudden weight was placed over her. She looked to the side and saw the blue material and greyish white fur of Sans’ coat. It was warm from his...body heat? It didn’t matter. With a smile, she took off the towel and slipped her arms through the sleeves. “Heavy.”

“hm?”

“N-nothing.” She looked around and saw Toriel reading a book with Asgore. Gosh they are so cute. Like every regal fantasy couple in a perfect fairytale. The maternal nature they both share created a calm atmosphere no matter where they are.

The monster woman’s ears shifted before she turned her head. “Child? Why are you returning early?”

“It’s going to rain soon. We should head home before the whole park does. Less traffic.”

Asgore nodded and took out his much larger cell phone, texting a message. She zipped the coat up all the way, the collar covering her chin. The skeletal owner snickered. “What?”

Sans smirks. “you look ridiculous.”

“Not my fault all of you are bigger than humans. Almost all anyway.” She grumbles, pulling his hood over her head. “But...I guess I do look like an eskimo huh?”

“eskimo?”

“A member of an indigenous people inhabiting northern Canada, Alaska, Greenland, and eastern Siberia, traditionally living by hunting and by fishing.” Her face flushed a rosy pink color. “I watch a lot of discovery channel, NatGeoWild, and documentaries.”

The group gathered and quickly left the park after becoming aware of the situation. She watched the sky get darker and darker as the rain prepared to pour down on the land. Ominous and foreboding were the vibes she always got from this weather.

Frisk must have noticed her unease since they crawled onto her lap and hugged her midsection. They really were a sweet kid. She pets the curly brown bob and laughs at the curls that spring back up. They looked like a fluffy pompom. In the distance, thunder rumbles. She hugs Frisk back.

The pathway into the forest was coming up. “Drop me off here.” The car stops and she gets out, turning to wave goodbye until the vehicle disappears. Papyrus waved when passing by too. Almost crashed due to him using both arms. She smiles at her loud and cheerful friends that all seem to shine brilliantly like clusters of stars. The day of fun has ended. Memories and two momentos were her prize.

When she turns around, the deep shadowy forest welcomes her and the lonely house with defining silent rooms awaits at her home. It didn’t matter that she had these new friends there. In the end she was alone. In a house with no pictures on the walls and tables.

She sighed quietly when she got to her clearing, opening the door of her house. Lightning flashed behind her, she fell to her knees and covered her ears, a scream escaping her throat.

Kriss quickly shut the door and sat against the wall. Her heart beats erratically in her chest to the point that it was painful. The house provides no comfort.

**You’re alone.**

**Always alone.**

**Isolated in a place…**

**Where no one can hear you cry….**

She shook her head, trying to will away the bad thoughts. Another flash of lightning made her squeak but the sound was drowned out by roaring thunder. She bites her lip and pulled the fur lined hood over her head. Her trembling hand grip the material at her shoulders as she hugs herself tightly.

**Alone…..**

* * *

Sans noticed a few things near the end of the trip. Krystal was looking more anxious and flinched a few times when there was a loud noise. He doubted she knew she was doing it.

That conversation over hot chocolate was vague. But it was the first time she was talking about her personal life. He didn’t need to ask any questions, she just….told him. It was such a small piece but important to finish the final puzzel

When did he get so interested in this human? He only really tolerated the kid. The Bailey and Dayna women were alright but they were more open. Bailey’s aura was green. A bright and clear color. As green as lush grass. Dayna was orange. Dimmer than a younger soul but intense either way. It explained how she was so blunt, much like his brother.

But her….

She still remained a mystery. Her soul was still burried deep inside. Blue. During her attempts to get the bear, he had caught a wisp of something. It was faint and can hardly be considered a glow at all. But he swore that it was blue. Which shade, he didn’t know.

He walked into his room, feeling uneasy. Krystal had been dropped off and Pap made sure to say goodbye. For some reason her smile was false and not meeting her eyes. He grabbed a worn blue hoodie from his many piles of clothes. It was thinner and made of cloth. The hood part grey and just like his coat, the rest was blue. He pulled it over his white sweater just as lightning flashed across the sky outside.

His soul gave a painful tug. He didn’t understand why though. He placed a hand over his ribcage. When Lightning flashed again, there was another tug. Maybe he was sick. He left his room and wandered down the steps to find Tori in her usual spot. Knitting in one of the loveseats.

“Sans? What is the matter? You look pale, not that it isn’t normal for you.”

Chuckling, He sat beside her. “i think i’m sick tor.”

She set down her knitting supplies and tilted her head. “Why is that?”

“my soul is acting strange. it kinda hurts and stuff and it only- rrk.” He winces when that tug was felt. Thunder from outside rumbles. “-only happens in time with the lightning. we had storms before so i don’t understand why it’s doing this.”

She taps her chin with a claw. “Hmm… it only happens when lightning strikes? Then and only then? Have you been sleeping enough?”

“yeah. i’ve been sleeping fine tor. a lot actually.” He huffs in annoyance as it keeps occurring. Frisk walks into the living room and crawls onto Toriel’s lap, staring up at Sans.

“I’ll have to look into some of my books to see what is going on with you.” Toriel says while putting her arms around Frisk, hugging them close.

The child grins, pointing an accusing finger at him before signing _“Maybe you are afraid of storms just like Krissa is!”_ Sans rose a brow ridge at both the new information and at how they know that. He watched as their face turns sad. _“She’s afraid and doesn’t have anyone at home...Sans? Will you go?”_

“why me?”

 _“You are the only one who’s been in the house other than undyne so you can teleport.”_ They fixed him with a determined stare.

“fine, fine… i will.” He snapped his fingers, eye and phalanges sparking with cyan magic right before he vanishes.

Toriel returns to the room, book in hand which she was reading a page of. “I found a book that has something on what you’re going through Sans--” She trailed off when realized that the said skeleton was not in the room anymore. “My child, do you know where he went?”

 _“I told him that Krissa was alone and he was the only one to get there fast enough and not get wet since he’s been in her house.”_ They grin, the expression mischievous but with a mix of concern for the other human in their eyes. They then sign as an afterthought, _“I ship it.”_

She shakes her head lightly. “I suppose this will have to wait till later. How does some butterscotch pie sound?”

_“Yummy!”_

* * *

 

Sans found himself in the dark house. No lights have been turned on. A flash of light illuminates the living room and he sees a figure near the door by a window. He steps closer. The figure lifts its head, a pair of glowing red eyes meet his sockets.

He hasn’t seen them this bright before. Another flash and a tug in his soul, he sees her flinch. Her body curls further in on herself and the trembling she had gets worse. The fur of his coat looked wet from tears.

“yo. buddy, you okay there.” He cringed at the horrible choice of words. “nevermind. obviously you’re not okay here.” He sat down in front of her and placed a hand on her head. “ya don’t gotta be alone. fighting fear is tough if you don’t got the support.”

She lifted her head again and stared up with such sad and hopeful eyes. “that’s it. look at me and focus on my voice, not the stuff outside.” He pats her head. “close your eyes to not see the flash.” He placed both of his hands over her ears. “deep breaths now.” She does as told, breathing in and letting out a long exhale.

He talked her through the relaxation techniques. Eventually he saw that her breathing evened out to the familiar pattern that accompanied breathing. He chuckled and looked around, picking out the door that was most likely her room. He lifts her up, the hood of his coat falling off her head, revealing the tear tracks staining her face and the puffy red rings around her eyes.

“sweet dreams red.” He mumbled quietly while laying her down on the king sized bed. It dwarfed her size greatly. She hugs one of the five pillows stacked up against the headboard. Her fox hat was pushed slightly off of her head. Maybe he should stick around for the night.

Afterall, her couch is pretty comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hi!  
> http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/

_All around her was white. Or maybe it was gray. There was no telling if she was in a room or a never ending expanse. She had a interesting perspective in this dream. She was bodiless. There was only air when she looked down._

_“How curious.” A lilting voice of a child spoke._

_She turned around to see a kid standing in front of a little girl around the same age. The girl was curled up and crying. The other kid was the one she saw in the mirror house. They crouched in front of the girl and tilted heir head._

_When the girl lifted her tear stained face, she saw that is was her younger self. “W-who are you?”_

_“My name is unimportant.” They reach out and cup her face. “So strange. It’s like looking in a mirror.”_

_“Your eyes…. Their red like mine!”_

_“I suppose they are. I wonder…” One small hand drifted to young Krissa’s chest. A faint glow emitted. The child chuckled. “It seems we are different here.”_

_“Your going away!” Krissa gasped once noticing the child’s body was fading._

_“Because it’s time to wake up… my reflection.”_

Krystal opened her eyes to see her bedspread. The plain white cover blanket dotted with purple flowers stitched into the material. Her eyes blinked a few more times to clear the haze that sleep had cast over them.

What happened last night? The storm…. Sans came to her house. The memory made her sit up quickly. Was he still here? She hoped he….left? Stayed? God, she didn’t know. Krissa dragged herself out of bed and looked down at her clothes from yesterday. There was no way he was still here. She changed into a large grey t-shirt that went to the middle of her thighs. Just in case, she slipped on some knee length denim shorts.

She combed her tangles out and put on her new hat that rested beside the pillow she was hugging. Hey, she was a cuddler. Sadly she couldn’t sleep without something in her arms. Her preference was anything soft or squishy like a pillow. She kicked off her shoes to let her feet be free before she walks out into her living room.

No skeleton in sight. She sighed, feeling almost disappointed. It’s irrational. It wasn’t like they were together. She passes the kitchen archway. “mornin’.”

“Sweetsexybaritone!” She shouts, putting a palm over her chest and one over her mouth. Sans was standing by the stove, fidgeting with the dials. A pan was over the fire and some mix on the side next to a plate with one pancake already there. “Why….. are you cooking?”

He shrugged and used a measuring cup to pour the batter onto the pan for the new pancake. “i would go home but after looking around, i saw you had a bunch of stuff in the pantry. didn’t know when you were gonna wake. wasn’t sure how exhausted you’d be when you did.”

**Why did he care?**

She shook her head and opened a cabinet and grabbed a pill bottle when she was sure she wasn’t looking. Walking to the bathroom, she fills a small paper cup with water, using it to down the dose. Her issue wasn’t bad. It controlled the depressing thoughts that always force their way into her head.

Placing the pill bottle under the sink, she walked back and saw that the pancakes were all done and sans was helping himself to a stack. She tears off a piece from her plate as a sample. She shudders. “Indescribable!”

“hey!” He placed a hand over his chest in mock offence. She laughs and turns on her radio and T.V. She was comforted by the sound of music and voices immediately. “hey. i can’t help but notice the lack of photos. aren’t humans big on decoration?”

She had forgotten how curious he was. She didn’t want to go deeper into her past so she walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a scrapbook. Friends were safe. She sat on the couch where Sans flopped down over the cushions. “I keep some in here. I guess I didn’t want anything on the walls. Nail holes are not attractive.” Krissa turned to the first pages. There were pictures of her as an eight year old with Dayna.

Her friend was chubbier and her long black hair was a frizzy pink streaked mess. She had her edgy style even at that age. The two were standing there arm in arm in front of a school. Krystal however had her shoulder length hair unevenly cut as if she did it herself and bangs covering her eyes. One can barely make out the reddish brown orbs peeking through the strands. Everything about her screamed SHY. A blue ribbon was tied around her neck just like her choker.

“huh. you and her are such opposites. edgy and blunt versus pastel and quiet.” He traced the blue ribbon on her picture, obviously wondering. She turned past a few more elementary photos until she came across one she didn’t remember putting there.

She moved to shut it but Sans grabbed her wrist. He gently slid the book into his lap. There, standing in front of two mounds of fresh dirt with twin stone slabs, was her. A girl with her back turned to the camera. It was a pretty day and yet the picture held a sense of sadness. She doesn’t remember who took the picture. Very few showed up that day.

Sans’ eyelights lifted to look at her face. “how old were you?”

“Almost nine. This house was meant to be mine once I turned eighteen. They left me their house too. It’s where I left our photos and anything reminding me of them. Any time I can live there. But the silence this place has is suffocating enough. I don’t need another empty house.” She curled her legs up to hug them.

“sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything. I knew my parents for one year. That was the happiest time of my life. I’m thankful for those memories.” She reached over and turned the page on her scrap book for him. “High School is when I started making memories again. “Dayna brought me back to reality. Bailey saw me looking in at the shop a year later and gave a part time job. I’ve been waiting ever since.” She leaned back, picking up her remote and flipping on Netflix. Sadly the current selections were all oldies for some reason.

“for what?”

“Don’t know yet.”

Sans bumped her with his shoulder. She felt oddly comforted by it. “do you hate all things red?”

“No. I like red foods. Autumn has pretty leaves and… uh….” She looked to the side. “Why do you ask?”

“found a neat place while exploring the forest. you showed me the ruins-”

“Technically you found me.”

“now it’s my turn.”

He stood up from the couch and held out his gloved hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her up. Her face ignited once he pulled her close. A shortcut. That’s all this was. It didn’t help her heart though. It was beating so hard, he could probably feel it against his ribs.

She closes her eyes and the floor drops from beneath them. Her feet landed on crinkling grass. When her eyes opened to see that they were standing somewhere in the woods. The sight was extraordinary. All around them were red leaved trees. The color so rich, it looked like there were hundreds of apples. A leaf fell into her hands when she reached out.

The name of the tree came to her after seeing the oval shape if the leaf. The red and deep orange colors were like stains of paint. “Black gum tree. You'll get crimson, orange and even purple leaves growing on this tree during the fall. If it’s a Wildfire, then the colors will remain in the start of spring.” She scratched her neck sheepishly after speaking.

“nerd.”

“Shut up!”

“do you have work today?”

“Bailey gives me time off after a storm. Loud sounds make me jump too easily when i’m rattled-” She glares lightly when his grin grows. “No, that was not a pun simply because I’m talking to a skeleton.”

“okay, okay. i’ll leaf you alone.” Krissa groans, throwing some dirt at him. “awe. did someone rake up on the wrong side of the bed?” She growls and shoves hims by the shoulder. “hey it’s rude to shovel people.”

“Sans…..”

“watch ya gonna do pal? ground me? that’s pot a bad idea actually, skeletons take dirt naps all the time.”

“I’m leaving.”

“let me take ya home at least.”

* * *

 

Sans ended up staying longer than expected. Looking back at where she was now, crouched in the fresh mud by one of her bushes and getting her hands coated in earth, he snaps his fingers to take his shortcut home.

The house was mostly empty around this time with Asgore running the embassy in the city, Frisk being schooled, Paps at his new job, Alphys working in the new labs, and Toriel was teaching. Undyne was a security guard at the embassy where the labs and monster archives were.

He should be working his hot dog stand in the park today but after the visit, his exhaustion took over.

It was a few hours later when Toriel woke him up. “Sans. I believe we need to talk. Come to the study.” She walked to the room that was out off the way from all the others. Sans followed quietly, the serious expression on Tori’s face was making him anxious.

Was something wrong with him.

When the door shut behind and the lock clicked, the goat woman held out a book with a page corner turned. He flipped to it and skimmed over the words. Te more he read, the tighter his ribs felt. None of this should be possible.

He decided to voice just that. “this isn’t possible for me tori. not for me and paps.”

“Sans…”

“no! this is wrong. the book is outdated o-or something!” He frantically swings his arm, throwing the old book. “it isn’t possible.”

“And how is it not possible? You and Papyrus are monsters just like everyone else.” She rose a brow, placing her paws on her hip as her long tail flicked agitatedly behind her.

Sans turned away, lights flickering out in his sockets. A flash of a memory plays in his mind. “it just isn’t tor. trust me…. i know.”

He leaves the study and his friend alone by taking a shortcut.

* * *

 

Krissa was confused. It was a week after the outing and storm. She hadn’t seen Sans around a all. When she goes to their spots in the woods, he never shows. He hasn’t dropped in at the shop and when she goes to the manor for tea with Asgore and Toriel, he was always not around.

Every day she would go on her walk to the buttercups (which were now all gone in this weather) or the ruins. She thought she may have missed him or he was in the other location so she mixed up the pattern, still no Sans.

During her alone time at home when she watches T.V or reads a book, she was always expecting him to just pop in at any moment. He was one of the friends she has grown closest to.

At first she thought he was just busy. But one day Frisk told her that he just left when they said they saw her coming. Her chest ached at the realization that he was avoiding her. Had she done something wrong?

She would normally ask her best monster friend Undyne but she was away for some kind of vacation with Alphys since two days ago.

She bit her lip as she scooped up dirt from a back and buried a lily seed inside a pot. Was he leaving her just like her old friends? Her eyes stung and the soil gains a few dark dots where tears fall. Bailey stepped into the greenhouse. Seeing the state of her friend, she knelt down. “Honey?”

Krissa flinched and placed the pot on the shelf while wiping her eyes. “S-sorry. I have a few more…”

“Go home dear. You are in no condition to be working. I doubt tears is a good choice to water plants. Visit Toriel. She’s usually a good counselor. I’ll drive you.”

And she did. Her chest hurts even more just by looking at the familiar building. She shuffles to the front door, raising a hand to knock weakly. She waits while her boss drove off. She didn’t say a word when Asgore led her inside, afraid that her voice would crack. She was sat down at the dining table.

She fidgets with the tablecloth. “Hello Krissa!” Toriel called out as she walked into the kitchen. She hummed quietly and nodded her head in response, her fingers still twisting the material this way and that. Asgore set down a cup of tea for each of them before sitting in his large chair.

The monster woman grabbed a half eaten butterscotch pie from the fridge. She smiled kindly towards her. “Would you like a slice?”

“Y-yeah. That would be nice.”

“Asgore?”

He lifted his head to his wife. “Yes Tori?”

“Would you like some pie as well?” Toriel asked while gesturing to the pie. He smiles softly and nodded.

“I would never pass up the offer. Your pies are the best treats to have among friends.”

Krissa took a sip from the tea. The warm magical drink filled her aching chest and the floodgates opened. She covers her face, curling up as she sobbed.

“My child? Are you alright?” Toriel placed a comforting paw on her back.

Sniffling, she looked up with dull burgundy eyes. “I...I don’t know what I did wrong!” She cries as Asgore moved to place his paw on top of her head. The usual gesture she loved so much. “He was so nice and showed me a pretty place and made me pancakes. He kept bad things from going on in my head. He’s my anchor.” Krissa knew she was babbling. Se blamed the magic food for making her spill.

“He? Who is ‘he’ child?”

“S-sans...it’s been a week and he hasn’t spoken to me. He’s always gone right when I arrive.” Her chest hurts just thinking about it. “I like him but I didn’t think it would hurt this much to be ignored. I-I was used to being alone.” She rubbed her dripping eyes furiously, trying to stop the flow.

“Ssssh it’s alright. It’s alright.” She spoke softly in her motherly tone. “How about I call Sans and get him over here so you can talk about this. Or you can stay with us for a while.” Her paw continues to comfort her.

Krissa closed her eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath. “I think...I need to take a walk. I’ll eat the ie later. Sans lives here so…. I don’t want him to feel troubled by me being around.” She got up, leaving the building.

Her feet carried her into the woods. By a struck of good luck or cruel irony, she found the red leaved trees. More tears fall and she decides to simply cry her heart out into the bark of one of the beautiful masterpieces of nature.

When there weren’t any more tears left, she slid down, curling up between the large roots. She hummed to herself. The sound croaking like a rusted door hinge. Her hum manifested into soft words.

 _“I sense there's something in the wind_ _  
_ _That feels like tragedy's at hand_ _  
_ _And though I'd like to stand by him_ _  
_ _Can't shake this feeling that I have_ _  
_ _The worst is just around the bend_ _  
_ _  
_ _And does he notice my feelings for him?_ _  
_ _And will he see how much he means to me?_  
I think it's not to be

Her hand traced the wood, thumbing over the rough bumps and shallow crevices. She changed the tune. _  
_ _  
_ _Under a tree at quarter three, I had some hope in me_ _  
_ _But life was taken from me, but I did not feel peace_ _  
_ _I made a vow within my gown that love will come to me_ _  
_ _but then he came and seemingly I had been found_ _  
_ _  
_ _What will become of my dear friend_ _  
_ _Where will his actions lead us then?_ _  
_ _Although I'd like to join the crowd_ _  
_ _In their enthusiastic cloud_ _  
_ _Try as I may, it doesn't last_ _  
_ _  
_ _What is this, a painful twist, is this a bitter kiss?_ _  
_ _There’s so much life left in his eyes, it should not end like this_ _  
_ _My dreams were slain, my face was stained with memories of my pain_ _  
_ _But peace still came, I'll give him the same, and I will be okay_ _  
_ _  
_ _And will we ever end up together?_ _  
_ _No, I think not, it's never to become_  
For I am not the one”

Her eyes drifted closed. The grass was so comfortable, she didn’t want to leave. A final tear escaped her eyes as they shut completely. She barely registered a sky blue butterfly landing on her hand. The bright color in the dark was almost like a glow.

* * *

 

Sans sat at his stand, mind far away from him as was the case for some time now. It was impossible. There was no way he could have one. It went against logic. He and Paps weren’t like the others. Every time he saw her, he felt conflicted. He hated it.

Chalking it up to trying to protect a new friend is what he’s been doing up till this point. She was always attracting trouble on her own. Krissa was far from being able to defend herself.

He stayed away but that seemed to put him in a bad mood. The ringing of his phone jarred him from his thoughts. He picked it up and held it to the side of his head. “pun hotline.” He answered.

“Sans.” The normally warm voice of toriel ws icey cold. “Is it true that you have been avoiding Krystal?”

“dunno what you mean tor.”

“You know exactly what I mean. The poor child came to the house and she broke down. She told us you haven’t spoken to her at all.”

“Krissa…. Broke down?”

She sighed on the other end of the phone. “Yes. She took one sip of tea and started to cry.”

“...damn it. look, i’m sorry alright? I’m still not sure about all this. trying to get my thoughts straight ya know?”

“I think you should go visit her. She needs to see you. So pull yourself together and talk to her.”

“...” He sighs. “fine….after my shift. i’m just...scared tori.” He mumbled the last part under his unneeded breath.

“It’s okay Sans. She’ll forgive you. You don’t need to be afraid of this.” Her voice was much calmer now.

“bye.” He hung up and sighed deeply. How was he going to make up for this mess? Buy her flowers?  “tori you have no idea…..” He continues his shift until the afternoon. Technically he could have left earlier but he was taking his time to think of what to say.

He packed up his stand before taking a shortcut to Krissa’s house. The house was messier than it was when he was here last. He started searching for the human. She wasn’t in her room or the kitchen. Not watching T.V in the livingroom. He noticed the trash can having a large amount of tissues. A book on the couch had dots of slightly darker paper, water spots.

His soul contracted at the idea of her crying in this house alone. Since she wasn’t here, he checked the ruins next. She wasn’t hiding in any of the fallen buildings so he checked the buttercup field. He still didn’t see her.

Calling Bailey’s number, he took a shortcut to the town to search more. The phone was picked up. “Hello?”

“is krissa at the shop?”

“No. I told her to go to the manor and not come back to work for a while.”

“okay, thanks.”

“You better make up with her.” So many women were threatening him today. He still had one last place to check. He snapped his fingers and dropped into a clearing. The world was shrouded in moonlight. He walked around the many trees.

Something eventually caught his eye. A shocking splash of bright color. He walked towards the speck and found Krystal sleeping. The color he spotted were a few butterflies perching on her hand, hair, and shoulder. The image was serene and peaceful despite the tear stained cheeks she had.

He had no idea how long she’s been here so he shooed off the winged insects and lifted her up in his arms. He shortcuts into her living room and brought her to her room. A sense of deja vu ran through his head.

The woman shifted when he laid her down. Her had was gripping his sleeve. “P-please…” She whimpered in her sleep. “I’m...sorry.”

And if that didn’t make him feel guilty as all hell, the tear that followed sure did. She was shivering from the cold. He looked around and saw a large shirt on the floor. It was a navy blue, plaid, collared shirt. It was male attire. He didn’t like it.

He sighs. It’s becoming increasingly evident that he liked her. Not because of the new information. He had gotten to know her. Krissa was quiet, patient, kind, and a nerd for flora. She loved the outdoors and didn’t take the world and time for granted.

“i’m such a dumbass.” He grumbled to himself. He pulled the covers over her with his magic as he positioned her head on the pile of pillows. Just like before, her hands found something to hug. This time it was the colorful stuffed bear he may or may not have used magic to get for her.

Sans walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He picked up the scrapbook that was still out on the coffee table. Flipping to the grave picture, he went to the next. There was a large gap in the ages. Skipping to what looked like eighteen years of age from just….she had said nearly nine.

Her hair was longer but her bangs were cut the same as they were now but hiding some of her eyes. It was tied to the side and draped over her shoulder. The next page had a picture of Dayne and Krystal again. Her hair was unevenly cut short. The two teens looked beat up and disheveled. Her hair was cut unwillingly. The rest of the pictures were more high school memories. Her hair had been fixed to look like a short little bob falling just below her ears.

Closing the book, he walked to the bookshelf. Her house was bare when it came to pictures but belongings can say a lot about a person. She had some interesting titles.

Flower meanings

Symbolism

Spirit animals

History of wicca

Animals of Oregon and Washington.

Plants and Purposes.

Herbalism.

Herbal remedies.

Dealing with depression.

Some of them he was expecting. His hand ghosted over the books. Spirit animals? Wicca? Depression? He knew she had some problems with people but not to that extent. He saw a smaller book tucked away.

Legends and Myths of old Ebbott.

Huh. Maybe monsters weren’t all forgotten after all. He picked it up and started reading. The war was written in here. Sans was so caught up in reading that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Sans?” A soft voice croaked behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com/

“Sans?” She asked, seeing the shadowed figure of a Skeleton. He closed the book and turned his head, eyelights meeting her wary orbs. Why was he here? Why was she home?

He let out a breath, closing his eyes. He seemed to be in deep thought so she didn't want to say anything. Tense silence coiled around her. Sans finally opens his sockets, dots of light hardened and grinning corners of his mouth down. It looked wrong somehow. “sorry.”

She blinked at him.

“i didn’t mean to push you away. something came up that, really rattled my bones. didn’t want to drag you into until i got my head straight. still don’t but… sorry.” He held out his hand. “think we can be frie-” She cut him off with a hug.

“I’m so glad.” She sniffled. The tears came back but for a different reason. “I thought you hated me and left.”

He patted her back awkwardly. “of course i don’t. so please…. stop crying.”

“Sorry. I’m just so relieved.” Krissa rubbed her eyes. He hesitantly reaches out and places his hand on her head. She looked up to see him closer. The eyelights were somewhat larger and soft around the edges like a hazy flashlight beam in the fog. There was something there that was new.

Something tender. His focus dropped down to her chest like he was searching for something. It made her feel vulnerable. Her face warmed at the strange intensity he held in his gaze. She shrunk in on herself. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

There was a dusting of blue across his face. Sans removed his hand. “heh. how ‘bout i take you out for burgers? as a better apology.” Krissa smiled and nods happily. He walked over to flop down on her couch. “mind if i crash here again?”

Krissa shook her head and sat on the recliner on one side. “Not at all.” She turned on the TV and switched on Netflix.

“not sleeping yet?”

“I had enough sleep. There’s a guest room if this bothers you.” She murmurs.

“nah. i’m not tired.”

She rose a brow at that. Didn’t he say he wanted to crash here? Why ask if he isn’t going to rest? With a shake of her head, she selects one of her favorite movies. ‘Hotel for Dogs’. Sans watched with interest at Bruce’s, the younger brother’s, inventions did their thing.

The doggy elevator, meal call megaphone connected to a bike, and whatever unimportant gadget he held in his lap for a second interested him. But thin he frowned. “what’s this about the two getting separated?”

“Normally adults only want one kid to deal with if they adopt.”

He hummed and looked back at the screen. The foster parents were making their appearance. Sans rose a brow ridge. “is that hair an actual style?”

“In the 70’s and 80’s poofy was a fad.”

“does bruce always make neat contraptions?”

“You’ll see.”

At this point the sister was being introduced to three pet shop dogs. Romeo the… she didn’t know what he is, Shep the border collie, and Rupert the bulldog. “what the hell is that?” He asks, pointing at the small rat looking dog. Krissa only shrugged at him. Sans’ eye light widened when the scene changed to the broom catapult. Poor Dave got wooden spatula to the face. “Ouch.”

Cue invention montage. Bone treadmills, bruce at a desk making blue prints, and then the finished feeder machine. Next was creating the bathroom machine with a glorious gold fire hydrant that Romeo had the honor to test. Then there was the boop toilet that sends bags of boop into a dumpster outside.

“this kid is ingenious.”

And with a new kid joining the group, they made it their mission to rescue every stray they hear about on the radio. Sans seemed to like this.

“See why it’s called hotel for dogs now?”

“yep.” Sans laughs at the car ride simulator and doorbell game. “oh my god. that’s ridiculous.”

Krissa hummed as she watched Romeo and Juliet chase each other through the hotel. It was one of her favorite parts. Then it was a sad scene. Berney came to tell the siblings about an opportunity to get good parents but they choose to stay for the dogs. As the movie goes on, the happiness turns into sadness. Someone sells out the fact that the girl was foster kid at a party and all the dogs are taken away.

Tears drip from her eyes at how sad it looked when the dogs were shoved into the cages. Trapped and sent to be alone at the pound. The siblings were being separated now, causing her to sob.

She felt a hand rub her back. Sans had a sad look on his face too. Not having it in her to ask, she kept quiet and watched the rest of the movie. It was a family movie so of course it ends happily. No matter how many times she watches a movie, some scenes always get to her.

* * *

 

She can’t remember when but at some point she drifted off. Her eyes open to dawn shining through her window blinds. She got her bearings the more her sleep haze lifted. Beside her Sans hadn’t moved from his position. She on the other hand, had her head on his lap. It could have been a more embarrassing position so she should be lucky. That didn’t stop her face from burning up though.

Krystal got up and made her way to the kitchen. She took her meds and got to working on breakfast. Cheese and bacon omelettes. It was the least she could do as a thank you. After she dished out the two folded egg pancakes, she picked up her ketchup bottle and wrote out ‘sans’ in the thick red condiment. She did the same with hers and writing her name.

Lazy shuffling of feet came into the living room. Sans rubbed the bottom rim of his droopy eye sockets. There were strange indents under them that gave the impression of tired bags. The white of his bones even had a shadowy dark and dull blue color.

She held out his plate and the bottle with her remaining ketchup. “Bone Appetite?”

He chuckled and took the offered items and sat down at the table. She did the same while placing down silverware and cups of milk. She watched him eat with wonder. “Where does it even go?” She covered her mouth when he looked up. “S-sorry! That was rude of me.”

“how ‘bout i answer all your questions at grillby’s.”

“Deal.”

After breakfast she turned on the news. Sans said he only needed to go to work at eleven. She’ll need ask him what he does later. That was still three hours from now. She liked that he was staying around, lazing about her living room with her. It was like how it was before. It didn’t matter if her feeling went unnoticed.

As long as she still had his friendship, she was happy to keep being in his company. And yes, she has reason to believe that she thinks of her as a friend. Who else would barge in to help her get through a bad panic attack.

Sans was reading her Wicca book. Bailey gave it to her when she asked about her always being a witch for Halloween last year. Something about getting her to understand the mystical world of magic believers. Of course, seeing real magic now, Wicca looked like pretend. Speaking of that holiday, it was coming up in the next week. She settled on being a fairy. A butterfly fairy.

Something on the news flashed up to start the next story. Dunwick Oregon… kinda close. She was about to zone out again when the scrolling lines on the bottom said monster. She snatched up her remote and turned up the volume.

“A monster was attacked last night. We are unsure who it was but we do know that the monster called gryftrot was seriously injured after being mugged and jumped. This is one of the many attacks that have been occurring as of late. So far the people responsible are not going towards Ebbot and only staying on the borders.”

“Aside from that news-”

Krissa mutes the T.V and frowns. “Horrible. Three years of peace and now this?”

“gryf was a neighbor of me and paps. It’s either humans suddenly hate us more or…”

“They were biding their time until they were confident enough to strike. Like a cobra.” The dark thought made her stomach churn. The clock on the wall made her jump up. She was still wearing her green t-shirt and shorts from yesterday. She ran into her room and changed into white pants and a pastel pink embroidered shirt. “I have work!”

Krissa tightened her choker and hurried past sans. “Let yourself out, bye!”

How on earth could she forget her own schedule!? She got to the shop with a minute to spare. Bailey laughs at her ragged appearance. “Well good morning to you too gemstone. Sparkling as always.”

“Shut up. I’ll get started on deadheading the bloomed out blossoms before I man the counter.”

* * *

 

_He watched._

_He’s been watching for weeks._

_She, the girl with red eyes was different._

_Her demeanor has changed._

_She was happier._

_Her mask of neutrality has vanished._

_There she stood in the flowershop. Looking content. She was upset for days. What changed?_

_Monsters._

_She’s been conversing with those creatures._

_But that wasn’t all…._

_He will find out._

* * *

 

Krissa yawns after sending a woman out with a pot of poppy flowers. Almost break time. Another costumer walks in. There was only a minute left till break. Damn. ‘Pleasant thoughts and smile you fool.’ She grinned but it almost immediately falters when she sees just who it was.

Savanna. Tall, slender, sun-kissed, and blonde hair saturated with all expensive products that their town had. Cover girl makeup caked her face and her clothes were revealing. Her black lace bra was showing. Just the upper rim, but enough to seem ‘seductive’.

Her sandy blond hair was naturally wavy with curled ends that pool at her shoulders. He bands were swept to the right. She had pencil thin eyebrows and deep blue almond shaped eyes she always thought to be cold.

She sneers. Sometimes Krissa believed she and Jordan were related. A manicured hand with fresh sparkly gel nails slam on the counter. “Hello Krystal. It’s so nice to see you.” She coos in that sickly sweet voice dripping in thorny nectar like a Venus fly trap. That’s the perfect plant to describe her.

With a plastic business smile, she says her equally fake words. “Hello again Miss Whitley. Are you here to purchase anything?”

“Actually Red,” The way she said the nickname with blunt distaste. She liked it when Sans said it like an endearment and not a taunt. “I’m curious. I heard you were involved with monsters recently. How does it feel to be around your own kind?”

Krissa bites her lip, her eyes tingling as they change. “I’m not a monster.”

“Sorry, demon. Better?” Savanna laughed, the sound shrill and unpleasant to her ears. “Better be careful. Your soul well be damned. More than it already is anyway.”

Bailey enters with a scowl across her face. “Are you harassing my employee again Whitley?”

“Of course not. I’m just giving a warning to an old friend.” She turns and walk to the door. “And.. I like your hair. Keeping it short was a good choice. It’d be a shame if something happened to it again.”

Krissa clenched her fist, biting her tongue. Not that she would be able to talk back anyway. She grabbed her phone and got a toffee from her dimensional box. Something sweet should wash away the bad taste in her mouth. She pulled on her coat and walked out. When she stepped outside, she saw Sans waiting against the wall.

She waved though he must have seen her distant expression since his usual grin dropped slightly. “you okay there?”

“Yeah. Let’s just go.”

“c’mere, i know a shortcut.”

Smiling, she took the hand he extended out to her and closed her eyes when he put an arm around her. The blush was inevitable but hopefully he was more focused with teleporting to notice.

The earth drops and her stomach lurched but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a cozy looking diner. When she entered, she was impressed by the homey rustic theme. It reminded her of her grandmother’s cabin.

Booths with red cushions lined the walls and round tables with four to six chairs were scattered about. In the back of the room was a bar. There were monsters and humans as patrons. Sans waved when many of the monsters called his name and greeted him. He seemed popular. Making it to the bar, she sat down at a stool. A long fart sound came from under her rear.

A red blush consumed her face while the skeleton beside her snickers. ”careful. weirdos like to leave whoopee cushions on seats sometimes.”

“I-I can’t… no. Actually I can believe you would do this.”

The bartender walks out from the back room and nods to Sans. The monster was completely made of fire, wearing glasses and was sharply dressed. He could be described as handsome with his tall and lean physique. He disappeared into the back again without a word.

Sans grabbed a nearby glass ketchup bottle and started drinking it. Her nose crinkled as she watched. “That is something I’ll never get used to seeing.”

“me consuming anything in general or ketchup?”

“Both. Oh, you promised to answer that by the way.”

He chuckles and sets the bottle down. “how ‘bout we make it a game? you ask, and then me. no holdin’ back.”

“....Deal.”

“okay. so starting with your, monsters convert food into magic energy. our food is made of magic too so it vanishes quickly.” The elemental returns and places down two plates of burgers. “thanks grillbz.”

Krissa took a bite from hers. Here taste buds came alive with the warmth and flavor. “Wow!”

“heh. so what do you like other than books and gardening?” She looked down. “hey now. i get you don’t like talking about yourself but relax and let go for a bit.”

She sighed, knowing that she really should open up more to her new friends. “I… Like to sing. It’s nice for when I don’t have my music. I was in a choir at school for a little bit. How good are the drinks here?”

“see? not so hard and pretty good. monster alcohol is very different but it’s safe for a first timer to drink two glasses. would you like to try some?”

“Sure. Something with a similar to a pina colada will be nice.” Grillby, who she assumed was the fire monster, nodded his head and started making it. “Hmm. How come I haven’t met you guys sooner?”

Sans looked thoughtful before shrugging. “we pretty much stuck to our own in the first couple o’ years. asgore made sure we had some rights before we started integrating. flowey found the buttercup field and kid wanted to go there. so... you like living alone?”

Krissa shook her head and smiled when her drink was handed to her. She took a sip and sighed from the refreshing wave of coolness flowing into her chest just like monster food did with its warmth. The flavors of pineapple and coconut swirled around on her tongue before dissipating like mist.

She grins at sans, face only a little bit flushed. “Amazing!” Remembering that he asked a question, she coughed into her fist. “S-sorry. No. I don’t like to live alone. It’s too quiet. I need to always have some noise so it didn’t consume me.” Wow. She said a bit more than she liked normally. A simple ‘it gets lonely sometimes’ would have been enough.

Her eyes drifted to where his stomach should be and poked. Her finger was met with resistance. “What gives you shape?”

“magic.” She glares at his amused grin. “seriously. magic sorta makes it to my inner bones are protected. is that a favorite necklace?” He asks, pointing to her neck while she was taking a few swallows of her tropical magic drink.

“I guess. It’s useful so I keep it on.”

“useful?”

“Uh-uh. My turn.” She giggles. The drink was getting to her. “Ish banned topic.”

“huh?”

“No ash-king about it. Now...what job you have?”

Sans snorted at the random fire pun though he was sure it was her words slurring. “eh. multiple. usually i run my own hot dog stand. then i do side jobs. have red eyes always bee in the family?”

She nods. “Grandma had them. It skipped my dad and I inherited it. Never really showed until elementary school. Pushed off a swing by a bully and got upset. That made my eyes change. What’s your favorite thing to do...other than wandering the forest like me.”

“watching stars.”

Her head fell onto the counter and she smiled. “Thought so.”

* * *

Sans watched as her expression change the more she drank. Monster alcohol was a lot like truth serum. People find themselves admitting to a lot of things. He bet she has spoken more than what she usually would.

He didn’t expect one glass to get her drunk. She must not do it often with human drinks. She pokes his shoulder and giggles. Her phone buzzed on the counter and he picked it up to see that it was Bailey. He swipes the lock screen open. “yo.”

“Sans? Where’s Krystal?”

“um…..”

“Sans…”

“i took her out to a diner and uh.. she got drunk. normally this stuff won’t affect a human when they drink one glass.”

She sighs. “Krissa has very low tolerance. Make sure she gets home okay.”

“you’re not mad?”

“You didn’t know.”

She hung up and he looked back at the giggly human woman beside him. Definitely a happy drunk. Should he try asking about her choker again? No that would be taking advantage. Small questions will do or now.

“so... favorite color?”

Krissa poked him again. “Blue. Indigo, navy, sky, cerulean, electric, all those blues. Pretty colors.” He chuckled and scratched behind his skull. “I like….” She stopped and looked at her food. “Burgers.”

He snorts at how ridiculous this turned out. Here he was just trying to get to know her more as a person and now he had to deal with a very loopy human. It could be worse. She could’ve been an angry or sad drunk. She was gripping his sleeve tightly just a little over his hand.

Sans wasn’t one for contact, only touching someone directly when he needed to aside from Paps. Krissa was the opposite from that. She sought out to have something to hold unconsciously.

He’s seen the signs. When she walked, she held her index and middle fingers like a child would to their parent. She hugs her pillows to sleep. She lit up when Asgore and Toriel showed her parental love. This woman craved affection. Wanted it. Needed it. He didn’t know what kind of life she had to have lived to lead up to this subtle desperation for love.

His curiosity wanted him to ask while the alcohol was still in effect but his conscience was saying it was wrong. Him being him, he went with the right choice. Krissa was far to sweet to take advantage of. Her soul will no doubt be a good color if it ever came out of it’s shell. He wanted to bring it out.

The idea made him freeze. This wasn’t his soul wanting it. Souls don’t make a monster feel things. It only guides them. Returning from his thoughts, he saw that she was staring at him. Her gaze was soft and bleary. The magic leaving her system was making her tired. A common side effect.

The back of his gloved hand rushed back a stray lock of hair and watched as her cheek were dusted pink. Her brows knitted in confusion. “Mm?”

“think you’re good ta go home?” She hummed again. An agreeing sound. He got up and chuckled when she closed her eyes. “hey now, no napping. that’s my job.” He dug out his wallet and tossed some cash onto the bar and looked up at the crackling noise. Grillby was staring at him. “what? i’m paying her half. you put the rest on my tab.”

If his friend could raise eyebrows, he imagined he would be doing just that. He holds her to his side before teleporting into her living room. Krissa yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. “That was fun.”

“oh?”

“Mhm. I got to see a new place filled with both humans and monsters. Got to try new food. Thanks for the… outing.” She sat down on her couch and turned on the discovery channel.

He walked towards the door but stopped to glance over his shoulder. Krissa had turned around, a gentle smile on her lips as her eyes sparkles with something that made his soul do funny flip.

That single smile was enough for him to realize…

He has fallen for her... and not in the dusting way. Sans yanked his hood over his skull to hide the blue spreading over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving!  
> And not so happy black Friday. People are insane.
> 
> Anyway. This is the last update for RH this month since I reached my quota. Time to switch out for another story to continue^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with a fish  
> a fish?  
> a monster fish  
> ah, a fish

Work has kept her busy for almost the rest of the month. Everyone has been coming in for last minute pumpkins. Three days till Halloween and she still hasn’t gotten the chance to get her costume ready. She sighs while rolling up a hose. The harsh ring of the bells over the front door signaled the arrival of a very missed fish wife. Girlfriend but the first nickname sounded better.

What she didn’t expect was for the fish to wrap her in a hug and lift her up. “Holy fucking shit! George Clooney in a salooney! What the fuck duck Undyne?!” Krissa was dropped on the ground.

“Wow. I knew you had a mouth when you’re scared but...That’s a wicked bark!”

“Missed you too Undyne. Please don’t suplex me.” After she was set down, she brushed off her clothes. “So why visit me at work?”

“Because WE are going shopping! Bailey says you don’t have a costume. We gotta fix that!”

Krissa rose a brow. “Monsters do Halloween?”

“Hell yeah! We do trick or treating in monster town. Now come oooon!”

The woman just sighs as she is dragged out of the shop. Her boss laughs while waving. “Have fun Ruby!” Traitor. Aren’t employers supposed to keep their workers, well, working?

It didn’t take long for her to be shoved into a car until they reached the mall. She can’t exactly fight off a fish monster who was the captain of a royal guard. Reaching over, she turns on the radio. A song she didn’t know just ended only to be followed with “Live Life by Jesse and Joy.” One she heard in the Book of Life movie. She turns it all the way up as a grin grows on her face.

 _If you listen to the rhythm_ _  
_ _Calling out in the dark_ _  
_ _Can you hear it?_ _  
_ _That's your spirit_ _  
_ _Just follow your heart_ _  
_ _  
_ _So if you're feeling like dancing frequently_ _  
_ _Just tune in the magic frequency_ _  
_ _Don't worry about it 'cause we're gonna, gonna_ _  
_ _  
_ _Live life like it's a song_ _  
_ _So turn it on and sing along_ _  
_ _It's alright if it goes wrong_ _  
_ _Just keep calm and carry on_ _  
_ _On a C note_ _  
_ _  
_ _Do you wonder if the thunder_ _  
_ _Is gonna knock at your door?_ _  
_ _Are you waiting for the day in_ _  
_ _All the lions will roar?_ _  
_ _  
_ _So if you're feeling like dancing frequently_ _  
_ _Just tune in the magic frequency_ _  
_ _Don't worry about it 'cause we're gonna, gonna_ _  
_ _  
_ _Live life like it's a song_ _  
_ _So turn it on and sing along_ _  
_ _It's alright if it goes wrong_ _  
_ _Just keep calm and carry on_ _  
_ _On a C note_ _  
_ _  
_ _Live life like it's a song_ _  
_ _So turn it on and sing along_ _  
_ _It's alright if it goes wrong_ _  
_ _Just keep calm and carry on_ _  
_ _On a C note_ _  
_ _  
_ _Live life!_

“Woah. Didn’t know you could sing Punk!”

Did she? Crap. Krissa blushed and and would bury herself in something but alas, Undyne kidnapped her before she could grab her coat or even her scarf. The mall came into view along with the rest of the city.

When she got out of the car once it was parked. It’s been forever since she shopped for something other than groceries. Maybe she should buy some new clothes. Undyne locates the Halloween store rather quickly and drags her in. There wasn’t many people around aside from those shopping last minute for things.

Undyne stops in an empty aisle before turning on her. “Spill.”

“Huh?”

“Tori told me about what happened while I was gone. Nobody gets that upset. Not even over tea. That’s only a trigger. You like the bonehead don’t you?”

“I-I-I-I don’t kn-”

“Bulshit!”

“Undyne please. There are children here too you know…”

“SO?! I want to know why my friend is crying!”

She looks around for anyone eavesdropping before muttering under her breath. “I do….” Triumphant, Undyne grins and heads off to the sexier costumes with a quiet ‘can’t wait to tell alphy’. No way was she wearing any of those. They’re all so scandalous looking. She turns to the fairy costumes that happened to be in the aisle she was in.

Now that she thought about it, she’ll be trick or treating with the monsters so wings will get in the way. There were many other cute costumes. Her nose crinkled at the red riding hoods and devils. Passing over those without a second thought, she finds witch and wizard costumes. She picks up a navy blue pointy hat with as light blue trim.

Krissa plunks it on top of her head and smiles. Maybe Bailey and her can both be witches. She takes off the hat in exchange of a velvet deep purple cloak before a duller renaissance styled witch dress of the same color. The traditional witch was always better thought the corset and room for more cleavage than she would like might bother her if she didn’t get the hooded cape. Undyne returns with what looked like a lab coat and red glasses that had no lenses in her hands.

“You swapping with Alphys?”

“Yeah! Now let’s go check out!” They do that and once they leave the store, Krissa walks across to one of the clothing boutiques. Specifically one for underwear. “You trying to impress someone?” The tall monster leers.

“No! I just need new clothes. I have only a coat and one out of the only two bras I had broke a latch…. And I need a new one anyway.” She blushed and turned away.

Undyne grinned and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Leave it to me! We are going to make you irresistible! What are your sizes?”

Did she have to be so loud?! A few women nearby were giving sympathetic looks which did not help the ever darkening blush on her face. She murmurs her answer.

“What!”

“34E!” Oh shit, she yelled too. Krissa covers her face crouches down. A man in the store gave a long whistle. “Kill me. Make a magic spear and off me now…” She groans. Undyne has already started her mission on picking out underwear. She goes into the dressing room after telling the attendant to direct Undyne to her stall after

It didn’t take long before she heard a knock on the door. “Let me in Punk!”

“Not on the gloss of your scaly chin chin!” She calls back. “Just toss over the door.”

“Nope! I wanna see this on ya girly!”

Better open the door before she kicks it off the hinges. Once the door was opened, she was bombarded by lacy thin and padded garments alike. She forces Undyne to turn around because she was not going to give a strip show to one of her best friends.

She tries on a bra and underwear set that was pastel green with dark blue lacing around the top rim. It didn’t cup her fully so nothing will peak out of low cut shirts. Not that she’d wear any. The fish wife turns around and grins wickedly. “That’s hot.”

The one comment ignites her face again. “Can you leave now?”

“What are ya afraid of? You look good!” She turns Krissa around to face the mirror. “The whole reason for this is to feel pretty on the inside. Of course monsters don’t need help with that fuhaha!”

Krissa turns to the corner and switched out bras. This one was hot pink with black lace and the matching set of panties rested with the others. “Because all monsters are nice and don’t care about how they look?”

“That and it’s what we have inside that counts to us. Souls.”

“I only heard about those in a vague sense on the news that first year. Embodiment of everything someone is and that humans have them too. That’s all though.” She looks down at the pile and raises a brow. She lifts an ensemble by the hanger.

Dangling from the handles was a silk satin pink nightie with a v-neck and hem lined with magenta lace. She gives her friend a look. “Why?.... Just why?”

“Just try it? I hear it’s really comfortable.” And breezy. She much liked sleeping in the large collared shirts. She even sleeps in her t-shirts and shorts when she was too lazy to change. The smooth material material was nice to the touch but will do nothing for the cold. It was pretty though. Like a princess’ nightgown.

“I’ll take this one only and the two matching sets. Now shoo. I need to get dressed.”

After shoving the monster out of the stall, she dresses quickly and picks up her desired items. She checks out with Undyne and heads to the next store. Shopping for normal winter clothes took longer than expected.

She bought a blue sweater with a white snowflake and stripe patterns, a dark green turtleneck and grown flowing skirt, two pairs of jeans, and then another sweater that was red with black stripes that fell to her lower thigh and might work as a dress. A really short dress. So she was going to wear black leggings for sure.

She was in the middle of putting her shirt back on when something flies over. Looking at it, She saw a classic and elegant cocktail dress with a V-neckline and a wide waistline. It was made of polyester material and the skirt was pleated. It looked to reach above her knees.

“Um. Why are you giving me this? It’s too cold and I don’t wear frilly stuff.”

“It’s good to have at least one fancy item at your disposal. For parties especially.”

She looked down at the dress. If she were to go to a party, it might not be fun. The last time she was at such an event…. She was laughed at. The demon girl going to the prom alone. How fitting they said. Dayna couldn’t be her date to dance with since her car broke down.

There were no good memories for whenever she tried having fun with others. Maybe it will be different this time. She waited until things got better and now they were. Trying on the dress, she stepped out to show how it looked.

* * *

He watched them through the window of the coffee shop.

At first he thought he was seeing things but sure enough, there she was.

She was with that fish monster again. It seems that they were friends now.

He watched them go about the mall like normal people. The red eyed girl was so happy. And when she stepped out wearing that dress?

He wanted to ravish her right then and there. Claim her as his. Own those unique eyes.

He grins, chuckling to himself. “Soon.”

* * *

 

Krissa was dropped off at the path leading home. She spent most of her time in the car transferring her things into the dimensional boxes of her phone. She still doesn’t know how Alphys altered her own phone to do that.

Walking quietly, she got the strange tingling on her neck one would get when being watched. She walks a little faster but freezes when a branch snaps. Leaves crinkle and break under heavy feet. The birds and small animals were silent, making the forest still.

There was a certain someone she knew that could do that. With a faint smile, she turned around to greet him. Looking up, she saw the skeleton. He’s wearing the Jamaican beanie today. Other than that, the same white sweater and blue hoodie look. Did he have multiple shirts like he had multiple jackets.

She crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side. “Sneaking up on a lady isn’t very nice Mr.Skeleton.”

“eh.” He shrugs.

“I thought you teleport to my house. Not walk there.”

“decided to stretch my legs for a bit.” His pinpricks of light in the sockets shifted to the side. She shrugged it off and started walking.

Krissa hummed to fill the silence until the two of them got to her house. “Want to watch a movie?”

“sure. it’s going to be another kid one right?”

“Family movie. Not kid.” She corrects.

Once inside the house, she went to her room while Sans got comfortable on her couch. She pulls her new clothes out of her box and hung them up. On her bed and folded neatly was the fur lined coat. She grabbed it and walked back out to the living room.

The news was playing. Scrolling words under the person speaking state that there was another attack on a monster. People were just so hateful. Sitting in the free space beside his feet. “Here. I washed it for you. No fur stuck together by my stupid fear tears anymore.” She grabs the remote from his bony hands and switched over to Netflix. Zootopia came out along with other movies that were new.

She picked the first and snuggled up into a fuzzy, grey, blanket wrapped ball. Sans sat up straight to change into his bigger coat, burrowing his skull into the white fur like a turtle. It was adorable. She chuckled.

Once again Sans was interested in the movie. “they kinda look like the furred monsters i always saw underground.”

“Like Toriel and Asgore? I can see it. Though if they were goat characters, they would be proportionate to the animal they are instead of as big as that lion mayor.” She says while the graduation scene.

“wow. that’s a lot of bunnies.” He gestures to Judy’s family.

“Eeyup!”

Judy gets on the train. Cue time-lapse song. She grins and scoots up on the couch. Shikira’s song Try Anything comes on.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _  
_ _I messed up tonight, I lost another fight_ _  
_ _I still mess up but I'll just start again_ _  
_ _I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_ _  
_ _I always get up now to see what's next_ _  
_ _  
_ _Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up_ _  
_ _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

Krissa hops off the couch and bounces on her feet while pumping both of her fists. _  
_ _  
_ _I won't give up, no I won't give in_ _  
_ _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_ _  
_ _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_ _  
_ _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _  
_ _I won't give up, no I won't give in_ _  
_ _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_ _  
_ _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_ _  
_ _I wanna try even though I could fail_

Without realizing, she started singing along, swaying side to side. _  
_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _  
_ _Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love_ _  
_ _Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath_ _  
_ _Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast_ _  
_ _Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_ _  
_ _  
_ _I won't give up, no I won't give in_ _  
_ _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_ _  
_ _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_ _  
_ _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _  
_ _I won't give up, no I won't give in_ _  
_ _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_ _  
_ _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_ _  
_ _I wanna try even though I could fail_ _  
_ _  
_ _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_ _  
_ _I'll keep on making them every day_ _  
_ _Those new mistakes_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Try everything_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _  
_ _Try everything_

“I’m Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia.” She claps her hands twice at the end of mimicking the animal singer. Sans was staring at her now. “Uh…. It’s a good song.” She flops down and rolls up into a burrito.

“yur pretty good.”

“The dancing? Yeah. Learned from the best. Dad was good at the swing.”

“nope. your singing.”

She bit her lip, grumbling a thanks. The movie continues. Sans chuckles at the antics of the Fox and Bunny. He didn’t like the prejudice of the different species and was practically glaring when Nicholas Wilde talked about his past.

Then the press conference happened. How Judy froze up and repeated what the scientist in charge of the savage mammals said about the biology. Nick was crushed. “that’s just wrong.”

“Yeah. It’s sad. It gets worse before it gets better.”

Sans looked thoughtful now. His eyelights grew when he made the connection alongside Judy about Nighthowlers. He also started smirking when Nick was helping judy while she was hurt. She gave him a questioning to which he only shrugs at.

Then Nick got shot. The whole fake savage act. “hah! called it.”

“How!”

“one, nick kept the blueberries in his pocket. two, while he was wrapping her leg, the scene cut away and that gave enough time for a plan. three, the eyes are a tell. his eyes didn’t change.”

“Well aren’t you smart.”

At the end of the movie, he was laughing. All because the sloth was the street racer.

Krissa listens through the musical credits, bouncing her with the song, not wanting to get carried away with it. “You want to pick the movie next time?’

“next time?”

“I-I mean… well you come by a lot so I thought- Never mind. This doesn’t have to be a thing….” Stupid stupid stupid! Don’t make assumptions. You probably scared him off. She pulled the blanket over her head and curled up even more.

* * *

Sans watched the woman retreat into herself like an armadillo. He turned his body and pressed his slipper clad foot against her bare one that was poking out from under the grey mound of cloth. She peaks out. He chuckled. She looked cute when she was shy.

He saw the look that crossed her face a second ago. It reminded him a lot of Alphys when she realizes she was rambling about her shows. He didn’t like it on his friend and he certainly didn’t like it on her.  

Reaching over, he pats rubs her head. “hey. never said no pal.” She looks their feet. “because we’re sole-mates now.” He sends a week and a finger gun.

Krissa giggles. Her pale cheeks dust pink. She get up and tosses the blanket at him. “Nerd.”

“hanging out with the bass a lot?”

“How about all day.” She groans, stretching her arms and back. He heard faint popping. Oh that triggered a bone rattling shudder. He wasn’t sure what makes that sound yet but it was an odd one. “Something wrong?”

“uh…” Might as well sate his curiosity. “how do you do that?”

“Hm?”

“the uh… popping.”

“Oh. That’s just gas being rapidly released between my joints.” She shrugs and checks the time. “Yeesh. Shopping trip and a movie stole the whole day away. Dinner?”

“sure.” He looked over the couch and into the kitchen. She tied her hair into a ponytail at the base of her skull. She wore a plain white waist apron like the one Grillbz wore at work. As she chopped up some up some cucumbers and carrots, he couldn’t help but think that it felt so domestic and right. His soul thrummed behind his ribcage at the thoughts.

He liked her. But if he were to step over the border of friendship, she will eventually discover all the horrible things he was keeping inside. The truth would scare her off. He was content with just being in her presence. A sound reverberated through his chest, catching him by surprise.

Blue stained his face and he quickly looked away. He barely registers Krissa asking what the noise was. “nuthin’ just my stomach growling….”

“How does that even work?”

“mmmmmagic.”

Sweet Asgore Sans. Stay cool. You are a master at being calm remember? While the bright inverted heart inside was glowing bright, he forces on it to stop giving giddy flutters. Despite his soul’s reaction, he still doubted what Tori had shown him. This wasn’t like that... An artificial monster having a soulmate?

Yeah right.

But….. maybe he could hope.

It took a few more news stories before the food was done. He looked and saw it was seasoned cold vegetables and lettuce. He looked at her and she shrugs. “Haven’t been shopping for a while. You’re gonna have to make do with this.”

He ate and chatted with Krissa. Most of the conversation was about Halloween and the movie they just watched together.

“hey.” She looks up. “why didn’t the vegetable respond to a prank?”

“Why?”

“he didn’t carrot all.”

She gets a look of concentration before her ruby eyes sparkle. “What did the carpenter build for the cabbage family?”

“what?”

“A vege-table!”

That one was actually pretty good.  “thought you said you were bad at jokes.”

“I’m am. I have to think of them and they won’t pop up on the fly like you. But I guess you are just that great, aye comedian?”

He froze, just for a second, as his grin tightens. This is Krissa. Not the demon. She even said it in a fond tone and not a taunt. He shook his head before looking at the time on her microwave. “i better get going.” She walks him to the door, a lovely gentle smile on her face.

“See you next time Sans.”

Sans looked down at her for a long moment. Thinking back on his earlier brooding, he made up his mind. “hey. after halloween, do ya wanna… uh…...go somewhere....together?” He scratched the back of his neck vertebrae anxiously as ruby red eyes stared up at him.

They glittered and he knew the shade meant happy. “A-a-are you a-asking me out?” Krissa’s voice squeaked at the end.

“i... guess i am….”

“Then yes. I would love to.” She responds quietly in a mumble, cheeks flushed. “G-goodnight!” The door shuts in front of him quickly. His grin grows.

“g’night.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Baaad stuff happens.

_Krissa stood in the far never ending whiteness. This place hadn’t changed except for the fact her younger self wasn’t here. She was lying down, wearing her new nightie. For some reason she felt exposed._

_She turned her head  see to see a pair of feet standing there. Her eyes travel up to see the same child that was there last time. But unlike last time, she wasn’t viewing her younger self. It was gone. She had forgotten about this kid. Krissa sat up. “You again…”_

_“Hello reflection.”_

_“Um…”_

_“Oh! I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Chara.” Wasn’t that the name Flowey kept calling her?_

_“Why are you in my dream? I never met you before.”_

_“True. I have been observing your life for a while now an-”_

_“What?! How?”_

_“Hush. You see, Krystal, I am a ghost. I have been watching that group of monsters ever since they were freed. When you came into the picture, I was surprised. There you were, a girl with my features, lying in a clearing filled with buttercups.”_

_“So you haunt them?”_

_“Well, yes. Yes I do. Frisk is the only one who sees me and hears me. Sometimes I need someone to talk to. Anyway, recently just watching hasn’t been enough. I want to feel things again.”_

_Krissa scooted away._

_“No, no, no! Not a possession unless you will it. Trust me.... I would rather not do that to someone again.”_

_“You have once?”_

_“Yeah… Learned that lesson long ago.”_

_“So what will you do?”_

_“I want to latch on to you. What you touch, I feel too. And what you eat, I can taste. So and so forth.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well… Toriel and Asgore are… my adoptive parents. I was the first human to fall down. They took care of me with their son Asriel.”_

_“I didn’t know they had a kid.”_

_“He died with me.”_

_“Oh… Sorry. I understand. So, I agree. Promise me one thing.”_

_“Okay!”_

_Their cheerful relief at her agreeing brought a smile to her lips. “If you are able, can you turn the sense sharing on and off?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then do that when I ask okay?”_

_“Deal.”_

_She reached out and took the smaller pale hand and everything goes black._

* * *

 

Krystal sits up awake that instant, her mind swimming. It took her a second to gather her thoughts.

Okay. So I got home, watched a movie with Sans. He a-asked me out. That was exactly three days ago and she still felt like it just happened. Tonight she had the dream where there was….Chara. She gets up and sees herself in the mirror. Now today was Halloween. The past two days were busy at the shop. So many people were buying fresh pumpkins.

She puts on her witch costume and twirls around. The glitter sparkled like stars on the dark fabric. She replaced her choker that had an amethyst oval shaped gem at the center. It suited the costume more than the yellow flower would. She digs up a box of makeup Dayna left behind.

Krissa dusted her eyes with pale lilac and silver eyeshadow. Her lips were painted with a cherry blossom pink. She looked at her reflection and for a moment, she wondered if Chara had really opened up some sort of mind port that they can dock whenever. Have they already.

_Yes._

The voice was quiet and had a wispy quality to it. She looked at the mirror closer and she saw that her image was replaced by her shorter doppelganger. They grin up at her with what she can only describe as gratitude. She smiled back and pressed her hand against the mirror, Chara doing the same to meet her.

_You have no idea how thankful I am for this._

“Just you wait. Your first day back is on the best day to get candy.”

_Like chocolate?_

“Especially chocolate.”

Their red eyes twinkled with anticipation. She’s guessing that they love chocolate just like her.

_Nice costume._

“Thank you. Should I decorate the house with candles? Set the witch’s hut vibe?”

Chara nods and the image ripples until it returns to her own reflection. There was a tingling in her chest that she chalked up to being them. She finds a box of fake LED candles and starts placing them in groups of threes like the trinity signs in her wicca book. Krissa wasn’t going to draw any pentagrams since they can be taken the wrong way. The triple moons however, were her favorite signs.

She wonders if that sort of magic was possible. Sure, monsters have their own but what happened to the mages? Did they learn through this practice. So many questions. “Chara? Do you know anything about mages?”

_Only that they were humans that unlocked their magic potential. Magic was everywhere before the war. In the trees and soil and every living person. Humans were able to wield it because of their strong souls._

“Is it possible to do so now? We forgot everything and created fictional stories. I doubt humans are possible of such things anymore.”

_Who knows._

There was a knock at the door and then the sound of thumping feet. Chara’s presence vanished. She watched Sans come around the corner. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black words written in comic sans font saying ‘404’ below it had the words ‘costume not found.’

She stared.

He stared.

Krissa broke into a fit of giggles. “Y-you can’t be serious. It doesn’t even count as a-” She couldn’t even finish as she leans against the wall, laughing.

Sans’ skull flushed blue across his face. “you look...uh. you look good. great actually. very… i’m gonna stop.” She shook her head with a smile. “witch huh?”

“Mhm. I just got done with decorating. Turn the lights off and see.”

He did as told and the room went black save for the many candles casting a warm orange glow all around the room. She picked up one of them and held it under her face to cast spooky shadows. “Beware. I might bewitch you.”

“already have red.” He gives a lazy wink.

….Damn that was smooth. She threw the candle at him, flipping the lights back on. “Why are you not at the mansion? I had a… well. A whole day until needing to meet you guys.” He sat down like he usually did and starts lounging. She eyes his shirt before chuckling again. “Stay put.” Krissa hurries to the guest room closet. She finds her dad’s old costume.

It probably will be short on sans so she takes the jester hat, jingle shoes and big gloves with bell sewn onto the fingertips. She walks out with the items and toss them at Sans. “See how this looks.”

The skeleton rose a brow ridge before putting on the costume scraps. He stands and bobbles his head, making the bells ring. “well?” He spins around.

“Hm. I don’t know.” She drags the box of other costumes her dad collected for fun. Halloween was his favorite time of year.

“that’s a lot of stuff.”

“Yup. Dad had a weird hobby.”

“ya don’t talk much about your parents.”

She smiled faintly before reaching over to swap his hat out for a brown bob wig. “Here. Now you can be frisk!.” He stares at her intensely. “Y-yeah. I don’t… really like bringing back some memories. Long story.”

He nodded and said nothing on the matter as he picked up a wizard hat with an attached beard. “now we match.”  She rolls her eyes and digs out some cat ears and replaced her hat with them. Their little dress up game continued for a while. Her father had mostly clown looking outfits. She starts putting up the items and smiles when he kept the jester hat.

Suddenly Dayna and Undyne arrived to kick her door in. That seems to be their thing whenever they both come over. They looked amazing in their costumes. Undyne rocked the fish pirate look while Dayna was… a vampire. No surprise there. “Come on Ruby! Let's go get some candy!”

“It's not sundown yet though….” Krissa felt confused and vaguely felt Chara connecting again. For some reason she was feeling awe towards Undyne. They never told her that empathy was a thing.

“Fuhuhuhu! No worries! There's a park where we set up a festival. Asgore saw something about an All Hallow's eve renaissance festival thing.”

“There's gonna be pumpkins, floating fireballs, and apple bobbing and a bonfire!” Her short friend was practically vibrating with excitement. “It’s going to be so cool. Oh and there will be soooo much monster food! Did you know Mettaton is going to be there too?”

She chuckles and takes both women by the hand. “Calm down vampy. Undyne, do you want me to fix your hair? I have a curler.” She pulls them to her room quickly. Krissa grabs her curler from the cabinet in her bathroom. Undyne sits since she was too tall to reach. She starts wrapping the ends of the red locks around the heated metal when Dayna locks the door.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You brought us both in here.”

Krissa fidgets a little. “Well…. Three days ago. Sans. May have. Asked me out.”

Undyne whipped her head around, sending her scrambling after the hot iron before it burns her carpet. Right as she picked it up, strong arms wrap around her body in a tight hug. “RIGHT ON! I had no idea! The bonehead never said anything about this.” Krissa gets her to sit back down so she can finish her hair. After that, she unplugged the device in case it got thrown again.

“Y-yeah. Sometime after today. I have no idea where.” She guides her to the bathroom mirror. “How is it?”

Undyne tosses her hair over her shoulder and watches the ringlet ends bounce. “Your good! Why do you have this hair stuff anyway? I never see you with anything but your usual style.”

“I used to have long hair. In school, some bullies chopped it off so I keep it short now.”

Dayna nods. She was there when it happened. “Maybe you should try growing it out again. We aren’t kids anymore so we don’t have to be afraid of Savanna. Sure, she’s still a bitch but that shouldn’t stop you from wanting to look pretty. You loved your hair. Think of it as growing out the past.”

“You sound like a therapist.”

Dayna started doing the fish woman’s makeup. “Psychology was my first major remember? Woah. Your eyelashes are webbed!” Krissa looked over  and saw that her friend, in fact, had red webbed eyelashes. They match her ear fins perfectly. How had she never noticed?

After spraying Undyne’s hair so it would stick, the three walked out of her room and left the house all together. Sans was already gone that was too bad. She would have liked to go with him to the festival. There were hay bales and pumpkins everywhere. There were indeed, floating fireballs that became more visible as the sky darkens. In the center of the park was a traditional teepee shaped wood pile.

Her and Chara’s excitement mingled as they took in the sights. Kiosks for treats and activities were all around. Face painting and masks for those with fur. Homemade pastries, candy, and caramel apples that you get after bobbing for one. Krissa spotted Asgore and ran over to him and on some urge, jumped into his arms. The large monster spun her around with her momentum. “Hey papa!” That slipped out so fast she had no way of brushing it off.

She felt her face warming up. “Oh! S-sorry. I did that with Toriel too… whoops.” Slowly she was set down on the grass. His paw rests on her head and she could feel the warmth through her hat.

“Do not fret child. I have no problem with that title. In fact I would be honored if you address me as such. You are a wonderful child.”

Krissa smiled. “O-okay.” She years cheers and turns to see… Archery! She loved archery! A grin took over her face as she ran to the range and grabbed a bow. Beside her was a robin dressed in a robin hood costume. Funny. A pink rabbit stood in front of everyone.

“The rules are simple! Hit the pumpkins in front of you. If you get the center, you will receive a big prize!” They gesture to the large stuffed animals. Her eyes landed on the plush version of their king and a second of their queen. She giggles at the ridiculous idea of people winning their rulers over. The one she wanted though, was the giant tiger that was half her size if she laid down next to it.

The whistle blows and she knocks her arrow. Breathing in slowly and exhaling, she ignores the many others already firing. Krissa closes her left eye and focuses. Angle the arrow a little to the right due to her position. Pull further and...Release! She lets go and the barbed head finds itself embedded into the red circle painted on the orange vegetable. Bullseye.

Krissa point to her desired prize. “Hand over the tiger!” Asgore claps as he walked over to her.

“Incredible. You have quite the knack for that. Where did you learn?”

“In school there was a small Archery club and even a class that had one of the units going over the rules and safety regulations.”

“You were taught well.”

“Thank you!” She says both to Asgore and the rabbit that gave her the Tiger. “Can I leave this in the mansion? I can’t really carry it around with me when I have candy to collect.”

“Of course you can.”

She nods and hurries across the street and down a block until she reached the large home. SHe quickly goes in and placed the stuffed animal in the guest room. Chara tugs her senses. “What is it?”

_Did you feel it?_

“Feel what?”

_It felt like you were being watched. Well I should say us but nobody knows._

“It’s probably one of the monsters. Is it you who said Papa through me by the way?”

_No. I haven’t possessed you. However, I do have wants and urges that you carried out on your own simply because we synced up. It was nice… to hug father again._

“I’m glad you're enjoying yourself.” Her phone chimes in her pocket and she sees the group text about everyone gathering for the bonfire before heading out to start trick-or-treating. She makes it in time to see the fire already lit. Sans was actually there this time. He turns around and waves one of his hands before shoving it into his pocket.

The monsters and Dayna were dancing around the fire joyfully. “having fun?”

“Yes. I would have more fun if you dance with me though.” The aura of discomfort was something she could feel. He shuffles on his feet. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m not one to push boundaries.”

“sorry... i have this problem. it’s been getting better but it still gets in the way of normal interaction. haphephobia i think is the term.”

Fear of touch? That was an interesting fact she didn’t know about him. Then again, Sans kept to himself. She nodded and stood beside him to watched the flames. She felt content to just be at his side like this. Krissa blinked when an Idea came to mind. “Do you think-”

“Helloooooo darling!~” The loud, metallic, sultry voice interrupted her. She turns around to see the famous robot strutting in wearing a black velvet bodysuit wit ca ears and a tail as well as a jingling bell collar. His feminine curves pulled it off. His silky black hair somehow had pink on the underside.

His visible pink eye blinked. It was so weird. It closed like a camera shutter instead of his eyelid moving. Mettaton was looking right at her. “Oh my~” He walks over and she stepped back instinctively. “Who is this buoyant beauty?” He purrs at her. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest self consciously. To think she rented one of his movies and liked it. This man was rude.

“Salutations, I’m…. Krystal.”

“What a marvelous name for you darling. One I would love to repeat multiple times.”

Her eyes widened at the suggestive remark and stepped behind Sans. “I-I’m going to meet the others. It’s a-almost time to go candy hunting. See you later Sans.” She hurried off, looking over her shoulder to see the skeleton glaring at the robot who shrugged her discomfort off as her being shy. Krissa couldn’t help but feel insulted.

Flashy and flirtatious. That was her first impression of the metallic star. She did feel better when she saw that Sans disapproved as much as she did. The Dreemurr house group were all ready at the entrance. Alphys was dressed as a princess in a baby blue gown and flower crown. A princess infatuated with a pirate no less. Frisk dressed like a goat. Har har. Flowey was still Flowey. Toriel wore her royal robes but added some butterfly shaped violet wings that matched her eyes. Papyrus wore… She thinks he’s spaghetti. He had orange yarn hanging down like some willowy dress and a hat shaped to looked like three meatballs.

They were prepared to knock people's’ doors down for candy now. Chara gave a wave of amusement when she looked at Frisk again. The sky was dark and the group went from house to house. When they reached the human neighborhood, it was a pleasant surprise to see houses with signs stating that monsters were welcome. There must have been a notice about them wanting to take part in the holiday outside of the monster towns.

Frisk had to have Toriel carry their bag after it got to heavy since they still had Flowey in their arms to worry about. It was a fun night. Everyone joked and chatted. Apparently Papyrus adores Mettaton. That was hard to believe but the skeleton had literal stars in his eyes. Sans shrugged when she gave him a look. Every once in awhile, she would sneak a piece of chocolate into her mouth for Chara to taste.

She actually liked having her ghostly companion around. Maybe her house won’t be to unbearable when she’s alone now. Now she had a voice to talk to like some mad woman. She fell back after she felt that she had enough bunty in her pillowcase bag. Sans was gnawing on a sucker. It was interesting to watch his maw open and close. The outer fangs were normally hidden since his mouth narrowed at the ends but she could see all but the tips now.

Then his blue appendage slinked out and her face got incredibly warm. It startled her before but now? She wasn’t disgusted. It was actually attractive to her. Krissa turns her gaze back ahead only to see her impish friend wiggling her eyebrows at her. She sticks her tongue out.

While the group heads back, the loose Dayna at her apartment and then her forest pat came up. “I had fun! The festival was amazing.”

Toriel bumped her muzzle to her forehead in a motherly kiss. “Be safe Krystal. I hope to see you for tea tomorrow?”

“I’ll try to make it.” Toriel leaves with a passed out child and flower in her arms.

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH TO HANG OUT WITH MY HUMAN FRIEND AGAIN!”

“Of course Paprika.”

“NEVERMIND!” He storms off.

“heh. good one. you’ve been practicing?”

“A little. See you next movie night or, whatever day you plan on taking me to wherever.” She smiles, feeling flustered just thinking about the eventual date. “Goodnight Sans.”

“g’night.”

Undyne was tired too and was not capable of english so Alphys stuttered out her goodbyes for both of them. They were so cute together. With her stash of candy in hand, she begins her walk to the house.

_I feel watched again. And don’t say monsters. They’re all gone._

She was too tired to deal with the ghost and their paranoid thoughts. The house was right ahead and she pushes the unlocked door open. Krissa blinks in confusion. Her sleepy memories were far too muddled to remember if she locked it on the way out.

_I’m going home. See you next time._

She feels them detach from her and vanish completely. Krissa locks her door and even tests the handle before going to her bathroom to wash the makeup off her face and begin her nightly routine. After getting into her nightie, she flops down on her ed and grabs her blue bear.

Her eyes drift shut. Exhaustion blankets her whole body and surely she will have a deep dreamless sleep. And it was for the most part. Her dreams were simply memories of the wonderful time she had. She was excited for the following days.

A sound later interrupted her slumber. She tried to back to sleep but an uncomfortable feeling in her arms made it impossible. She opened her eyes. Hovering over her was Jordan! His pimple scar ridden face is flushed and rank breath blowing onto her face.

Krissa opened her mouth to scream only to discover duct tape. She looked up to that her hands here also tied to a space carved out of her headboard. The man sits up and straddles her waist. He unfolds a black butterfly knife and licks the blade. The sight made her struggle with the binds.

"Ah ah ah. No need to look so hurt Krystal~ You've been teasing me for weeks now. Being happy, showing your smile. You made me want you. I know you're still pure. You haven't been taken yet. But don't worry-" he drags a knife down her arm till he got to the strap of her nightie. "Your first time will be with a human! And you're all dressed up for me too. Heheheh.”

He leans down and sniffs at her hair. “So pretty. All you have is those eyes to scare people off. I can’t believe I haven’t done this sooner. When all you had was that Emo bitch as a friend.” Krissa glared daggers at him and started kicking. This only seemed to excite him even more. Jordan grins as he grinds the forming bulge in his pants against her stomach.

This was repulsing. She needed someone to save her but who would even hear her scream out here? She was alone. A tear escaped her eye and she turns her head away.

‘Somebody…. Help me….. Please!’

“Hahahah! Giving yourself to me now? Fantastic! Now, even if you go to the police, it won’t count as rape! Consent was given after all!” He laughed like some deranged sociopath. She closed her eyes and tried blocking out the sensations like she does pain.

Suddenly there was an electric charge in the air. Magic. She smiles behind the tape over her mouth before everything goes black.

Someone came.

* * *

 

Sans was joking to Papyrus when as they head to their respective rooms, he froze. Something was wrong. His soul tightened painfully. He touched his sternum and turned to the windows. 

Had Krissa gotten home alright? He kicked his shoes off in his room just as he felt a surge of danger. Her soul… It was screaming. She was in danger. He takes a shortcut to her living room like he always did and saw she wasn’t in the main rooms. He hears a loud  _ unfamiliar _ voice from down the hall where her room was located. Sans ran until he came upon a scene that made him want to throw up.

“Heheh. Now it’s time for some fun.”

Krissa was sprawled out on her back with this man over her. She was tied to her own bed and gagged by the grey tape. Bones materialize above him, his hand whipping out to envelope him in blue magic. He throws him into the opposite wall.  **“don’t you dare touch her!”**

The man coughs up blood while the bones pin him to the wall. He turned his furious glowing disk of an eye to the man. 

He lifts his head and grins at the skeleton. “Hheheheh. You’re that monster she’s been fawning over huh? Wow that’s sick. C’mon, I was doing her a favor! Better me than some undead beast!”

“you are the one who’s sick here. as the judge, i got a question for ya,” He summons a blaster. “how would you like it if i broke every bone in your body?”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare!”

“i would. because people like you should burn in hell.” The blaster charged but he stills when Krissa groans through her gag. He looks over at her to see her red watery eyes begging him. The message was clear. ‘Don’t kill him.’ He growls and the blaster vanishes along with the bones pinning him up.

The human man stumbled just as Sans grabs his throat. “don’t take me sparing you lightly human. if you lay another hand on her,  **i will hunt. you. down. capiche?** ” His grin sharpens as fear was showing on the man’s face. Sans lets go of him and watches as he runs out of the house. Before turning to Krissa.

Sans unties her hands and gently peels off the tape. He lifts her up in his arms, ignoring the automatic shiver his bones gave. She looked so small when she curled up like this. He shifted her and saw the hairline cuts on her from where that knife grazed her. Nothing too serious.

She closes her eyes slowly, probably too exhausted to keep awake. He drops through a shortcut to get back home. The queen was standing in the kitchen with a teapot but at the sight of them, it falls to the ground, shattering.

“tor…. she needs healing.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a not so good time and bouncing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vixenthiefvt.tumblr.com

It’s been a week. A whole week and she wasn’t coming out of that guest room. Not even when Undyne dropped off some of her clothes. She had to leave them at the door and eventually they vanished. At night he could hear mumbling from inside when he passes. 

He was walking up now with a plate of fresh pie and hot tea. Krystal loves these things and hopefully it would make her feel better. Toriel and Asgore were extremely worried. They saw the young woman as their own kid in the same extent they did frisk. Not as a replacement for Chara. They simply adored her. 

Sans knocks on the door and hears shuffling. “hey, red? got you some food. feel like eating out here?” No response, only a faint whimper. Gods she was damaged. That bastard surely must have cracked her soul. Knowing that was a possible reason for your behavior made him angry. 

“....Sans?” She spoke!

“yeah?”

More shoveling and a thump against the door. She must have sat down. He did the same, imagining her back was against the same spot his was. “....You saved me.”

“what did you expect me to do? Watch?”

“No… Your not like that.”

“did my magic scare you? i’m not usually violent with it.” He asks nervously. Please let that not be the reason she won’t come out.

“No. I was surprised though…. It felt a lot stronger than before, at the fair.”

The door opens slightly and her arms comes out so he hands her the plate of food. She ate quietly on the other side. He didn’t dare to interrupt her quiet time.

* * *

 

Krystal sniffled when she heard the knock at the door. Sans. Without fail he arrived again and again. Chara too has tried to cheer her up. The ghostly child was a bit rough with how they did it though. Her pills were still in that house but her inner thoughts weren’t too bad. She just felt guilty. He had seen another man over her while she was in her not so modest sleep clothes. She felt dirty. She remembers the blade and his sweaty hands. The hot breath on her skin.

It was disgusting. It made her feel like filth. She kept trying to rub the feelings off in the shower to no avail. Sans shouldn’t have to see her like this. He was so angry. His magic had buzzed and filled the whole room with electric charge. He was so powerful. She knew he was strong but this was different.

She felt his fury. She felt his rage. The magic was so intense that it could make a tree tremble. Despite the terrifying display, she felt safe. She felt protected. Sans would never hurt her. 

Krissa takes a bite from the pie and smiles at the swirling warmth in her chest. “I don’t know what lead to this.” She placed the plate down in favor of sipping her tea. Golden flower. She rubs her eyes when they started to sting. “He hated me like the rest of the town. Save for my friends of course. He was drunk around the first week I met all of you and harassed me but… He never showed real interest.”

“i don’t think he will bother you again. whenever you want, you can move back.”

The thought of her tiny ome in the woods made her shiver. “It doesn’t feel safe anymore.”

“knock knock.”

“Really Sans?” She hears a chuckle so she indulges him. “Who’s there?”

“board.”

“Board who?”

“hopefully you don’t get board of me.” 

Krissa groans, shaking her head. “Knock knock.”

“who’s there?” Came the very happy response.

“Um…. Interrupting bang.”

“Interrupting ba-” Before he finished, she hit the door roughly. Sans busts out laughing. The sound she loves to hear. Night came along again and by the even sound of breathing, her skeleton companion had fallen asleep. Slowly, she opened the door to see that he moved to rest against the wall beside the door.

She has been keeping a fuzzy blanket around her the whole day. She crawls out of her room and over to him. Nightmares have plagued her dreams every time she tried. Being careful not to touch him directly because of phobia, she lays down and rests her head on his cloth covered lap. 

Bones aren’t normally thought to be a comfortable. However his were. The femurs were not hard. They had a slight give to them. Feeling comfortable enough, she closed her eyes to sleep. No nightmares came this time. 

It wasn’t long after she fell asleep did toriel find the two sleeping outside the guest room. She takes out a camera from her dimensional box and snaps a photo. That was a new image to put in her scrapbook. She looks up from the screen to see Sans looking at her with one open socket. 

He looked at her with confusion. Both sockets open now, he glanced down to the woman on his lap. His face ignites in blue magic. Toriel chuckles before walking off. “Good night Sans.”

“w-wait tor-” Her door shuts.

* * *

Krissa wakes up on the floor with a pillow under her head and the smell of breakfast. She cracked her eyes pen to see Sans sitting across from her, back against the balcony banister. He had a plate in his lap with bacon, eggs, and jelly covered toast.

An identical meal was a foot away from her face too. The bright light hurt her eyes so she pressed her face into the pillow. “Hngh.”

“wake up sleeping beauty.”

“Nuh.”

“c’mon. first day out of your den and you wanna sleep it away?”

“Mhm.”

She hears the carpet shift. “guess i’ll take your food then.”

“Noooo. Not meh bacon.” She reached out in a lazy swiping motion. He chuckles and scoots her plate back towards her. Krissa sits up and takes a strip of crunchy meat to nibble on.

“Is everyone at work already?”

“for the most part.”

“And you?”

“right now? you are my job.”

She raises a brow at him. “Oh? And what kind of job is that.”

“bodyguard.” He gives her a wink while taking a big bite of toast. She blinked at how it was possible for him to speak through his teeth. He can obviously open his mouth just fine. She was about to look away when his blue tongue came out to lick jelly off his fangs. 

A strangled sound escapes her when her heart fluttered in her chest. Why did she find that strangely attractive? Her face is burning now. Damn it Krissa! Why do this to yourself. Stop thinking! Because once you start thinking of how he can even do that you’ll start wondering what else- STOP!

Sans looked up from his food. “you okay red?” He asks. His grin had grown crooked almost as if he was smirking. Oh…. OH! He knows exactly what he’s doing. She narrows her eyes at him. The skeleton shrugs before looking off to the side. “hey uh… do you think you’ll be up for the outside world tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I can’t hide in here forever.”

“good! uh. good. because you still owe me that date.”

She giggles and finishes her own food. “Hey Sans? What does Papyrus do for work?”

“pap? well he works at a pet store in the city. originally he wanted to be a che dedicated to pasta. that’s just his hobby now though.” There was a sad look in his eye. “humans don’t want monsters touching their food.”

Okay. She needed to switch topics and fast. “So… Undyne works at the Embassy with Asgore?”

“not really much of an embassy, given that it’s a run down brick office building in the older parts of the city. people break in there a lot so undyne gets to have her fun.”

“And your job?”

“hotdog stand.”

“....”

“what?”

“I don’t know. I was expecting something else.”

“i’m also a comedian.” He offers.

Krystal laughs, shaking her head. This man was ridiculous. She was a bit concerned that he brings up the more negative things though. That was really no way to think. An idea came to her so she stands up and grabs her dishes. “Let’s go to the ruins. We haven’t been there in a while. I wonder if the buttercups expanded out.” She mumbled the last part as an afterthought.

The monster shrugs and stands up. It was then she remembered that she had used his lap as a pillow and her face ignites in red. “you running a femur kid?”

“N-no… Just that...s-sorry for uh… last night. I just kinda acted without thinking and um….” She trails off into a whisper and looks down.

Sans crouches in front in front of her and pats her shoulder. “hey. don’ worry about it. you had some rough nights before now.” With that, he walks downstairs. “i’ll be down here when you’re ready.”

She smiles and goes into the guest room to get dressed. He nose scrunches when she walked into the bathroom connected to her room. She was a mess. Her eyes were red on the edges from crying and light purple dark circles have appeared. Her skin was paler than before. Lack of sunlight and what not. 

She noticed her eyes weren’t a sad burgundy anymore. So that was good. The ruby is somehow permanent now. Very rarely does her eyes revert to the neutral reddish brown. That’s… good to she supposed. It meant she was happier.

Her hair has grown to no longer just hover over her shoulders. Her hand moved to grab scissors but stopped. ‘Grow out the past.’ That’s what Dayna said. Krissa brushed her tangles out and washed up before changing into a simple grey skirt, white tank top, and dark grey open sweater. She looks around for her shoes but couldn’t locate them so she decides the go bare. Her eyes land on her pair of chokers and picks her yellow flower one over her new one.

Sans was sitting on one of the couches when she came down. “ready?” He asks while walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

“Mhm.” She gently smiles, feeling her cheeks warm up again as she holds on tight. Closing her eyes, she feels the world drop from underneath her feet. It was no longer alarming now that she expects it. The familiar feel of velvet petals under her feet gave her the okay to look. The flowers here will be hibernating soon and there will only be dark grass.

Krystal walks through a stone archway and touched the vine ridden walls. She smiled at the feel of cold stone. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Sans getting comfortable against the wall of a crumbled house but watching her. She goes to sit beside him. “Hey Sans?”

“yeah?”

“Are you sure you wanna date me?”

His cheeks tinged blue with that adorable blush. He pulls up his furry hood to hide it. “’m very sure. why ya askin’ that?” Ah. So he shortens his words when he’s nervous? Cute.

She fidgets with her sleeves. “Well…. I know it’s normal to not know everything about someone at the start… my past is just messy. Very messy. I guess I should warn you before… you know.” Her hands rubs the ribbon of her choker.

“so’s mine. i gotta a lot o’ secrets.”

“I want to show you something.” She turns around to face him and he watched her intently. Nervously, her shaking hands unclasp her necklace. She looks off to the side as the dark jagged ring around her neck was exposed. The intake of breath made her flinch. Was he shocked? Disgusted? Then there was a low growl. 

“who did that to you?” 

“Myself. I just turned seven. I had a reason…. But I’m not really ready to confess what yet. It’s hard to talk about.” His sockets widen, momentarily becoming voids of only blackness.

Sans turns his body and reaches for the scar. The exposed tips of his phalanges ghost over her neck. Not touching but not too distant. She can see his hesitation in his stiff posture and briefly wonders what it’s like to be afraid of touch. It will be something they both would have to work through when (if) they become a thing after the date. 

She smiled faintly after he pulls away. “Y-you uh…. Not too weirded out right?”

“nope. it just looks really painful.”

Krissa chuckles. It was mainly her fault that it looked as bad as it did. She was relieved that he wasn’t freaked out. “What about you? I’m not asking you to give details but… I doubt your fear is an irrational one. There was a cause?” 

“....y-yeah… my dad. he wasn’t the nicest person to be raised by.”

She hums and leans back against the stone wall, grabbing the end of his sleeve. “How’s this for hand holding?” She asks, cheeks reddening some more. A giggle escapes her. “I’m very new to this.”

“that makes two of us.”

They spent a long time just watching the clouds pass. Time passing quickly yet the world feeling still. She didn’t realize she fell back to sleep until she was gently shaken awake. She blinked up at the skeleton. He grinned and shook the phone in his hand. “it’s lunch time. wanna go to grillby’s?”

“Sure!”

* * *

 

Today was the day. She was going on a date with her crush. One problem. Her only nice clothes was that light blue cocktail dress. She had to make it look casual somehow. She grabs finds a light straw woven sun hat with blue ribbon around the base. The bow was on the side. She found her sandals under her bed. She pulls a white  open sweater identical to the grey one on. 

Now that she didn’t look very dressed, she pondered the state of her hair. The regular straight should do. Krissa finds some pale pink lipgloss and smiles. This should do. She walks to the door and groans. Everyone was out there. This was the first time she ever dressed up for anyone. 

_ You look great. Don’t want to be a third wheel so I’m going to disconnect. _

She smiled at Chara’s words as she held the handle in her grasp for a long moment before finally pushing the door open. A sudden flash blinds her and she looks up to see toriel with a camera. A polaroid camera. She waves the square photo a bit so the image can show up. “You look absolutely adorable my child.”

“Th-thanks mom…”

Her violet eyes twinkle just as she hugs bends down to hug the young woman. “You need to show Asgore immediately!” With that, she was herded down the stairs and into the dining room where said goat man was sipping his tea. He sees her and a big fatherly grin broke out on her face. 

“You look beautiful Krissa!”

She flushes and looks down. Strong fuzzy arms wrap around her, the long lion tail also wrapping around her legs. He and Toriel really made her feel tiny. “Thanks Dad.” Frisk then scammers into the room with their usual company. The brunette winks at her and shoots a finger gun. That kid… Krissa shakes her head with a laugh.

Flowey crosses his leaf arms and scowls at her. There was the faintest of blushes on his pale white cheeks. She couldn’t help but grin in victory. “Where are the girls?”

“Undyne and Alphys left to go watch a movie together.”

“Good. The last thing I need is for that fish wife to tease me about my outfit.”

“i think she’d get a crack out of mine more than yours.” The deep voice mumbled behind her. She turns around quickly to see Sans standing by the archway. He was dressed a lot differently than his usual attire. A clean white buttoned up collared shirt non-tucked over dark blue jeans, and loose black tie. He wore his regular hoodie instead of his heavy jacket and the black fingerless gloves. His slippers were replaced by sneakers.

He looked very sharp. Her face heats up in a blush once more and her eyes dart away after she realized that she had been staring. Krissa smiles shyly while fidgeting with her sweater sleeves.”Y-you look nice. Good. Great even. W-well, n-n-not that you look b-bad other times. It’s j-just…. I’ll shut up now.”

She hears her parents… parent figures…. laugh behind her. She walks over to Sans and he wraps her arms around her back before the world dropped around her. 

* * *

Date Start!

* * *

Krissa was hit with the warm weather and dry air. Both very unlike Oregon during the fall. She uses the wide brim of her hat to block the bright sun. “close your eyes.” She does and she his held by the shoulders and was turned around. He leads her forward.

“How far did you take me?”

“uh…”

“Sans?”

“arizona.”

“What?!”

“open your eyes red.”

She does so quickly and looks up at the building before her, a gasp leaving her lips. A big building with red and brown walls. In big yellow letters above the entrance was “Butterfly Wonderland” next to a large stain glass rainbow butterfly. Her ruby eyes brightened when she realized what this place was.

An atrium!

There will be plants, butterflies, and flowers! She was bouncing with excitement now. Sans leads the way into the building. Not very many people were around. A family with two kids, a woman and who might be her boyfriend, and a lone teen girl. 

When the girl saw Sans, she took a picture with her phone. The two children looked over with curiosity. Her hands came up to grab his sleeve ,not liking the way some of the adults were looking at her date. The lady at the desk begins taking tickets. Sans hands over theirs before following a tour guide inside. She looks up at the glass roof. Trees and bushes were planted all around and baskets of cocoons were hanging from branches. 

In the center was an artificial waterfall and a metal chair made to look like a butterfly brought an enchanted feel to the room. Butterflies fluttered past all around. Blue, red, green, yellow, and white. She walked as quickly as her careful steps would allow through the maze of foliage.

* * *

Sans watched from a few feet back, grinning to himself as he watched Krissa explore. He had a feeling she would like this place. He had to research places that involved gardens and stumbled across the web page for this by accident. It was perfect and immediately ordered the tickets.

He noticed the other humans looking at him. He did his best not to feel weirded out by the stares by focussing on Krissa. She looked like a kid who was just given a bucket of monster candy. She knelt by the waterfall and held her hand out to catch the water before bringing it to her face, sipping it. “Sugar water! Butterflies love to drink this because it’s similar to a flower’s nectar.” She looks over at him and covers her mouth.

He rose a brow ridge at her until she pointed above his head. He caught a glimpse of a red wing. Going by the tickling feeling he had on his skull, he assumes that there were multiple butterflies on his head. She walked over, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she was trying and failing not to giggle at his predicament. 

“Lower your head, I’ll get them off you.” He does just that and she starts waving off the colorful insects. His magic heats up his face immediately. Sans knew this was in no way her intention but with his current position he was at socket level with her chest. The somewhat low V neckline was showing some of her cleavage. Not a lot, just the top. “All done.”

With how fast he straightened, one would think he was just shocked by electricity. He pulled his hood up and ducked his head. When he glanced over to her again, he saw her by a flower where a bright blue butterfly was perched. The tour guide calls for their group to move on to the. Krissa hurried off to where the voice came from. 

They were lead out of the pavilion and into a darker room with lit tanks embedded into the walls. He feels her arm wrap around his and he looks to see that she has paled. He discovered why when something moved in the nearest tank. A large black creature had skittered out of its little log. He stepped close to the glass to get a better look. “I haven’t seen this kind of bug before.”

The guide smiles and gestures the information plates. “This is a Emperor Scorpion or Pandinus imperator, is a species of scorpion native to rainforests and savannas in West Africa. It is one of the largest scorpions in the world and lives for 6–8 years. Its body is black, but like other scorpions it glows pastel green or blue under ultraviolet light.” That was actually pretty interesting. 

“I hate the eight legged bugs.” Krissa grumbled but remained silent as they went through the room, looking at the other large species of bug. They stop at the last display case that held a large dead butterfly with orange and reddish coloring. “What is that!”

“Ornithoptera alexandrae, the Queen Alexandra's birdwing, is the largest butterfly in the world, with females reaching wingspans slightly in excess of twenty five centimeters. It is restricted to the forests of the Oro Province in eastern Papua New Guinea.”

Sans chuckles at her absolutely awed expression. He yawned into his hand just as the woman squealed. “BEES!”

“bee careful to not get too excited.” He quips. Krissa scowls at him before going to the queen containment. After the bee room, there was a freshwater aquarium and she started to fan over the small rays that people were allowed to touch.

They spent around two hours in the building. He enjoyed his time with her even though they didn’t talk much as she explored. Seeing her this happy was something more satisfying. His gaze focused on the glowing aura around her chest. It was much brighter than usual. His soul thrums happily in his ribcage.

“ya hungry red? they got a cafe here.”

“Oh yessss.”

“please don’t mimic that junk metal.”

She giggles and takes his sleeve to let him lead the way. The waiter reluctantly seated them in the far corner and sets down the menus. Wow. This place had some things he didn’t recognize. “uh…. heheh. does any of this looks familiar?”

“Mhm. My dad was part of a country club and there was an identical menu. Tenderloin fillet of beef and the Chicken fried steak is good. I say the second. It comes with gravy on top and sits on some garlic potatoes.”

“what was he like?” Sans noticed how she touched her neck. Where he now knew a scar was. “sorry. was that crossing a line?” He didn’t know caused her to hurt herself but the last thing he wanted was to bring up bad memories.

She shook her head with a small smile. “It’s fine. I guess it’s okay to tell you a little bit about my family.” The waiter comes back and takes their orders. “Only if you tell me something about yourself too. I’d hate to have anything one sided.” Smart girl. After she gets her drink, she looked thoughtful. It was only after their food arrived did she speak again.

“So where shall I start…. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! They are on their date now ^^ Hope you liked this update. Will some past be revealed for Krissa and Sans? Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back story on the skelleman and Krystal.

“My parents were on the wealthy side of society. Both mom and dad worked all the time. The time I spent with them were the greatest moments of my life. Dad was funny and sweet while mom was kind of aggressive but really kind when she wanted to be. Dad loved the stars and would take me out on clear nights to show me all the constellations. Mom was the one that taught me about flowers and their meanings and how to garden.” Krissa took a deep breath. “One year. One whole year, they were able to turn away from work at the right times and care for me like a daughter. I was happy.” Sans was frowning. “I rather not mention the negatives. So. Your turn.”

Sans took a bite of his steak as he thought over his own response. “well. me and my bro were taken in by grillby when we were young. mostly when paps was a kid. we didn’t live with him, only went over for meals and stuff.”

“Did you have a place?”

“yeah. little house in the second region of the underground. there was some gold grillbz spent to get us the place. we uh, didn’t have any real parents. i was the one to raise papyrus. got harder after having a job and wasn’t able spend much time with him. hm. think i said enough for my turn.”

“And I said no sad stuff.”

“nothing much to share on the happy side tibia honest.”

She looked down with a sad expression. “Was it that bad under there?”

“yeah. the dreemurrs had it worse though. they were there in the beginning, so was gerson but you don’ know him. grillbz too. all four were active in the war.”

Krissa tries to imagine the kind and gentle toriel in armor. It wasn’t working at all. All that came out was old fashioned collared blouses and flowing skirts. Asgore however, she already saw a photo of his royal garbs that looked like armor. Now Grillby, that was surprisingly easy to picture. Bronze. Definitely bronze metal.

“Then I guess you don’t mind me giving the gloomy background to my story then.” She smiles and he chuckles. “Remember what I said at the fair? I said it depends, and it does. Well… since I can remember when I was little, my parents were always too busy to pay attention to me. I’d always find a way to make them. Getting lost, as i’ve already said, I would let bullies hurt me at school so mom could bandage me up. Needless to say I was desperate.”

She chuckles weakly and took a few bites of her food and a drink. “I made myself friends I guess. Stuffed dolls that kind of looked like mom and dad. Let’s see…. Oh. It was my seventh birthday when this happened.” She taps her neck. The memory was so clear in her mind.

* * *

_Krystal woke up excited for today. Mommy must have made a cake right? Her birthday must be perfect, she’s been imagining what it will be like all year. Dayna will be there for her party, ice cream, cake, presents, more cake, and balloons! Mommy and daddy will sing to her as she blows out candles like anybody else’s birthday._

_The little girl shot out of her bed and grabbed her mini-me doll before running out of her room and down the long hallways to the stairs where she then slides down the railing. “Weeeeeeeeh!”_

_She made it to the kitchen and her grin immediately fell. There was nothing there. No birthday breakfast? No cake? No decorations? Where were her parents? She looked around the large house. In every guest room, their room, the office and library too._

_Krystal made her way back to the kitchen to find the note she knew would be there. She just never looked. She was hoping. She took a look at the note and tears welled up in her big dulling red eyes._

**_Me and Mom are going out to some meetings today. Microwave meals and dinner leftovers are available. See you later tonight._ **

_“N-night?”_

_Did…. did they not know what day it is?_

_No “I love yous”?_

_No “sorry we can’t celebrate”?_

_Was….. was she that unimportant?_

_The tears fell freely down her cheeks as the little girl cried into her hands on the tile floor of an empty house. Silence. Silence was the only thing around her. Maybe if she wasn’t around, mommy and daddy wouldn’t have to care for her. Maybe she wouldn’t be so sad if she wasn’t around to be forgotten._

_Krissa grabbed a pot and used it to reach and look into one of the drawers in the kitchen where scissors and glue is kept. She finds a long plastic zip tie and goes up to her room. She places her mommy and daddy dolls together with her mini-me before sliding the two ends of the tie together. They will be happy. They will be happy to finally have her gone._

_The tie closes around her neck loosely and she hesitates just for a second. She will be happy too. No more being alone. With that, she tightens the plastic strip until she couldn’t breathe anymore._

_Everything became dark._

_She was drowning._

_Silence still remained._

_In her blurry subconscious she stood before her mommy and daddy. They were smiling at her with so much love. Just like she wanted._

_She reached for them but everything disappeared again._

_Her eyes opened again in a new place. Bright white light shined in her eyes. She blinked a few times to see the blurry image of her parents. They were crying and shouting words she couldn’t hear. She brought a weak hand to her neck where she felt thick bandages._

_Four arms wrapped around her small body. Warmth. Tears started to spill again._

* * *

 

Sans stared at her with wide blank sockets. When the pinpricks did return, they glanced down to her neck. “aren’t those supposed to be unable to pull apart?”

“I wasn’t conscious but I later learned that surgery was needed and of course they rushed so I wouldn’t die.” She looks down at the now empty plates. “My parents turned around after that. For a year I got to be with actual parents. Then they left for a business trip where a lightning storm shot their plane out of the sky….. Told you. A mess.”

“looks like it’s about time to go.” He states, looking towards the returning waiter. Sans pays for the meal despite the price. Didn’t he only work at a hot dog stand? How did he afford this entire date anyway?

Krissa huffed, shaking her head. “What else do you even do? This place is pricey.”

He chuckles while getting up. “well, if you must know. i also teach physics classes at a small college in the city.”

“No way!” Does he wear a lab coat? Please be yes, that would look so cool! Professor Sans. She giggles.

“what are you grinning about red?”

She blushes and looks off to the side. “Nothin’”

The two of them walked out of the building. Sans wraps his arm around her waist to take a shortcut. Back at the mansion’s front step, she looked up at him. She giggles to herself when a funny thought crosses her mind. He looked down at her with a raised brow ridge. “Heheh. I’m just thinking this is scene from a typical teen romance. Guy drops girl off after a date and whatnot.”

Sans laughs. She turns to face him with a gentle smile. “I had fun today. Thank you so much.” Krissa holds out her hand. She watched him hesitate but her smile was staying put with her patience. His chest rises and falls before he takes her hand in his fingerless gloved one.

He gave a slight shudder but then relaxed. “heh. ‘s not so bad i guess.” He lets go and blows out a hissing breath between his teeth.

She wiggles her fingers at him with a grin. “Anything you are comfortable with Sans. Hand holding isn’t required so I can still hold your sleeve if that makes you feel better.”

“stars, how do you know what to do?” He shakes his head with a breathy chuckle.

“I don’t. Though Dayna may or my not have shoved some physiology knowledge onto me.” She shrugs her shoulders. Her cheeks tinge pink as she looks down at her feet. “Just… I want this to work you know?”

“same ‘ere.”

“I better go get changed now. See you later Sans.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the fish wife to kick her door in. Krystal was in the middle of washing her face after getting out of the shower since exploring the gardens got herself a little dirty.

“GIVE ME THE DEETS!” Muscular blue arms wrap around her waist and drag her out of the bathroom. There was no sense in fighting this crazy lady. Krissa lets herself be dragged to the bed, the typical location for girl time. Alphy was also in her room, looking excited to hear about the date too.

She tells them about the atrium and all the butterflies she saw. She glared when Undyne started laughing at her obvious excitement over bees of all things. “What?! Bees are important to every flower in the world. We wouldn’t even have flowers if bees didn’t exist!”

“O-o-oh? W-why is that?”

“They pollinate them. It keeps them healthy.”

“Neeeeerd.” The fish monster crows, smacking her across the back. An ‘oof’ was knocked out of her.

Krissa grabs the nearest pillow and shoves it into her face before going to change into a men’s button up, pinstriped shirt and Mickey Mouse boxers. She was spent from the earlier events and just felt like being lazy. An idea pops into her head. “Hey Undyne?”

She looks up from glaring at the pillow. “What? And where are your sexy PJ’s?!”

“I like feeling loose sometimes. These are my favorites anyway.”

“But why a guy’s shirt?”

“It’s my dad's.”

“Huh. So whatcha want to ask?”

“The floors downstairs are wood right?”

“Uhuh…” She raised a brow.

Krissa grabbed as many pillows her arms can carry. She looks at the two other woman with a smirk. “Grab pillows and put on the softest socks you have! We are going to have a slip-n-slide pillow war!”

Undyne perked immediately at the sound of the game. “Hell YEAH! Let’s go prepare for battle babe!”

“W-w-we won’t l-lose.” Alphy exclaims with equal excitement before rushing out. She didn’t care if the others were around. Sans is usually in his room napping… Okay, maybe she did so she threw on some sweatpants. Asgore might be in the backyard. She hurried downstairs to the living room to start removing the couch cushions to make barricades.

_What are you doing?_

_“Oh hello Chara. Wanna join the fun?”_

_Sure. So… pillow fight?_

_“With a twist.”_

Krissa got some dining chairs and draped a spare blanket over the two to make a canopy. The door opens to reveal Frisk wearing their backpack. They glanced around at the set up and quickly signed a question.

“We are having a pillow fight! If you wanna join, find soft socks and bring pillows. You are joining our team.”

~Who else is on yours?~ _(Needed to change the sign language because Chara)_

_“Idiot! You can’t count me.”_

“Well you are already on mine.” She quickly stated to cover up the slip. They hurry off to their room just as Chara’s voice shouted in her head to duck. Krissa dove into her fort and got a pillow ready. “NO AMBUSHING!”

“That wasn’t in the rules PUNK!”

Another pillow is launched but was deflected by one thrown from the balcony. Frisk was there with a cheeky grin in their face. They hurry down stairs to take cover behind the couch where the fort was, making sure to glide across the wood and tripping undyne with a blanket whip. Krissa gives them a high five. “Good job.”

_What brought this on anyway?_

_“I kind of brought up some bad memories. The best way to get rid of sadness is to do something I like or something crazy and fun. I usually go tend to my garden but that isn’t an option anymore.”_

_Huh. Oh and you might wanna move._

She looks up to see Alphys holding up two pillows, ready to slam down on her head. “AH! Intruder!” She tackled the lizard who squealed adorably and began to flail. “Run Frisk, save yourself!”

They nod and start to move but were blocked by Undyne. Is that a SPEAR?! Oh. She forgot to mention no magic to magical monsters. To Undyne. Chara snickers in her head. Krissa releases Alphys to steal her pillows and throw them at the fish. “New rule. Get hit, you freeze for five seconds.”

“Come on, no fair!”

Frisk signed something before escaping to the crawl under the coffee table while She takes the blanket the left and tied it around her neck like a cape. That wasn’t what she was planning to do at first. It was some random impulse… Chara?

_What? I used to wear capes during all my play fights with RiRi._

_“Ri- Oh you mean Asriel.”_

The front door opens again to reveal Papyrus. “ARE YOU HAVING FRIENDLY BONDING ACTIVITIES WITHOUT ME!?”

Frisk pops up. ~Pillow fight. Come play too!~

“BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD ASK ME! I SHALL HELP YOU IN YOUR BATTLE!”

So the war continues. More people started coming home and the game kept changing. The socks caused a lot of people to trip and fall. What was a team game became a free for all and then king of the castle where someone will stand on a chair platform and had to fend off anyone trying to knock them down.

Toriel almost had a heart attack when she came in and saw the mess but allowed the fun to continue. She and Asgore watched with fondness in their eyes. Frisk somehow got Flowey involved when some sort of hot potato match started. Poor thing. The banshee shrieks were annoying though.

Sans even joined after emerging from his room. He looked well rested so it seemed she was right about the nap. He didn’t really do much other than levitate the pillows for shields and throw them with magic. It was him that ended king of the castle because he was impossible to hit.

It was about thirty minutes later when everyone just collapsed from exhaustion. “Well now. Since all of you are clearly out of energy, I think i should get dinner started. Would you like to help Krystal? Everyone else, clean up this mess.” She waves a paw at all the pillows, blankets, and cushions strewn about the room.

Krissa chuckled when Sans slouched against the wall by the T.V and closed his eyes. Napping to get out of work. “Sure!” _Yeah._ Chara agreed mentally at the same time as her. She smiled. They were the most happy when she was around the two goat monsters. Flowey too but she didn’t know why.

She was handed some fresh beans to start breaking the end. “Did you have fun today my child?”

“I did. He took me to quite the place.”

“Oh?”

“Arizona! There is literally a state between Oregon and there. I have no idea how he was able to teleport there.”

“Well, I may have an idea.” She looked up from her beans. “A while back before that unfortunate event, he took Papyrus’ car and came back late in the early morning. Sans needs to be somewhere before hand after all.”

He really went to the perfect place just so he could arrive instantly with her? The blush was coming back full force. He’s so freaking sweet. She snaps a few more ends. “We shared some stories. We both have some bumpy roads in our life it seems.”

Toriel nods and pats her back as she passes by with a bowl of ingredients in her arm. It looked like noodle dough. Did she make everything by hand?!

_Pretty much. Her pies are the best._

_“You can say that again.”_

_Her pies are the-_

_“Okay never mind. You’re just as bad as Sans.”_

_Eww. Don’t compare me to that comedian._

“I’m done with the beans mom.”

“Very good. Wash them for me dear.”

“Yes ma’am.”

God. When was the last time you had a moment like this? Cooking with someone and having conversation…. Her mom…. She let her make dinner every night she was home early enough from a meeting. If not, then her dad would take her place. This familial bond that at some point formed between Krissa and the Dreemurrs brought back her happiest memories.

She puts the beans into a strainer and turns on the faucet over the greens. When done, she dumps the washed vegetables into a bowl. “I’m happy for him. You as well child.” Krissa looked up curiously.

“Sans is… a complex soul. Truth be told, Papyrus is the only one who knows the most about him but he still doesn’t know all. Sans is a keeper of secrets. His phobia complicates new relationships so I am more than happy to see you being so willing and patient with him.”

“You know of it?”

“Yes. It was during the first year after surfacing. He hurt himself in a training accident and I had to heal him. Sans reacted very badly to me touching him. We were all so worried that he would dust himself.”

“Dust?”

Toriel nods. “Monsters become dust when we pass on.”

“How badly did he get hurt?” She asks, worry gripping her heart.

“For most it would be minor. However, you need to be aware that Sans has a very low HP. One point of it to be exact.” HP?… Health points? Wait. Then that means- She covers her mouth to stifle her gasp. Toriel sighs. “It was an accident he caused himself so it was only cut by a fraction.”

“But… He seemed so strong.”

“He is. No mistake I assure you. The two factors are separate however.”

Krissa fidgets with the hem of her shirt. Sans didn’t get hurt often right? He always seems so careful and aware of his surroundings. He easily scared away potentially violent harassers once before without a real fight. “I had no idea.”

The goat woman pats her head and nuzzles her hair, making her giggle. Toriel goes to make the noodles. “Do not worry. Sans is very capable. I simply wanted to make you aware.”

“Thanks mom.”

When dinner was ready, there was a large meal of lasagna and boiled seasoned green beans with garlic bread. Today was a really good day. Now all she has to do is fill in her boss and Dayna. Bailey in particular will be jealous for sure. As she was heading to her room, she made eye contact with Sans down the hall. A blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly ducks her head to hide behind her hair, hurrying into her room.

Damn she had it bad.

* * *

 

Sans laid in his bed on his back, staring up at his hand. The one he used to shake hers. It was only the phalanges that made contact but he still felt the feeling of skin. Soft, warm, and the faint pulsing in the vein on her wrist. It wasn’t at all like _him._

He sits up and looks at some marks on the wall. It was a vague reminder of what he actually is. Krissa is gentle and kind and so, so damn patient and he can’t even understand how mankind ended up with her. Or deserved her. Or why she agreed to date him. He was afraid for a whole new reason. More than he was when he found out what she was to him.

The last thing he wants is to hurt her. But there are some things out of his control that _He_ didn’t think to fix. There wasn’t a problem before but now? Sans felt himself building a cage around foreign urges in his soul. Ones he instinctively knew could be dangerous.

His gaze levels into a glare at the jagged… scratches.

No. That man will not ruin this chance at happiness as long as he can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Looks like someone is struggling. But with what? It's a surprise (Not in the tags) Wonder if you gorgeous readers can guess. Also, Happy late Valentine's day!
> 
> By the way, Have any of you played a crazy game with friends or family before? The pillow war scene was actually inspired by me and my little brother sometimes running around the room throwing condiment packets at each other while wearing socks on the tile and wood floors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periods aren't fun. Getting sick isn't fun. But there are some good points.

Life with the monsters was peaceful. November passed quickly and there was the greatest, most delicious, and absolutely the most memorable Thanksgiving. Bailey and Dayna were invited of course and they loved the monster food. Unfortunately her dreaded monthly visit came in that morning after.

Her timing was always weird. It starts at the ending days of a month and finishes in the first week. Krissa groans into her pillow while being curled up in a fetal position, trying to will away the pain. Cramps were hell. 

There was a knock at the door. “YO punk! Breakfast is getting cold.”

“Leave me alone to die.” She whines. Classic Lilo impression right here. Hm…. She and Sans need to have a movie night again. That would be nice. Chara’s ghostly image hovered over her when she looked up. “What?” 

_ So happy I died before puberty. _

“Just go talk to Frisk or something. I wanna be left alone…. But first… Are you actually a girl then?”

_ I’m a human. _

“Never mind. Fuck off.”

_ Wow. This is a whole new you. _

They leave be and she rolls onto her other side. She needed something to drive away the pain. Another knock at the door. Ugh. Who was it this time. “Damn it just let me be!”

“knock knock.”

“Who the hell are you? I'm calling the police.” She grouches.

“red.”

“Grandma don't want your muffins red.” She can hear him snickering. How is she supposed deny him entry now? She loves his laughter. 

“open the door or be red-y for a scare.”

Ah. He's just going to teleport. She gets up, wincing from the cramps in her sides. Krissa goes to open the door. She stares up at him. “What you want?” He was wearing sweats. A white sweatshirt with a… sleeping white dog with Zs hovering over its head. His pants are long and black with white stripes down the middle just like his shorts. Pink slippers still present as always as well as his gloves.

“undyne said you were dying and uh… i smell blood on you.” His lights flicker up and down. Probably for injuries and his face softens when he didn’t find any. She became very aware of her current attire under his sharp gaze. All she had on was a grey tank and those damn Mickey boxers. 

She crossed her arms to hide a little bit. “What’s with the dog?”

“this guy? we came to know him as the annoying dog. somehow he became the unwanted, er, unintentional mascot.” He chuckles, watching her go back to her bed and collapsing onto her side. “you gonna tell me what got your sailor mouth going?”

Pain did bring out her less than polite vocabulary. Her cheeks heat up at the mention. “It’s something human girls go through. Every month. You missed witnessing my other times, thank gods above.” Sharp stab made her hiss.

Sans walked in, looking down at her in concern. “it hurts too?”

“Yes. A lot. At least for the first three or two days.”

“and this is called….”

“A period Sans. I’m on my period. Go away. Don’t want my stink to ruin your appetite.” 

“nah. i’m not really hungry. do you have any of that pain medication?”

“All out. My heat pad is back at my house.” 

She rolls into her stomach, hiding her face in her. Shuffling can be heard before the bed dips beside her legs. Pressure was felt on her sides through the cloth. A long sigh of relief escaped her lips. “is that where it hurts?”

“Yeah. Y-you don't have to help m-”

“i want to. doing favors for my girl is normal right?”

The still present blush datkens. “Your girl huh?”

“i-i-i mean s-since we went on a d-date meant that-” Her heart squeezes at how nervous he sounded. Like he was regretting saying it.

“Sans.” His hands twitched. “I'm okay with us being a thing. Being ‘your girl’ sounds pretty nice actually.” She murmurs the last bit, feeling shy. The expression is something she never imagined she would say at any point in her life. He sighs with relief and the bed moves again. 

His legs straddled hers and his hands returned to pressing down. Warmth began to seep from the bones and into her skin. Krissa closed her eyes to relish in this moment. His heated magic felt like a campfire in the cold of winter.

Another sound reached her ears. A rumbling that was low and soothing. The sound was so similar to something she heard before. From a completely different creature. The idea made her laugh. She propped her upper body up and turned her head to look at him. He looked daze. “Are you… purring?”

His lights snuff out and sockets widen but they return just as quickly. For a skeleton, his eyes are surprisingly very expressive. “i uh… sorry. that um. heh. can't really explain that.” His cheeks dust with blue and she couldn't help but smile. He's so cute when flustered. She lays back down with her cheek against her arms. “you feeling better?”

“The pain’s all gone. Thanks so much Sans.” Part of her wanted to hug him when he got up but she restrained herself and just settled for grabbing his sleeve. Krissa smiled up at him gently. “Now go. I need to get dressed. And it's Friday, I need to go to work in an hour.”

* * *

 

All through the day she was in her own little world. Bailey watched as her favorite employee overwaters the bushes and snips off perfectly good blooms. She eventually just moved her to less damaging work. Which meant she was stuck at the counter again.

Flowers were all out of season except for the ones in the greenhouse but those were the last. The shop normally sells crop protection in order to keep gardens alive. It was ten minutes till break when Dayna waltzed in. Her striped in her hair was now red and green.

“Yo Ruby! Gemstone? Earth to Krystal?”

“Huh? Fuck you want?”

“Damn. You are on cloud nine and shark week. Ouch.”

Bailey walked out from the back. “She has it bad for the skeleton Vamp.”

The short woman swoons dramatically. Her cheeks also turn pink. “Well I know the feeling.”

Both friends turn their heads. “No way.”

“Yup. Her name is Fuku and man can that girl do wicked tricks on a pair of blades! It was like she was dancing on wheels. I was practicing at the park and there she was. She rides right up to me with her skater girl friend and starts asking me questions about music! I offered to tell her more and she said ‘it's a date’.”

Krissa grinned and hugged Dayna over the counter. “So happy for you!”

“Easy on the hugs. You'll suffocate me with your lady pillows.” She blushed and shoved her away to cross her arms. “They’re both monsters too. Fuku is completely made of GREEN fire! Like the greek fire from fucking Percy Jackson!”

Bailey chuckled and started counting up the money earned so far. Dayna turns around. “Her dad is also Grillby the bar owner you talked about.”

That made sense given that they were both elementals. She hasn’t seen any others even after about a month of living in the monster community. She gets her thick green jacket from the coat rack at the door. She needed to go to her house and collect a few important things.

When she made the treck to the place she called home for so long, he got to work on getting what she needed as fast as possible. Finding the trap door compartment under her bedroom rug, she lifts the lid and takes out a small burgundy painted wood box. She lifts the lid, releasing a gentle chiming tune.

There is an iron skeleton key with a butterfly shaped handle. The belly was an oval cut emerald. She picks it up gently in her hands. She fingers the leather cord tied to the center loop before slipping it over her head. The next item was an envelope, followed by a circle locket.

She fidgets with the key and smiled at the weight. When her parents died, the left behind these small yet significant items. The key to the olden day mansion further hidden in the woods that her father worked hard to reconstruct as her childhood home. The locket with their faces. The music box with her favorite lullaby. Finally, the envelope holding her inheritance she never opened even after graduating high school.

It is highly likely that she never will. Part of her was afraid of the responsibility that comes with all of that money. With her job at the shop and being the only other employee, her salary was good. The other person was Franklin. A boy she never saw because he took her place on her off days. 

Krissa closed her eyes and placed the items back into the music box before placing it into her dimensional box. Break time was ending so she needed to head back home. She looks down at her key. Maybe Sans would like to see it. He already liked the old ruins. Could be a date.

She winces. Pain was back with a vengeance. Time to grab her heatpad and stop by the pharmacy.

* * *

When the day was over and her cramps were dulled with medication, she found herself taking a long soaking hot bath. She already washed and scrubbed. Now she was just relaxing. Magic tubs were incredible. The water never gets cold and stays the same temperature.

Bailey is planning on closing shop for the winter as a vacation time. She was starting to fall asleep so she pulls herself out of the water and wraps a towel around her hair and body.

She sees her phone lit up on the dresser when she came into her room. She picked it up and scowls. There was a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown** : I see you have fallen far. 

**Unknown** : Correct yourself before you land hard.

These confused her. She didn’t recognize the area code either. Nowhere in this town had those digits. She shook her head and deleted the thread. She didn’t need any foreboding random cryptic texts to ruin her now peaceful life.

Oh! She didn’t get the mail yet. She pulls on her nightie and a bathrobe before hurrying down the stairs. She waved at Toriel who was reading a book in the living room as she passed. What she did not expect when going out the door was snow. A thin layer already covered the ground. Guess she’s making a run for it.

Krissa yelps at the cold stone path hitting her feet. She made her trek to the mailbox quick and grabbed the letters that have been redirected to this address for her. After that, she put them into the magic box and rushed back. The wet hair at the tips have hardened in the cold air.

It was only a few minutes in the snow. No harm done.

….

….

….

She looks down at the thermometer, coughing into her fist. 99 and 100 was measured in both of her ears. With a long sigh, she placed the device back into her sink cubby before pulling out her medications. Damn. No antidepressants. And now that she’s sick, she can’t go get her prescription. Got painkillers but was stupid to not keep track of the other pills she would have needed. 

Idiot

_ Idiot _

**_Idiot_ **

She ran her hands through her hair. Tears prick at her eyes. She stumbles back to her bed and lays down. It was so cold. Chills rack her body over and over but when she pulls the blanket over her, she gets too cold. Covers off, covers on, off, on. It was driving her insane.

Toriel came in to see what was wrong and then proceeded to scold her about running outside yesterday no matter how little the time was. She was tucked under a lighter duvet cover with a warm and moist rag being placed on her forehead.

The woman was going to make sure she would have her rest and gave her the stare down before leaving. Word about her apparent cold spread to the other residents. First came Papyrus with his many bottles of water. 

“YOU MUST STAY HYDRATED OR ELSE THERE IS NO GETTING BETTER!”

“Heh… Thanks Papy. You’re so thoughtful.” Her voice was scratchy and rough at this point. 

Next was Undyne with a bowl of warm soup and Asgore with a mug of golden flower tea. She sat up and hugged them both. Asgore rubbed his forehead on hers like an actual goat would do, making her blush.

Sans entered her room a few minutes later. Krissa was sore and having trouble with eating. “need help?”

**Need help?**

**You going to be a burden on all of them?**

Her thoughts were becoming negative again. He  _ wants  _ to help. She assures herself. With a meek nod, Sans vanishes, a flash of blue she never noticed that happens when he teleports. He came back with a chair and set it beside the bed and close to the dresser where her drinks and food was.

Sans holds the bowl up and scooped up a spoonful. He feeds her silently but it wasn’t awkward.

**He pities your state.**

She bites her lip roughly. Sans noticed her wincing with certain movements and used his heated hands to massage the muscles on her arms through the cloth of the long sleeved pajamas that Toriel changed her into. Tears well up again against her will. “S-sorry you keep helping me like this. Don’t...don’t you have a class or...you know. Better things to do?”

He looks at her closely and his grip tightens slightly on her shoulder. She looks away to hide her face in her hair. “stop that way of thinking right this second. red, look at me.”

She does.

“good. i don’t mind taking care of you. none of us do. are you okay? do colds make humans feel sad?”

“N-no…..” She croaks. “I’m out of medication and sickness always makes me feel so fucking helpless. On top of that is my period and that alone messes with hormones.” Her voice crumbles into a sobbing mess. She barely registers that his arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest. Her face nuzzles the wide sternum through the shirt.

“sssssh. it’s okay. you are not a burden. we all care for you. can you repeat that back?”

“I’m n-not a burden.”

“and?”

“Everyone cares for me.”

“good. Feeling better?”

“Y-yeah. Thank you Sans.”

“now let me help you finish this soup. i have a class in an hour but i’ll come back with some burgers at lunch. sound good?”

She smiled up at him, her eyes becoming a happy ruby red. “Thank you so much.”

This will be a long week. Colds stick around for awhile but now…. She doesn’t feel so bad about it. First thing she needs to do after feeling better is getting those pills so she won’t be such a mess anymore.

Sans left after feeding her all of the soup and she drank the rest of her tea. The food with soothing magic started to make her sleepy. She closed her eyes and laid back down, muscles not protesting as much as before.

A few hours of sleep passes before a scent wakes her. She could smell the burgers and that made her stomach growl. Sadly sans wasn’t there. Just a sticky note on the takeout bag. 

- _ you were still asleep and didn’t want to wake you. don’t worry. grillbz’s burgs never get cold.- _

She feels her forehead and notes that there was a fresh rag. Krissa smiles gently and takes the bag. Inside was a favorite of hers. Bacon cheeseburger and….. Really Sans? He filled the bag with mostly ketchup packets. Maybe there was more and he drank them all. Does he drink so much that his kiss would taste like it?

Her face heats up at the train of thought. Nope. Stop that. Too soon girl. Way too soon. What would kissing a skeleton even be like? NO STOP! Krissa scarfs down her burger quickly and flops back onto her pillows. Just go to sleep and forget about that for now.

* * *

_ Constant beeping. Everything was dark but there was so many other senses being overloaded. Painfully cold ground. Ice cold water blasted onto her. Stinging pain in her eyes. _

_ There voices barking out commands. Or by the tone, sounded like commands. She feels a sob rip from her throat when a blunt blow is slammed into her stomach.  _

_ Suddenly a loud VSHOOOOOM filled the room, followed by a male screaming in pain. The next thing she felt was being lifted. She felt so light that she might as well have been a doll. _

_ A roar bellows out. _

* * *

She wakes with a start, panting and clutching her chest. The cold went on for thirteen days. With that dream, the fever finally broke. The fever itself might have caused her to have it. She takes a shower to wash off the sweat.

When she got dressed into a casual sweater and jeans, she was excited to be out and tell the others that she was okay now. However, grim faces were the first things she sees. On the T.V. was a news broadcast. 

The county over from ebbott was the location.  **“There was a monster and human targeted while on an outing together. The monster was identified as a cat name Roe. Teen in age. The human is a nineteen year old male by the name of Dylan.”**

**“Are they a couple?”**

**“School friends by the reports of their classmates. Roe’s family left ebbott so they wouldn’t be reminded of their imprisonment. Sadly both young individuals have gone missing just like several cases further away in the other towns and cities that openly welcome monsters by the majority.”**

**“With both species at risk, the police are working overtime to locate the victims. Hopefully they can find them before any or many casualties take place.”**

The screen shuts off. Asgore looks absolutely devastated. She hurried down the rest of the steps and hugged him around the neck. He flinched only a moment before lifting his arm to curl around her shoulders. Toriel and Frisk join and even Chara who enters her. 

“This is terrible news. It’s also unsettling that they are getting closer to us everytime we watch.” She shook her head woefully. “Never mind that. How are you feeling?”

“Much better thanks to everyone. Thanks for the tea Dad.” She hugs Asgore tighter and nuzzles her face into his blonde mane of hair. He lets out a heavy sigh before nudging her back with his snout. She pulls away and turns to the kitchen and sees Sans leaning against the wall. 

“back from the dead huh?”

“Look who’s talking skeleman.”

“touche red, touche.”

“So what’s for breakfast?” 

She passes him but instead he caught her in a hug. Over the week he was there to ease the soreness in her muscles, the arms mostly, and that seemed to have gotten him to be more comfortable with showing physical affection.

It was improvement and she liked how she was almost at the level of papyrus. Almost. She can never be held in the same light of him. He’s way cooler than her obviously. But just the fact that he was opening up more made her extremely happy. She was still careful though. Didn’t want to accidentally trigger his fear after all. Which is why she never initiates anything herself.

“pancakes. batter hurry and get some before they get cold.” 

Krissa shoves his arm away. “Nope.”

“fry won’t you love my puns?”

“Nope nope.” 

“you’ll make me fry.”

“You aren’t allowed to do the same one twice.”

“yes i pan.”

She sighs while serving herself a small stack of fluffy goodness. 

“c’mon. i know you clove it.” That one was random so she looked over to see that he held a jar of spices. Clove. He had fucking props. When it hit, she coughed into her hand to cover a startled laugh.

“I don’t have time for you.”

“don’t you mean….thyme?” He lifts another jar that of course, reads thyme. 

“I just got better. Can I not go one day without your jokes?”

“you had more than a week. i think it’s long overdue.”

She laughs and shoved a fork full into her mouth. So good. A muffled sound escapes her. It may or may not have been a moan. Realizing how that may have sounded, her face ignites with heat and she looks away from her boyfriend who was still in the damn room.

Sans chuckles and to her luck, he was right behind her. She looks up and takes the fork she had another of skewered pieces. He takes a bite and grins at her. “hm. pretty good. hope you won’t cheat on me.”

Krissa regains her composure to fire back a tease of her own. “No way. Not even the fluffiest stack of pancakes drowned in maple syrup will be sweet enough for me.”

His face dusts with blue magic before he chuckles again. “red…. i’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up.” She grumbles and goes back to eating. Sans continued to steal her pancakes. It started with making her look away and when she heard the chink of hard bone against metal, she turned back to see that he had taken the bite for her.

Sadly he had many, many ways of distracting her. Calling in their friends to talk to her for random reasons. Like ‘hey krissa wants to ask you something’ and then she has to explain the falsity. Plenty of time for him to rob her. “If you keep doing that.  Will be grabbing more than I’m eating.

He only chuckles before reaching for another bite. She pulls the plate away and hurries off. But Sans appears in front of her. She changes direction and runs to the other arch but he stopped her again. “you shall not pass.” He says in his best Gandalf voice.

_ “Chara?” _

_ Yes? _

_ “How good are you at jukes.” _

_ I’m an expert at do- dodgeball if that gives any clue. _

_ “Help escape?” _

_ Sure. How? _

_ “Tell me when and how to move.” _

_ Roger roger. _

_ “You like starwars?” _

_ Hell yeah! _

Sans was looking at her with confusion since to him she spaced out. Suddenly she puts the plate down and gives him a mischievous smile. “Catch me if you can. Then I might make you something even better than pancakes.” Krissa stepped up to him and poked his chest. “Tag. You’re it.”

* * *

The look in her bright ruby eyes made his soul flutter and he was frozen. She started a game with him and the reward sounded promising. She’s a good cook and it’s been awhile since he tasted her food.

He blinks and looks around to see her running. Her soul was bright so it was easy to locate her. She was heading to the garage in which he took a shortcut to and laid across the car hood in an iconic pose from titanic. So when she did run in, he stated simply, “paint me like one of your french girls.”

Her face got that adorable pink blush on her cheeks that he caught before she turned to run the other way. The game continued for a while. He could end it at any time but he was enjoying her laughter way too much to do that. Something intrigued him though. Her agility seemed to have increased just by how she is sliding and ducking under his arms and legs. 

Sans wouldn’t lie about this bringing back some negative memories but the atmosphere was completely different so he didn’t let it bother him. Red eyes, rosy cheeks, and how she dances around him skillfully. It was all just Krissa. And he…..

And he loved her as her.

He teleports to interrupt her path one last time before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She huffs and looks up at him with that expression that warms him up.

“Gotcha.”

 


	15. Hi I’m back

This is an announcement. I keep trying to return to writing but I’ve lost all ideas and plots I was going with by now. I unfortunately will be cancelling this. However! My activity on tumblr has kept my Bara love alive. I will be rewriting Child of The void. Without the fellness. It was too hard. I’ll take things one story at a time from now on to not burn myself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Vix here. Anooother story. I have to many going, it's starting to become a problem but ooooh well. Whatever gets done gets done eventually. Hope you enjoy this surface story.


End file.
